Time and Time Again
by purple kagerou
Summary: (Sequel to The Return) Set a week after the 5 months that's passed, you somehow find yourself separated from the pass and away from everyone you've become close to, in the pass two years... Was it all a dream? Or have you not awoken yet from a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy y'all! Welcome back to the Midoriko series! And I'd like to present to you the first chapter of the new season-Time and Time Again! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha... If I was Rumiko Takahashi... I wouldn't be writing this, right now... Heck, I wouldn't have written the whole story, I'd be working on the original series right now... Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

(I'm starting off with the Sesshoumaru chapters again, so the Sess chapters will be 1,3,5 while the inu chapters will be 2,4,6, get it? This is the starting of the Sesshoumaru chapters and the next chapter will be the Inuyasha starting chapter!)

Chapter 1

_The Time of Denial_

It was a cold, almost freezing day in feudal Japan. In contrast to the mean, freezing weather, the snow blanketing the surface of Earth is a beautiful site to behold... But, not as beautiful when looking at it from the cold, windy outside instead of the warm, heating, steady temperature inside of your own home.

You shiver pulling the oversized _gi _over your head, while trying to secure it around you. You and Sesshoumaru decided to prowl around the castle ruins to look for any signs of the shikon jewel, of course. Though the search wasn't going too well, the weather was just making it worst! You glance behind you observing the trail of footprints in the soft snow. You sigh and frown seeing your breathe slowly disappear in front of you. You casually approach the dog demon from behind pouting.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru, maybe we should call it a day... I don't think anything's here." You say sniffing.

"No... This is still here..." He replies stepping backwards.

"What?" You ask and walk beside him to see the left behind object. "Holy crap!" You mutter looking down at the untouched and pale body of the castle owner. "It's-it's Blade!"

Indeed it is the body of the castle owner... Lord Cole Blade... His stiff, maybe frozen body is nestled on top of a thick blanket of soft snow and as more snow falls he's bound to be in a white coffin any minute now...

"Should I check?" You ask stepping towards the body, but the dog demon stops you.

"He's still alive... Even in this state you shouldn't approach him..." He replies calmly.

"...I wonder how he got there..." You mutter gaping at the rigid looking body.

"(your name), I want you to go back to the temple, I'll be following after you shortly..." He says observing the body.

"Why? You said he isn't-"

Before you can finish your sentence the body of Blade suddenly springs to life jumping to its feet. His red eyes and blood dripping fangs were directed only at you as you step away recovering from shock.

"You thought I was dead... You thought I'd never be back... But, always you're just to naïve to realize, vampires are immortal, Midoriko... You can't kill me, but right now you're life is in my hands!" Blade growls spitefully.

Blade lunges at you and you scream out of pure fear closing your eyes... The impact of his lunge pushes you backwards, until you lose your balance and start to fall. When you open you're eyes again... Blade's gone, you sigh in relief... But, everything else is gone, too... You frantically look around at the world around you, to see nothing, but white around you, pure, plain white and despite the absence of the snow it was still cold...

"... Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru!" You call out into the big white unknown, but you receive no reply as you continue to fall.

'Oh god, where the hell am I now! And where's Sesshoumaru!' You ask yourself inwardly feeling your dazed heart ready to jump right through your chest. Worsening the situation, the healed bite mark on your neck comes back to life when it starts to burn, as if you were just singed by a flame in the very spot.

"Damn..." You mutter hesitating to touch the throbbing mark. "Sesshou!"

_Splash_! You gasp, feeling yourself submerge into a pool of cold liquid, falling below the surface. You quickly emerge from below the surface, gasping for air and thrashing against the water's waves.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" You yell thrashing against the waves trying to stay above. As more and more waves crash over you desperation becomes you. "Shiin! Naomiii!" A wave overcomes you and you sink, but luckily resurface. "Anyone..." You whimper, coughing and closing your eyes, not wanting to see the innocent white skies anymore. Giving in to the tough waves, you slowly loose consciousness while submerging.

"Sesshoumaru..."

* * *

Warm... Soft... Fluffy... It must have all been a dream... A sick, twisted dream with a horrible ending...Since that Blade guy turned out to be vampire, with big sharp teeth, and especially since you drowned in the end... It all had to be a bad dream... You roll over in your futon to lie on your side and frown when a loud beeping sound cracks the silence.

"What the hell...?" You groan and cracking your eyes open.

Your eyes roll around the room, and finally landing on the source of the buzzing. '...An alarm clock...' You tiredly sit up and turn the thing off yawning. 'But, what's an alarm clock doing in the feudal era...? They shouldn't have been invented yet...' You wonder standing up and stretching. 'Wait...!' Your eyes widen as you fully take in the room around you. A nice-sized, fluffy western-style bed, posters of various things on the wall, a lamp, a computer... Your laptop! A bathroom!

This is your old room, in your grandfather's temple! And all your stuff is still here, plus a few new things... As you proceed farther into the room, in a slight daze, reality hits you in the face again, when an image of your favorite dog demon comes to mind. 'Sesshoumaru... This has to be a dream, a very twisted dream... And if I stay here any longer I might not want to leave...' You muse to yourself looking at the modern day electronics in the room. Pinching yourself, you frown at the slight pain. 'Alright, time to wake up!' You think to yourself digging your fingernails into your arm.

"Shit!" You mutter looking at the red, crescent marks on your arm. "Why aren't I waking up?"

You wince as the small crescent scratches start to pool with red liquid. 'I'm not supposed to be feeling pain... This is a dream... This is a dream and any minute now I'll wake up and see Sesshoumaru and everyone else...' You think inwardly as your eyes pool with tears. 'This-This is a dream! Why am I crying?' You stiffly walk to your bed and sit down hugging yourself tightly. Your head snaps up in horror as a few gentle knocks come from your door.

"Tadpole, are you still in bed?" A raspy, deep voice asks from behind your door. "It's a wonder this kid passed middle school..." The voice mutters.

Your bedroom door slowly creaks open and in pops the head of your... Grandfather. His eyes unexpectedly widens when he takes a full look at you and he suddenly rushes into the room. 'Alright... Just stay calm... Stay calm...'

"(your name), you're not-you _couldn't_ be starting that again, are you?" He asks uneasily staring down at your barely bleeding, scratched arm. As a few tense seconds pass by the old man suddenly pulls you into a bear hug. ", I know you've been through a lot, but sometimes you just have to forgive and forget or you'll never be able to grow and pass on properly!"

"Uh... Grand... Pa... I'm fine; this was an accident, really! I just scratched myself..." You say tensely as a bead of sweat slides down the side of your face. The old man finally pulls away, but still holding on to your arms.

"I could call Ms. Youkai, to come talk with you if you want, she's paid good money to do that stuff ya' know!" He says shaking you softly.

"No, grandpa, I'm fine... It was just an accident..."

"That was how it started, tadpole..." He says gravely before backing way. "But, anyways, hurry up and get ready for school! You already missed your ride and if you're not ready in the next ten minutes... I don't know, but you better be!" Your grandfather says exiting and closing the door.

At the old man's departure you sigh loudly, before standing up stiffly and walking to your bathroom. Yep, it was your old bathroom... With different decors anyway, with how much time has pass, this "parallel you" must have better style. "Parallel you", must have been the _you_ that was here while you were in the feudal era, since obviously present time hasn't paused for you, _somehow_...The faucet squeaks as you turn the dial and water rushes from the pipe allowing you to wash your face. 'By the way the old man looked when he saw my arm... That must mean that I've must have been trying to... Commit suicide or something... But, there aren't any scars on either of my arms that prove that...'

You turn and dry your face with a conveniently close towel. 'No... I may have only known him for two months or so, but who'd lie about something like that?' You toss the towel in the laundry basket and sit on the rim of the bathtub. '...Sesshoumaru...' Your eyes widen when an important memory slaps you in the face. Jumping up you approach the mirror and push your hair away to find the infamous bite mark your favorite dog demon gave you after losing control that _one_ _day_...

Stroking the mark you leap for tearful joys leaving your pained denial behind. 'This mark could mean that somehow I'm not the same girl as I was present day yesterday because I don't have the scars the girl present day yesterday had! And now someway I can find a way to get back to the feudal era!' You grin as you turn towards your school uniform. 'Yosh! Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shin, Naomi, Ryochi, Tetsu... Just wait, because I'll be back in no time!'

* * *

What a really embarrassing day... Matter of fact, worst day experienced in a school building ever... Sweat still mingled with the locks of your hair as you treaded from a shallow snow into the forest farther away from the evil high school. To start off your bad day at such an evil school, you got lost on your way to class, but you ended up at the wrong class when you got to class, so you had to locate the office and ask... Sadly, when you got to the office, the office workers seemed to have gotten up at the wrong side of the bed...

However in the end, you got to your classes, but to make things much worst you were no longer a freshman, but a bloody senior! And do explain how one was suppose to do grade 12 work when one was totally new to half the material? Thou art correct, one can't, and plus one couldn't ask anyone because one was supposedly the second best in the whole school! So, this one might need to cram a bit, or skip out... Though, thankfully the year was almost over and there weren't any major tests approaching except college entrance exams, but this one will be back in the feudal era before such a thing approaches...

You smile softly when you reach your destination... There it is the same well you climbed into to save your half-pint fox and ended up drinking tea with a dog demon a year later. You dust the snow off the rim before sliding onto it. 'Feudal era, here I come!' You slide off the rim plunging into the murky depth of the well... Just as soon you reach the bottom of the cool pit. Taking a deep breathe, you slowly climb out of the well and slide onto of the rim. Your gaze ascends to the snowy sky and to a passing flock of birds.

"_Shit!_" You cry noticing an airplane passing above the birds. This was nothing but a bad dream! A nightmare!

* * *

The scent of hot cocoa has taken over the smell of your grandfather's quaint sized living room. As you examine the room's attributes your eyes land on the calendar, which had a woman in a bikini for a picture. Ignoring the woman, the date was supposedly January, _something_, 2006...

"I thought you didn't like that calendar." Your grandpa says entering the room carrying two cups of cocoa and onigiri.

"Huh? That calendar?"

"Yeah, you said the next time you see it, you'd take it and burry it somewhere!" The old man says taking a swig of cocoa.

"Really now? Well, uh, I forgot, so the next time I see it I'll burry it then..." You reply taking a sip of your steaming cocoa as a bead of sweat slides down the old man's forehead.

"I-I never should have said anything in the first place..." The old man mutters starting to sulk.

"...Speaking of the calendar, is the date right?" You ask fidgeting a bit with your onigiri.

"Yeah, it's exactly January 27, 2006... You're not suffering from Alzheimer disease, are you Tadpole?" The old man says chuckling.

'You're one to talk, gramps...' You muse frowning at your grandfather. 'Though, I may _actually_ be...'

* * *

The stars above glued to the sky, shimmered brightly in the dark, night of Kyoto. They gleefully twinkled down at you, as if mocking your horrid situation that you still haven't found a steady answer to... When a cold breeze rushes in, you quickly close your window and go back to your prior activity. Sinking down in your seat before your computer, your eyes scroll down the screen. The mouse glides expertly in your hand as you _double click _and printer starts to print the selected info. You pick up the printed sheets of paper, grinning as look at the sheet.

"There definitely has to be one well in Kyoto that takes me back to feudal Japan... And if that still doesn't work... I'll just have to somehow get to Tokyo and find that and find some more wells!" You say with a determined blaze in your eyes. "I'll definitely get back..." You mutter turning toward your window just in time to catch _another_ shooting star. 'And until then, I'll just play it cool around here, so no one will get suspicious... Since this era isn't too bad either...'

"I'll definitely be back... Sesshoumaru..."

Turn to page- 3

Notes

Yeah, well, I had this idea for the _you_ character to somehow get back to _your_ own time the hour before I started writing _The Return_, I didn't think it'd work out, but everything's coming together smoothly... Oh, and based on the school system in Japan the _you _character is supposedly graduating from high school in March, I suppose if there aren't any tests approaching (sans college examinations) and if there are, you're... Screwed... If, of course you find a well, before those evil tests comes and bites you in the ass... Excuse my language, but _miss school, miss out_, dudes! Kukukukuku! (Though, I'm not sure what that saying really means...-)

Yes, and it was a bit unoriginal for your gramps to call you "tadpole", but he doesn't (presently) teach you karate or any of the likes, so it couldn't be that uncreative could it? So, if you don't understand how the "you" character is in the present, it should be explained eventually in future chapters. (Is that a pun?)

Yeah, well, later!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy y'all! Welcome back to the Midoriko series! And I'd like to present to you the first chapter of the new season-Time and Time Again! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha... If I was Rumiko Takahashi... I wouldn't be writing this, right now... Heck, I wouldn't have written the whole story, I'd be working on the original series right now... Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

(I'm starting off with the Sesshoumaru chapters again, so the Inu chapters will be 2,4,6 while the Sess chapters will be 1,3,5, get it? This is the Inuyasha starting chapter!)

Chapter 2

_The Times of Denial_

It was a cold, almost freezing day in feudal Japan. In contrast to the mean, freezing weather, the snow blanketing the surface of Earth is a beautiful site to behold... But, not as beautiful when looking at it from the cold, windy outside instead of the warm, heating, steady temperature inside of your own home.

You shiver pulling the oversized _gi _over your head, while trying to secure it around you. You and Inuyasha decided to prowl around the castle ruins to look for any signs of the shikon jewel, of course. Though the search wasn't going too well, the weather was just making it worst! You glance behind you observing the trail of footprints in the soft snow. You sigh and frown seeing your breathe slowly disappear in front of you. You casually approach the dog boy from behind pouting.

"Ne, Inuyasha, maybe we should call it a day... I don't think anything's here." You say sniffing.

"No... This bastard is still here..." He replies stepping backwards.

"What?" You ask and walk beside him to see the left behind object. "Holy shit!" You mutter looking down at the untouched and pale body of the castle owner. "It's-it's Blade!"

Indeed it is the body of the castle owner... Lord Cole Blade... His stiff, maybe frozen body is nestled on top of a thick blanket of soft snow and as more snow falls he's bound to be in a white coffin any minute now...

"Should I check?" You ask stepping towards the body, but the dog boy stops you.

"He's still breathing; even if he's unconscious you still shouldn't approach him..." He replies glaring at the body.

"...I wonder how he got there..." You mutter gaping at the rigid looking body.

"(your name), I want you to go back to the temple, I'll be coming, too in a few minutes..." He says observing the body.

"Why? You said he isn't-"

Before you can finish your sentence the body of Blade suddenly springs to life jumping to its feet. His red eyes and blood dripping fangs were directed only at you as you step away recovering from shock.

"You thought I was dead... You thought I'd never be back... But, always you're just to naïve to realize, vampires are immortal, Midoriko... You can't kill me, but right now you're life is in my hands!" Blade growls spitefully.

Blade lunges at you and you scream out of pure fear closing your eyes... The impact of his lunge pushes you backwards, until you lose your balance and start to fall. When you open you're eyes again... Blade's gone, you sigh in relief... But, everything else is gone, too... You frantically look around at the world around you, to see nothing, but white around you, pure, plain white and despite the absence of the snow it was still cold...

"... Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" You call out into the big white unknown, but you receive no reply as you continue to fall.

'Oh god, where the hell am I now! And where's Inuyasha!' You ask yourself inwardly feeling your dazed heart ready to jump right through your chest.

"Shit..." You mutter looking around. "Inu!"

_ Splash_! You gasp, feeling yourself submerge into a pool of cold liquid, falling below the surface. You quickly emerge from below the surface, gasping for air and thrashing against the water's waves.

"I-Inuyasha!" You yell thrashing against the waves trying to stay above. As more and more waves crash over you desperation becomes you. "Sangoo! Naomiii! Mirokuu!" A wave overcomes you and you sink, but luckily resurface. "Anyone..." You whimper, coughing and closing your eyes, not wanting to see the innocent white skies anymore. Giving in to the tough waves, you slowly loose consciousness while submerging.

"Inuyasha..."

* * *

Warm... Soft... Fluffy... It must have all been a dream... A sick, twisted dream with a horrible ending...Since that Blade guy turned out to be vampire, with big sharp teeth, and especially since you drowned in the end... It all had to be a bad dream... You roll over in your futon to lie on your side and frown when a loud beeping sound cracks the silence.

"What the hell...?" You groan and cracking your eyes open.

Your eyes roll around the room, and finally landing on the source of the buzzing. '...An alarm clock...' You tiredly sit up and turn the thing off yawning. 'But, what's an alarm clock doing in the feudal era...? They shouldn't have been invented yet...' You wonder standing up and stretching. 'Wait...!' Your eyes widen as you fully take in the room around you. A nice-sized, fluffy western-style bed, posters of various things on the wall, a lamp, a computer... Your laptop! A bathroom!

This is your old room, in your grandfather's temple! And all your stuff is still here, plus a few new things... As you proceed farther into the room, in a slight daze, reality hits you in the face again, when an image of your favorite dog boy comes to mind. 'Inuyasha... This has to be a dream, a very twisted dream... And if I stay here any longer I might not want to leave...' You muse to yourself looking at the modern day electronics in the room. Pinching yourself, you frown at the slight pain. 'Alright, time to wake up!' You think to yourself digging your fingernails into your arm.

"Shit!" You mutter looking at the red, crescent marks on your arm. "Why aren't I waking up?"

You wince as the small crescent scratches start to pool with red liquid. 'I'm not supposed to be feeling pain... This is a dream... This is a dream and any minute now I'll wake up and see Inuyasha... and then everyone else...' You think inwardly as your eyes pool with tears. 'This-This is a dream! Why am I crying?' You stiffly walk to your bed and sit down hugging yourself tightly. Your head snaps up in horror as a few gentle knocks come from your door.

"Tadpole, are you still in bed?" A raspy, deep voice asks from behind your door. "It's a wonder this kid passed middle school..." The voice mutters.

Your bedroom door slowly creaks open and in pops the head of your... Grandfather. His eyes unexpectedly widens when he takes a full look at you and he suddenly rushes into the room.

"(your name), you're not-you _couldn't_ be starting that again, are you?" He asks uneasily staring down at your barely bleeding, scratched arm. As a few tense seconds pass by the old man suddenly pulls you into a bear hug. "(your name), I know you've been through a lot, but sometimes you just have to forgive and forget or you'll never be able to grow and pass on properly!"

"Uh... Grand... Pa... I'm fine; this was an accident, really! I just scratched myself..." You say tensely as a bead of sweat slides down the side of your face. The old man finally pulls away, but still holding on to your arms.

"I could call Ms. Youkai, to come talk with you if you want, she's paid good money to do that stuff ya' know!" He says shaking you softly.

"No, grandpa, I'm fine... It was just an accident..."

"That was how it started, tadpole..." He says gravely before backing way. "But, anyways, hurry up and get ready for school! You already missed your ride and if you're not ready in the next ten minutes... I don't know, but you better be!" Your grandfather says exiting and closing the door.

At the old man's departure you sigh loudly, before standing up stiffly and walking to your bathroom. Yep, it was your old bathroom... With different decors anyway, with how much time has pass, this "parallel you" must have better style. "Parallel you", must have been the _you_ that was here while you were in the feudal era, since obviously present time hasn't paused for you, _somehow_...The faucet squeaks as you turn the dial and water rushes from the pipe allowing you to wash your face. 'By the way the old man looked when he saw my arm... That must mean that I've must have been trying to... Commit suicide or something... But, there aren't any scars on either of my arms that prove that...'

You turn and dry your face with a conveniently close towel. 'No... I may have only known him for two months or so, but who'd lie about something like that?' You toss the towel in the laundry basket and sit on the rim of the bathtub. '...Inuyasha...' Your eyes widen when an important memory slaps you in the face. Jumping up you approach the mirror and push your shirt away to find the infamous scar your favorite dog boy gave you after losing control that _one day_...

Caressing the scar you leap for tearful joys leaving your pained denial behind. 'This scar could mean that somehow I'm not the same girl as I was present day yesterday because I don't have the scars the girl present day yesterday had! And now someway I can find a way to get back to the feudal era!' You grin as you turn towards your school uniform. 'Yosh! Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, Naomi, Miroku, Tetsu... Watch out, because I'll be back in no time!'

* * *

What a really embarrassing day... Matter of fact, worst day experienced in a school building ever... Sweat still mingled with the locks of your hair as you treaded from a shallow snow into the forest farther away from the evil high school. To start off your bad day at such an evil school, you got lost on your way to class, but you ended up at the wrong class when you got to class, so you had to locate the office and ask... Sadly, when you got to the office, the office workers seemed to have gotten up at the wrong side of the bed...

However in the end, you got to your classes, but to make things much worst you were no longer a freshman, but a bloody senior! And do explain how one was suppose to do grade 12 work when one was totally new to half the material? Thou art correct, one can't, and plus one couldn't ask anyone because one was supposedly the second best in the whole school! So, this one might need to cram a bit... Though, thankfully the year was almost over and there weren't any major tests approaching except college entrance exams, but this one will be back in the feudal era before such a thing approaches...

You smile softly when you reach your destination... There it is the same well you climbed into to save your half-pint fox and ended up drinking sake with a dog boy a year later. You dust the snow off the rim before sliding onto it. 'Feudal era, here I come!' You slide off the rim plunging into the murky depth of the well... Just as soon you reach the bottom of the cool pit. Taking a deep breathe, you slowly climb out of the well and slide onto of the rim. Your gaze ascends to the snowy sky and to a passing flock of birds.

"_Shit!_" You cry noticing an airplane passing above the birds. This was nothing but a bad dream! A nightmare!

* * *

The scent of hot cocoa has taken over the smell of your grandfather's quaint sized living room. As you examine the room's attributes your eyes land on the calendar, which had a woman in a bikini for a picture. Ignoring the woman, the date was supposedly January, _something_, 2006...

"I thought you didn't like that calendar." Your grandpa says entering the room carrying two cups of cocoa and onigiri.

"Huh? That calendar?"

"Yeah, you said the next time you see it, you'd take it and burry it somewhere!" The old man says taking a swig of cocoa.

"Really now? Well, uh, I forgot, so the next time I see it I'll burry it then..." You reply taking a sip of your steaming cocoa as a bead of sweat slides down the old man's forehead.

"I-I never should have said anything in the first place..." The old man mutters starting to sulk.

"...Speaking of the calendar, is the date right?" You ask fidgeting a bit with your onigiri.

"Yeah, it's exactly January 27, 2006... You're not suffering from Alzheimer disease, are you Tadpole?" The old man says chuckling.

'You're one to talk, gramps...' You muse frowning at your grandfather. 'Though, I may _actually_ be...'

* * *

The stars above glued to the sky, shimmered brightly in the dark, night of Kyoto. They gleefully twinkled down at you, as if mocking your horrid situation that you still haven't found a steady answer to... When a cold breeze rushes in, you quickly close your window and go back to your prior activity. Sinking down in your seat before your computer, your eyes scroll down the screen. The mouse glides expertly in your hand as you _double click _and printer starts to print the selected info. You pick up the printed sheets of paper, grinning as look at the sheet.

"There definitely has to be one well in Kyoto that takes me back to feudal Japan... And if that still doesn't work... I'll just have to somehow get to Tokyo and find that and find some more wells!" You say with a determined blaze in your eyes. "I'll definitely get back..." You mutter turning toward your window just in time to catch _another_ shooting star. 'And until then, I'll just play it cool around here, so no one will get suspicious... Since this era isn't too bad either...'

"I'll definitely be back... Inuyasha..."

Turn to page- 4

Notes

Yeah, well, I had this idea for the _you_ character to somehow get back to _your_ own time the hour before I started writing _The Return_, I didn't think it'd work out, but everything's coming together smoothly... Oh, and based on the school system in Japan the _you _character is supposedly graduating from high school in March, I suppose if there aren't any tests approaching (sans college examinations) and if there are, you're... Screwed... If, of course you find a well, before those evil tests comes and bites you in the ass... Excuse my language, but _miss school, miss out_, dudes! Kukukukuku! (Though, I'm not sure what that saying really means...-)

Yes, and it was a bit unoriginal for your gramps to call you "tadpole", but he doesn't (presently) teach you karate or any of the likes, so it couldn't be that uncreative could it? So, if you don't understand how the "you" character is in the present, it should be explained eventually in future chapters. (Is that a pun?)

Yeah, well, later!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back!

Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha... If I was Rumiko Takahashi... I wouldn't be writing this, right now... Heck, I wouldn't have written the whole story, I'd be working on the original series right now... Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

(I'm starting off with the Sesshoumaru chapters again, so the Sess chapters will be 1,3,5 while the inu chapters will be 2,4,6, get it? This is the starting of the Sesshoumaru chapters and the next chapter will be the Inuyasha starting chapter!)

Chapter 3

_Smitten Disciple and Oblivious Kidnapping _

A stuffy, discomforting air lingered in the white walled classroom as the teacher scribbles algebra or some other kind of math on the chalkboard. Your half-lidded eyes loiter on the slow ticking, second hand on the clock... 5 (more or less) minutes left until this last class of the day was finally over and then you could get back to your out of school crisis... Not that your crisis wasn't in school, also... You bite your lip, holding back a yawn, while looking at the clock with anxious 'I shouldn't be here, especially inside a school, of all places! Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!' You whine inwardly getting the sudden I idea to if you should tap your heels three times. Before you can put your plan into action the teacher begins to talk again.

"I know all of you should know this material by now and of course I'd be surprised if anyone here didn't because this is probably one of the best classes I've seen since I started teaching here." The teacher says smiling proudly and gazing at the class before her as some of the students start to chat smugly to each other about how they _are_ the best.

"And then of course there are a few tests coming up I suppose, especially college examinations, for those of you who want to go to college. Despite how much you all know the material; we're going to still be reviewing until March!" With that the class groans. "Would anyone like to come to the board and answer this equation? Or do I have to pick?" She asks to the non-responsive classroom as you take that moment to look inconspicuous as possible.

"Ms. (your name)!" You curse inwardly. "How about you? You've been quiet lately, come to the board and solve the equation!" She says smiling lightly.

You slowly rise from your seat, walking over nervously to the board before giving the teacher a quick glance. What an oddly chipper teacher we got here... I wonder what it would be like if she ever got pissed off... You think nervously before picking up a piece of chalk and standing before the board awkwardly. Let's see, 2 squared, parenthesis, _y_ plus _x_, close parenthesis... Oh goody, _fractions_! A bead of sweat slides down the side of your face as you place the piece of chalk against the board ready to attempt to solve the equation thing... Just as your piece of chalk starts the move the bell signaling the end of last period sounded off. Saved by the bell... Thank Satan!

Dropping the chalk, you quickly go back to your seat to get your things, avoiding the flock of students. Once out of the class you hurriedly trek back to your locker... Swinging the locker door open, you put up your books and retrieve your coat and backpack, but pause when you feel a few taps on your shoulder. Closing the locker you turn to the "tapper" and coming face to face with bright lime eyes and a mop of light brown locks. Haven't I seen this kid before?

"You're Ms. (your name), right?" You nod. "Great! I finally get to meet _the (your name)_!" He squeals happily.

'What in the world?' You think nervously raising an eyebrow at the overjoyed youth. When the kid stops jumping for joy he pauses seeing your expression and blushes redder than an apple. You frown slightly taking a small step away from the younger teen. 'Well... This is getting a little strange...'

"Oh! Excuse my bad manners! I'm Gyki Daken! A sophomore and top in my year!" He says grinning proudly. When you open your mouth to speak he interrupts. "And of course, you're (your name), 2nd best in the whole school! The female Leonardo da Vinci!" You continue to stare blankly at the eager teen with a small smirk. 'The female Leonardo da Vinci, you say? Keep talking kid...'

"I've been waiting a long time just to talk to you and now the moment that the time has finally come, I think I forgot what I was going to ask you..." He says bowing his head embarrassedly. 'Well, I guess your time's up now, huh? Goddesses just can't sit and stare at puny mortals, right?'

"Well, uh, I guess it was nice meeting, you... Gyki, was it?" You ask and the boy nods enthusiastically. "Alright, Gyki, I guess I'll see you later since I'm a bit busy, so..." You speak shrugging and starting to walk away before the body gasps and grabs your arm.

"No! Don't go yet! _Please_!" He whines with a tight grip on your arm and you're forced to stop.

"Ah, but I'm kinda busy, plus you could always ask me tomorrow..." 'Tomorrow's Saturday, but...' You think trying to retrieve your captured arm away from the whining youth.

"No! I think I remember now! Yeah, I remember! Please don't go!" He cries holding on to you like his life depended on it.

As you continue to try to pry your arm away from the supposed groupie a few other students pass by gazing at you two in confusion, probably getting the wrong idea... _Hopefully_, not getting the wrong idea...

"Alright, Daken, since you remember now what is your problem?" You ask annoyed as a couple beads of sweat slides down the side of your face. 'Other then the fact that you're a crazed, obsessed, hormonally driven teenage boy... No wait! That's normal...'

"Don't call me that, call me Gyki! And the question I want to ask you is... Um, can you tutor me?" He asks feebly tugging your arm as he looks up at you with tearful lime eyes.

"...What?" You ask a bit skeptical. 'Isn't he supposed to be a distraught nerd?'

"Will you tutor me?" He asks speaking a little louder now holding the overused puppy-dog stare.

As seconds tick by, you continue to stare down at the mop of brown hair as he gazes back pleadingly. Your eyes close tightly and with a twitching brow, you frown down at the boy.

"...No" You answer prying your arm from the boy's death grip.

"But why Ms. (your name)!" He asks tightening his grip.

"Because... I'm busy!" You reply starting to drag the clinging boy down the hall. 'No, because you're a lying, manipulative, failing son of a bitch!'

"Please, Ms. (your name)! I need you... To help me with my work! Please! I really want to improve!" He cries. 'Why you lying, sick little freak bastard you...'

"Why do you need me to tutor you? Aren't you _the best _in your year? _Daken_?" You ask dryly.

"Ms. (your name), please just call me Gyki! Really! And I am the best in my year! _The best_! And I want to keep improving and the only way that can happen is to have to learn from the best!" He replies and starts to look around frantically then points to a chart hanging on the bulletin board. "See! Look, I am the best!"

You walk over to the bulletin board dragging the boy along with you. 'Freshmen Top 10 students...' One of the charts read and you look to the next chart to find the 'Sophomore Top 20 students... 1. Gyki Daken... Damn...'

"If you didn't know, Daken, I'm _not_ the best. Why didn't you go to the best since you obviously want to learn from the best?" You state tapping on the senior chart.

"I-um..." The brunette blushes again. "Ms. (your name), in my eyes you _are_ the best! If it wasn't for that horrible, evil, but thankfully retired art teacher that had a stick in the Nether regions... You would be 1... But, to me you will always be the best..." He says sincerely gazing at you with tinted cheeks. "And to other students like me, too!" He adds on quickly. 'Wow, does this kid have it bad or... Have I hit my head on something?' You think blushing.

"So, Ms. (your name), will you tutor me?" He asks staring at you softly.

"...No... Sorry... _Gyki_" You mutter backing away inconspicuously before the boy can have time to reattach himself again. 'No, Gyki I'm kidding, I'd love to tutor you and on the second day of tutoring I wouldn't mine if those hormones of yours got the best of you and you suddenly molested me! No I wouldn't mind at all!'

"But Ms. (your name)-"

"I'm sorry, Gyki... I'm just too busy!" You say quickly walking away.

"No Ms. (your name)!" He cries as you suddenly quicken your pace, but pause when a weight suddenly grips your leg. You scowl and continue to drag the boy along. 'Little persistent-'

"Please Ms. (your name), I want to improve! Let me become your disciple! I only ask for 30 minutes of your time! Please and just once a week! Please, please! I'm begging!" He cries getting dragged down the hall to the exit.

'Do I risk being molested and maybe even gossiped about for tutoring a demented, obsessed kid and using up the time I should be using to get back to the feudal era? Why the hell not? I'm brave _enough_... And I could kick this shrimp's ass if he did try to... Do that...'

"...I don't think I've met anyone so persistent, Gyki..." You reply taking your drag to a halt. "You seem to be a very manipulative person and to be honest I think you're demented..." You say frowning deeply and folding your arms. 'Mother always said honesty was the right way to go when turning someone down...'

"But, Ms. (your name)-"

"Don't interrupt me! To get to the point... You remind me of someone I use to know... I like you, Gyki... You're going to be a horrible disciple, but I know you'll come out on top with my help!" You say half-smiling. 'Wait-That didn't sound right!'

"I'd love to tutor you, Gyki!" You say frowning looking at the mop of brown that's gotten up from the floor and is standing in front of you.

"Really Ms. (your name)?" He asks starry-eyed. You roll your eyes and nod. "Thanks, Ms. , I don't know what to say... I-" He suddenly starts to lean forward towards you.

You raise a brow in confusion before crouching and sweep a leg under his feet, to which he comes crashing down to the ground. Standing up you glare down at the mop head.

"Don't ever do that again, unless you don't want to be my pupil..." You say scowling. "I'll see ya' next then!" You say with a quick smile before strutting towards the door.

"Thanks again, Ms. (your name)! I'll be over your house on Monday! I love youuu!" He yells after you. 'I'll just pretend I didn't hear that...' You think getting a slight headache as you exit the school as the same blush still holds your cheeks.

* * *

The cold winter air brushes against your numb cheeks as you continue to shift a map of streets up, down and sideways. Frowning you fold up the map and gaze down the street, looking for any sign for the public transportation vehicle... Seeing no sign of said vehicle you fold your arms trying to get warm yourself. 'Alright, first I'll take this bus to... Whatever the name of the street was and then I'll have to walk the rest of the way to the Hideku shrine and sneak into the well house place...'

At the sound of a vehicle pulling up toward you, your head snaps instantly, but you're disappointed to find a small, black car in place where of where the bus should be... The black, tinted windows slowly roll down in front of you and out pops the head of a man wearing sunglasses.

"Excuse me, Miss are you, (your name)(f.n.) by any chance?" He asks looking at you. 'No...No it isn't, the name's Jane Doe! And who are you? The secret service? Are you Mr. Sunglasses? Oh my god! The IRS! Run for your lives!'

"Yeah... How do you know my name?" You ask nervously getting off the bench.

Mr. Sunglasses nods to the driver before getting out of the car and approaches you. This guy really looks like the secret service! A black suit, ear piece, sunglasses, black shoes, a horribly big nose... Hey, is that a _gun_ in that gun holder right there?

"Ms. (your name), we have been ordered by our employer to bring you to him, now please come with us." He says coming to halt as you continue to back away.

"Who is your employer?" You ask from behind the bench.

"You will be informed when you are with our employer, now please come with us, and also please keep in mind that we will be punished _harshly_ if we hurt you... Quoted from our employer...Now please come, we're in sort of a hurry..." He says holding out a hand towards you.

"I don't think I can do that... After so many times of being told not to get into a strange strangers car, a girl just has to interpret it sometime... Sorry, Mr. Sunglasses..." You reply glaring at Mr. Sunglasses.

With that you start to walk down the street and start to quicken your pace when you hear the black car and Mr. Sunglasses start to follow behind you.

"Ms. (your name), you have to come with us or-"

"Or what? And again, how do you know my name!" You ask annoyed.

"Or we'll have to keep on following you until you submit!" Mr. Sunglasses says walking beside you. "And though he said that we will be punished if we hurt you, but he didn't say we will be punished if we force you, Ms. (your name)."

"Oh really? Are you going to try and kidnap me, then?" You ask smirking halfheartedly. 'Your boss can kiss my ass; he didn't make an appointment... Unlike a certain demented disciple...'

"Well, frankly... Yes." He says grabbing your arm tightly and trying to drag you to the car. You quickly grab onto the gate you were walking beside and instantly trying to channel your _ki_.

You gulp deeply when you can't seem to find it... You give up the _ki_ channeling when Mr. Sunglasses tries to pull you roughly from the gate. You wince as his grip tightens on your arm.

"Let me the fuck go! Didn't our boss tell you not to hurt me, you bastard!" You yell holding tightly onto the gate.

"Plan B..." You hear Mr. Sunglasses mutter and quickly try to channel your _ki_ again.

He quickly puts a strong scented cloth over your nose and you accidentally inhale. You slowly start to slump against the gate. 'An anesthetic... Stupid Mr. Sunglasses... Plan B my ass, you dumbass... I pity your boss, why the-' Your eyes roll back into your head as you become unconscious. '-hell would he employ such an idiot...'

* * *

'Alright, lets see here... I was at my locker, and then jumped by a mope-head, wannabe disciple, stalker... Then when I was heading to a temple when I was attacked by... This big nose, black suit dude and car... I couldn't channel my _ki_, and then he... Did the river dance! No, no he didn't... He's not cool enough to do that... Well, anyways I think I was just kidnapped... And now, I'm afraid to open my eyes...'

Even though you're afraid to open your eyes, what you were laying on was really soft and very comfortable, probably a couch because you couldn't roll over on one side and plus decreasing the fear facts there's a blanket on top of you, so you won't get cold! Getting up the courage you crack an eye open to see to see a dark colored ceiling. You throw your fear to the side and fully open up your eyes and shift into a sitting position. Your eyes widen as you take in the room.

It looks like a living room _and _it's huge! It's probably two or three of the dojo's put together, hell maybe even four! And the furniture! One recliner probably costs more than a newly built house in the suburbs! And this couch... It could probably fit six heavy people and neither one would be uncomfortable at all, and look at the size of that bloody television over there... But, enough about the furniture, where the hell am I? Oh yeah, with Mr. Sunglasses' boss...You stand up looking around and noticing a hall leading to some other rooms. Deciding on taking a tour or maybe even to loot you go down the hall.

Approaching the hall, you frown noticing someone had taken off your shoes, which were replaced with house shoes, and your coat leaving you in your school uniform...

Pausing at the first door, you pull it open to find a... Closet. Closing the door uninterested of its contents, you continue quietly down the hall toward the next door on the other side of the hall. This door was already cracked open a bit and it looks like the light was on inside. Carefully peeking inside, you see an office of some sort... Straight ahead of you, one big desk holding a computer, near the wall a bookshelf, a couch, a file cabinet, a small television and other stuff...

Noticing no one occupying the room, you push the door open farther and take a few cautious steps into the room. Halting your exploration, you jump in surprise when you hear a _crash _coming from the living room. Cautiously you slowly leave the room heading back toward the living room and taking a peek inside. Nothing, no one's in here... You proceed further into the room inspecting a broken lamp. Maybe the boss has a pet or something.

"So, you're finally awake... ." A familiar voice says behind you causing you to gasp in surprise.

With wide eyes you stiffly turn around to find...?

"Oh my god..." Your breathe catches in your throat as you gape at the... Stranger? 'It couldn't be...'

Turn to page- 5

Author's Notes

Yeah, it feels good to type _Turn to page _at times like these. 'Nods' Anyways, for the date I'm going by this year's calendar (even though in the story it's 2006), so the date in this chapter is Friday, January 28, 2006... Also, about Gyki... Originally, he was supposed to be the reincarnate of Seta Soujiro (From Kenshin) all nice, kind and misguided... But, when I was writing he suddenly turned into... I don't know (maybe a bit like Shuichi from Gravitation...) Feh, anyone can get good grades these days...

So, where the hell are you? Have you really been kidnapped? Will you actually get back to the feudal era next chapter! And who the hell is this!

See ya'


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back!

Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha... If I was Rumiko Takahashi... I wouldn't be writing this, right now... Heck, I wouldn't have written the whole story, I'd be working on the original series right now... Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

(I'm starting off with the Sesshoumaru chapters again, so the Inu chapters will be 2,4,6 while the Sess chapters will be 1,3,5, get it? This is the 2nd chapter of Inuyasha!)

Chapter 4

_Love-struck Disciple and Oblivious Kidnapping _

A stuffy, discomforting air lingered in the white walled classroom as the teacher scribbles algebra or some other kind of math on the chalkboard. Your half-lidded eyes loiter on the slow ticking, second hand on the clock... 5 (more or less) minutes left until this last class of the day was finally over and then you could get back to your out of school crisis... Not that your crisis wasn't in school, also... You bite your lip, holding back a yawn, while looking at the clock with anxious 'I shouldn't be here, especially inside a school, of all places! Inuyasha... Inuyasha, Inuyasha!' You whine inwardly getting the sudden I idea to if you should tap your heels three times. Before you can put your plan into action the teacher begins to talk again.

"I know all of you should know this material by now and of course I'd be surprised if anyone here didn't because this is probably one of the best classes I've seen since I started teaching here." The teacher says smiling proudly and gazing at the class before her as some of the students start to chat smugly to each other about how they _are_ the best.

"And then of course there are a few tests coming up I suppose, especially college examinations, for those of you who want to go to college. Despite how much you all know the material; we're going to still be reviewing until March!" With that the class groans. "Would anyone like to come to the board and answer this equation? Or do I have to pick?" She asks to the non-responsive classroom as you take that moment to look inconspicuous as possible.

"Ms. (your name)!" You curse inwardly. "How about you? You've been quiet lately, come to the board and solve the equation!" She says smiling lightly.

You slowly rise from your seat, walking over nervously to the board before giving the teacher a quick glance. What an oddly chipper teacher we got here... I wonder what it would be like if she ever got pissed off... You think nervously before picking up a piece of chalk and standing before the board awkwardly. Let's see, 2 squared, parenthesis, _y_ plus _x_, close parenthesis... Oh goody, _fractions_! A bead of sweat slides down the side of your face as you place the piece of chalk against the board ready to attempt to solve the equation thing... Just as your piece of chalk starts the move the bell signaling the end of last period sounded off. Saved by the bell... Thank Satan!

Dropping the chalk, you quickly go back to your seat to get your things, avoiding the flock of students. Once out of the class you hurriedly trek back to your locker... Swinging the locker door open, you put up your books and retrieve your coat and backpack, but pause when you feel a few taps on your shoulder. Closing the locker you turn to the "tapper" and coming face to face with bright lime eyes and a mop of light brown locks. Haven't I seen this kid before?

You're Ms. (your name), right?" You nod. "Great! I finally get to meet _the _(f.n)!" He squeals happily.

'What the hell?' You think nervously raising an eyebrow at the overjoyed youth. When the kid stops jumping for joy he pauses seeing your expression and blushes redder than an apple. You frown slightly taking a small step away from the younger teen. 'Well... This is getting a little weird...'

"Oh! Excuse my bad manners! I'm Gyki Daken! A sophomore and top in my year!" He says grinning proudly. When you open your mouth to speak he interrupts. "And of course, you're (your name), 2nd best in the whole school! The female Leonardo da Vinci!" You continue to stare blankly at the eager teen with a small smile. 'The female Leonardo da Vinci, huh? Keep talking kid...'

"I've been waiting a long time just to talk to you and now the moment that the time has finally come, I think I forgot what I was going to ask you..." He says bowing his head embarrassedly. 'Well, I guess your time's up now, huh? Goddesses just can't sit and stare at puny mortals, right?'

"Well, uh, I guess it was nice meeting... Gyki, right?" You ask and the boy nods enthusiastically. "Alright, Gyki, I guess I'll see you later since I'm a bit busy, so..." You speak shrugging and starting to walk away before the body gasps and grabs your arm.

"No! Don't go yet! _Please_!" He whines with a tight grip on your arm and you're forced to stop.

"Ah, but I'm kinda busy, plus you could always ask me tomorrow..." 'Tomorrow's Saturday, but...' You think trying to retrieve your captured arm away from the whining youth.

"No! I think I remember now! Yeah, I remember! Please don't go!" He cries holding on to you like his life depended on it.

As you continue to try to pry your arm away from the supposed groupie a few other students pass by gazing at you two in confusion, probably getting the wrong idea... _Hopefully_, not getting the wrong idea...

"Alright, Daken, since you remember now what is your problem?" You ask annoyed as a couple beads of sweat slides down the side of your face. 'Though I don't think I can help you, I'm not a psychiatrist ya' know...'

"Don't call me that, call me Gyki! And the question I want to ask you is... Um, can you tutor me?" He asks feebly tugging your arm as he looks up at you with tearful lime eyes.

"...What?" You ask a bit skeptical. 'Isn't he supposed to be asking for a date?'

"Will you tutor me?" He asks speaking a little louder now holding the overused puppy-dog stare.

As seconds tick by, you continue to stare down at the mop of brown hair as he gazes back pleadingly. Your eyes close tightly and with a twitching brow, you frown down at the boy.

"...No" You answer prying your arm from the boy's death grip.

"But why Ms. (your name)!" He asks tightening his grip.

"Because... I'm busy!" You reply starting to drag the clinging boy down the hall. 'No, because you're a lying, manipulative, failing son of a bitch!'

"Please, Ms. (your name)! I need you... To help me with my work! Please! I really want to improve!" He cries. 'Why you lying, sick little freak bastard you...'

"Why do you need me to tutor you? Aren't you _the best _in your year? _Daken_?" You ask dryly.

"Ms. (your name), please just call me Gyki! Really! And I am the best in my year! _The best_! And I want to keep improving and the only way that can happen is to have to learn from the best!" He replies and starts to look around frantically then points to a chart hanging on the bulletin board. "See! Look, I am the best!"

You walk over to the bulletin board dragging the boy along with you. 'Freshmen Top 10 students...' One of the charts read and you look to the next chart to find the 'Sophomore Top 20 students... 1. Gyki Daken... Damn...'

"If you didn't know, Daken, I'm _not_ the best. Why didn't you go to the best since you obviously want to learn from the best?" You state tapping on the senior chart.

"I-um..." The brunette blushes again. "Ms. (your name), in my eyes you _are_ the best! If it wasn't for that horrible, evil and thankfully retired art teacher that had a stick in the Nether regions... You would be 1... But, to me you will always be the best..." He says sincerely gazing at you with tinted cheeks. "And to other students like me, too!" He adds on quickly. 'Wow, does this kid got it bad or... Have I hit my head on something?' You think blushing.

"So, Ms. (your name), will you tutor me?" He asks staring at you softly.

"...No... Sorry... _Gyki_" You mutter backing away inconspicuously before the boy can have time to reattach himself again. 'No, Gyki I'm kidding, I'd love to tutor you and on the second day of tutoring I wouldn't mine if those hormones of yours got the best of you and you suddenly molested me! No I wouldn't mind at all!'

"But Ms. (your name)-"

"I'm sorry, Gyki... I'm just too busy!" You say quickly walking away.

"No Ms. (your name)!" He cries as you suddenly quicken your pace, but pause when a weight suddenly grips your leg. You scowl and continue to drag the boy along. 'Persistent little-'

"Please Ms. (your name), I want to improve! Let me become your disciple! I only ask for 30 minutes of your time! Please and just once a week! Please, please! I'm begging!" He cries getting dragged down the hall to the exit.

'Do I risk being molested and maybe even gossiped about for tutoring a demented, obsessed kid and using up the time I should be using to get back to the feudal era? Why the hell not? I'm brave... And I could kick this shrimp's ass if he did try to... Do that...'

"...I don't think I've met anyone so persistent, Gyki..." You reply taking your drag to a halt. "You seem to be a very manipulative person and to be honest I think you're demented..." You say frowning deeply and folding your arms. 'Mother always said honesty was the right way to go when turning someone down...'

"But, Ms. (your name)-"

"Don't interrupt me! To get to the point... You remind me of someone I use to know... I like you, Gyki... You're going to be a horrible disciple, but I know you'll come out on top with my help!" You say half-smiling. 'Wait-That didn't sound right!'

"Really Ms. (your name)?" He asks starry-eyed. You roll your eyes and nod. "Thanks, Ms. (your name), I don't know what to say... I-" He suddenly starts to lean forward towards you.

You raise a brow in confusion before crouching and sweep a leg under his feet, to which he comes crashing down to the ground. Standing up you glare down at the mop head.

"Don't ever do that again, unless you don't want to be my pupil..." You say scowling. "I'll see ya' next then!" You say with a quick smile before strutting towards the door.

"Thanks again, Ms. (your name)! I'll be over your house on Monday! I love youuu!" He yells after you. 'I'll just pretend I didn't hear that...' You think getting a slight headache as you exit the school.

* * *

The cold winter air brushes against your numb cheeks as you continue to shift a map of streets up, down and sideways. Frowning you fold up the map and gaze down the street, looking for any sign for the public transportation vehicle... Seeing no sign of said vehicle you fold your arms trying to get warm yourself. 'Alright, first I'll take this bus to... Whatever the name of the street was and then I'll have to walk the rest of the way to the Hideku shrine and sneak into the well house place...'

At the sound of a vehicle pulling up toward you, your head snaps instantly, but you're disappointed to find a small, black car in place where of where the bus should be... The black, tinted windows slowly roll down in front of you and out pops the head of a man wearing sunglasses.

"Excuse me, Miss are you, (your name)(f.n.) by any chance?" He asks looking at you. 'No...No it isn't, the name's Jane Doe! And who are you? The secret service? Are you Mr. Sunglasses? Oh my god! The IRS! Run for your lives!'

"Yeah... How do you know my name?" You ask nervously getting off the bench.

Mr. Sunglasses nods to the driver before getting out of the car and approaches you. This guy really looks like the secret service! A black suit, ear piece, sunglasses, black shoes... Hey, is that a _gun_ in that gun holder right there?

"Ms. (your name), we have been ordered by our employer to bring you to him, now please come with us." He says coming to halt as you continue to back away.

"Who is your employer?" You ask from behind the bench.

"You will be informed when you are with our employer, now please come with us, and also please keep in mind that we will be punished _harshly_ if we hurt you... Quoted from our employer...Now please come, we're in sort of a hurry..." He says holding out a hand towards you.

"I don't think I can do that... After so many times of being told not to get into a strange strangers car, a girl just has to interpret it sometime... Sorry, Mr. Sunglasses..." You reply glaring at Mr. Sunglasses.

With that you start to walk down the street and start to quicken your pace when you hear the black car and Mr. Sunglasses start to follow behind you.

"Ms. (you name), you have to come with us or-"

"Or what? And how do you know my name!" You ask annoyed.

"Or we'll have to keep on following you until you submit!" Mr. Sunglasses says walking beside you. "And though he said that we will be punished if we hurt you, but he didn't say we will be punished if we force you, Ms. (your name)."

"Oh really? Are you going to try and kidnap me, then?" You ask smirking halfheartedly. 'Your boss can kiss my ass; he didn't make an appointment... Unlike a certain demented disciple...'

"Well, frankly... Yes." He says grabbing your arm tightly and trying to drag you to the car. You quickly grab onto the gate you were walking beside and instantly trying to channel your _ki_.

You gulp deeply when you can't seem to find it... You give up the _ki_ channeling when Mr. Sunglasses tries to pull you roughly from the gate. You wince as his grip tightens on your arm.

"Let me the fuck go! Didn't our boss tell you not to hurt me, you bastard!" You yell holding tightly onto the gate.

"Plan B..." You hear Mr. Sunglasses mutter and quickly try to channel your _ki_ again.

He quickly puts a strong scented cloth over your nose and you accidentally inhale. You slowly start to slump against the gate. 'An anesthetic... Stupid Mr. Sunglasses... Plan B my ass, you dumbass... I pity your boss, why the-' Your eyes roll back into your head as you become unconscious. '-hell would he employ such an idiot...'

* * *

'Alright, lets see here... I was at my locker, and then jumped by a mope-head, wannabe disciple, stalker... Then when I was heading to a temple when I was attacked by... This black suit dude and car... I couldn't channel my _ki_, and then he... Did the river dance! No, no he didn't... He's not cool enough to do that... Well, anyways I think I was just kidnapped... And now, I'm afraid to open my eyes...'

Even though you're afraid to open your eyes, what you were laying on was really soft and very comfortable, probably a couch because you couldn't roll over on one side and plus decreasing the fear facts there's a blanket on top of you, so you won't get cold! Getting up the courage you crack an eye open to see to see a dark colored ceiling. You throw your fear to the side and fully open up your eyes and shift into a sitting position. Your eyes widen as you take in the room.

It looks like a living room _and _it's huge! It's probably two or three of the dojo's put together, hell maybe even four! And the furniture! One recliner probably costs more than a newly built house in the suburbs! And this couch... It could probably fit six heavy people and neither one would be uncomfortable at all, and look at the size of that bloody television over there... But, enough about the furniture, where the hell am I? Oh yeah, with Mr. Sunglasses' boss...You stand up looking around and noticing a hall leading to some other rooms. Deciding on taking a tour or maybe even to loot you go down the hall.

Approaching the hall, you frown noticing someone had taken off your shoes, which were replaced with house shoes, and your coat leaving you in your school uniform...

Pausing at the first door, you pull it open to find a... Closet. Closing the door uninterested of its contents, you continue quietly down the hall toward the next door on the other side of the hall. This door was already cracked open a bit and it looks like the light was on inside. Carefully peeking inside, you see an office of some sort... Straight ahead of you, one big desk holding a computer, near the wall a bookshelf, a couch, a file cabinet, a small television and other stuff...

Noticing no one occupying the room, you push the door open farther and take a few cautious steps into the room. Halting your exploration, you jump in surprise when you hear a _crash _coming from the living room. Cautiously you slowly leave the room heading back toward the living room and taking a peek inside. Nothing, no one's in here... You proceed further into the room inspecting a broken lamp. Maybe the boss has a pet or something.

"So, you're finally awake... (your name)." A familiar voice says behind you causing you to gasp in surprise.

With wide eyes you stiffly turn around to find...?

"Oh my god..." Your breathe catches in your throat as you gape at the... Stranger? 'It couldn't be...'

Turn to page- 6

Author's Notes

Yeah, it feels good to type _Turn to page _at times like these. 'Nods' Anyways, for the date I'm going by this year's calendar (even though in the story it's 2006), so the date in this chapter is Friday, January 28, 2006... Also, about Gyki... Originally, he was supposed to be the reincarnate of Seta Soujiro (From Kenshin) all nice, kind and misguided... But, when I was writing he suddenly turned into... I don't know (maybe a bit like Shuichi from Gravitation...) Feh, anyone can get good grades these days...

So, where the hell are you? Have you really been kidnapped? Will you actually get back to the feudal era next chapter! And who the hell is this!

See ya'


	5. Chapter 5

The name, Time and Time Again for this season, I got from the song Time and Time Again by the band Chronic Future... I don't think the song and the story has anything to do with each other, but... I'm not entirely sure...

Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha... If I was Rumiko Takahashi... I wouldn't be writing this, right now... Heck, I wouldn't have written the whole story, I'd be working on the original series right now... Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Cole Blade, Ms. Youkai or Chronic Future... So, um, on with the third season!

Chapter 5

_With Memories Hung Over Head, the Future Still Drifts in the Pass _

"Oh my god..." Your breathe catches in your throat as you gape at the... Stranger? 'It couldn't be...'

The man standing in the entrance of the hall slowly approached you, but stopping far enough to leave you with your personal bubble of space. The man had neatly combed jet black hair, silver eyes and creamy, white skin. He wore a loose fitting, navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt, black slacks and house shoes to complete the outfit... Despite, his appearance... He had to be the incarnation of _him_...

"S-Sesshoumaru?" You ask gulping and looking agape.

"Yes" He responds as he gives your form a once over.

"...Really?"

"Yes"

"How?" You ask quietly, still gaping at the ebony-haired man.

"It's hard to explain. It seems we were all transported to this era over night..." He replies just as softly.

As your gaze wanders around the room, you feel your feet suddenly pull forward to pull the dog demon turned human into a tight hug.

"_Sesshoumaru_... I thought I'd never see you again, because I couldn't go back..." You mutter into the man's shirt, crying softly.

"It's only been two days..." You hear him whisper back with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, but in time it's been like 500 years..." You mutter sniffing.

When content silence falls around you, you two continue to linger in the embrace. 'It feels nice again... Even if it's _only _been two days since... It feels nice again to be protected...'

"Sesshoumaru... I, um... You're human...?" You state slowly easing out of the embrace.

"Not exactly... I can return to my original forms at will." He replies.

"Oh... Good..." You reply glancing up at the dog demon. You pause noticing an arched brow and a questioning gaze staring down at you. Blushing lightly you answer- "What? Don't look at me like that! It's just weird seeing you this way!" You blurt avoiding his stare. 'Though he looks just as good this way, too...'

When your eyes settle on his facade once again, you see the same look with a bit of smugness.

"Sesshou-"

Cutting you off in mid whine, he seals your lips with his own, softly. 'This kiss is definitely Sesshoumaru...' He pulls you closer as the kiss gets deeper and you happily comply diving into his warmth. Sooner or later you have to break away, to get air... With a flushed face you smile up at the dog demon.

"Sesshoumaru... Where are we?" You ask noticing his façade falling into the regular pokerfaced expression he's mastered and you've grown to love.

"In my apartment, downtown Kyoto..." He replies stepping away from you.

"Apartment?" You repeat following him into the living room. 'This place is his? No way... This is so weird...'

"Yes, supposedly in this time I'm the president of a very successful and popular company... Tenrousei corporations."

"A president... Cool..." You mutter pausing as you take another observation of the living room.

Your gaze soon settles back on the dog demon, who's now leaning on the wall looking out the window. Stepping up next to him you catch a glimpse of the night sky above the busy streets of Kyoto.

"How long have I been sleeping?" You ask frowning at the chocolate sky.

"...Five hours, it's currently about 9:30."

"That long! I wonder if my grandfather called the police yet... Though, I've already been gone for two years already..." You say shrugging. 'And somehow came back magically overnight, but what the hell?'

"Your grandfather has already been informed about your whereabouts; he believes you're on a school field trip right now." He replies glancing at you.

"Speaking of my whereabouts... If you had those black suits to... Bring me here, how did you know where I would be?" You ask curiously. "Because of course we've only been in the future for like two days right?"

"Yes, you are correct, but I didn't get where I am today, by not taking advantage of how much power I have... And before you ask, yes, I do have the memories of my former self."

"Oh... What? Earlier you said _we_ were all _transported_ to this era overnight, but you just said you have the memories of your _former_ self... What's going on?" You ask suspiciously, taking a small step backwards.

"So you're not as foolish as I thought." He mutters turning towards you with smirking eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" You ask irritated trying to keep a calm front.

"That was a compliment, you should be flattered."

"I should be, but I'm not, because I'm not foolish at all!" You reply folding your arms.

As a dense silence fills the room, you bite your lip anxiously awaiting another reply from the dog demon supposedly turned human...

"...I'm not lying to you; it does seem as if we were transported to this era overnight because two days ago I awoke remembering every detail of our night together perfectly clear and the morning, also..." He says staring at your blushing façade. "Though the day before that morning, I didn't know you existed, which would be why the reason for this turn of events is too complicated to explain..." He finishes as you start to ponder in perplexity.

"So, you say, um, the day before two days ago you didn't know I existed, but the morning of the first day, you suddenly knew who I was and what happened in the feudal era, but... You don't know what the hell's going on or what happened?" You ask and he nods calmly. "But, um, what's real... Baffling to me is that I don't remember the last two years here, I only remember our time in the feudal era!" You state starting to feel a slight headache approaching.

As another silence falls around you both, you almost jump in surprise when you hear the knob of the door farthest from you jingle. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, your eyes widen as the door opens and in pops a head of dark hair belonging to a 10-year-old.

"Rin!" You call out to the short, school uniform wearing girl, who looks at you with bright brown eyes.

"(your name)!" The girl yells back and bounds towards you.

Grinning you bend down and capture the girl in a hug. 'This is so cool! Rin looks so cute in a school uniform!' Your grin suddenly disappears when you look up to see the big nosed, black suit, also known as Mr. Sunglasses standing next to the door. Frowning at the black suited man, you finally take note of his odd complexion, if you didn't know any better you could say that he looked a bit lime, but it could also be just the cold weather...

"Hey, you're that guy that kidnapped me!" You yell at the pallor skinned man releasing Rin.

"Yeah, and you're the potty mouthed, insufferable brat that tried to kill me while _you_ were sleeping! I don't know how master can tolerate you!" Mr. Sunglasses yells back, obviously irked just to see you again.

"I am not an _insufferable_ brat, who are you to say that anyway? You big-nosed kidnapper!" You say frowning.

"You may not be too insufferable, but you are a potty-mouthed brat! And I am someone to say such things by seeing, or hearing you talk so loudly in your sleep!" Mr. Sunglasses yells a bit red with anger.

"I-I do not talk in my sleep!" You protest blushing, waving a fist at the irritated Mr. Sunglasses.

"Bull-" Mr. Sunglasses is interrupted.

"That will be all, Jaken..." Sesshoumaru cuts in calmly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, I will be in my room." He says, sighing heavily and without another indignant glare at you, he heads off down the hall. 'The hell? That big-nose is _Jaken_?'

"Well, what a nice, polite fellow that Jaken is." You mutter folding your arms.

"Yeah, Jaken always seems to be mad about something, but Rin knows deep down he's real nice!" Rin says smiling as you glance at her impassively.

"I bet, so Rin, how was school today?" You ask shrugging.

"It was fun! Rin learned a lot new things today! Especially in math! Multiplying is so fun, and the teacher gave Rin candy when Rin won a multiplying game we played today!" She says grinning. 'Aw, how cute a math whiz in the making!'

"That's great Rin!" You say smiling at the 10-year-old.

"Yeah, and Jaken took Rin out for ice-cream today to celebrate! Maybe next time , can come with us?" She asks. 'And yet, she still talks about herself in third-person...'

"Yeah, maybe, Rin" You reply smiling at the girl.

"Alright, Rin has to go do homework now, goodnight (your name)! Good night Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin says skipping away.

"Goodnight Rin!" You reply to the retreating girl. "Aw, Rin's grown up in the pass two days! She looks so eager to do her homework!" You say sniffing.

Sighing with pride, you glance at the dog demon... 'I guess we _all_ were transported here... This is getting stranger by the minute...'

"Um, so what do you suppose we do now?" You ask staring feebly at the impassive dog demon.

"Wait and see what happens, whatever brought us here shouldn't be in the dark too much longer." He replies.

"Yeah, we'll just have to be ready when it or they come." You say nodding.

Casually walking over to the couch you were lying on, you push the blanket aside and sit, pleased that it's still just as comfortable as it was 10 minutes ago. The dog demon follows in suit, sitting beside you.

"So, this is the lifestyles of the rich and famous CEO of Tenrousei corporations? Nice!" You say grinning and taking another look around the room.

"Hardly... I could do much better than this if I pleased..." He replies.

"Need to remind you, you're telling this to an eighteen-year-old, jobless, still in high school student?" You ask pouting.

"No, but I'm pointing out that this isn't the standard of living of people of my quota, my secretary is living better than this." He replies with arrogance laced behind his impassive words.

"Oh? Then why are you living in this _dump _then?" You ask sarcastically. "And how would you know how you're secretary's living? She's _just_ your secretary, right?"

"I wouldn't, but how do you know my secretary's a she? However, if you desire to become my secretary, I won't prevent you from getting an application..." He says shrugging a bit.

"Ah, but-... Isn't there some kind of law against...? Something like that?" You ask blushing while fidgeting with the seam of your uniform skirt.

"So you accept the job? Excellent..." He mutters as you feel him moving closer towards you.

"What? No, it's against a law!" You protest and almost squeak as he leans over you.

"I'm not afraid of the law..." He says and smirks. "It's the other way around."

He then descends the final few inches before you can protest more and captures your lips. He soon crawls half-way on top of you, leaving you sandwiched between his chest and the comfy couch. Is it just me or does Sesshoumaru seem a bit...? _Hot_ this evening? You ponder clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. As the kiss gets deeper, you gasp as a cool hand slides beneath your shirt, to caress the bare skin of your stomach. Yes, definitely hot, not wasting any time either... As his tongue slide between your lips, you-

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

At the sound of the little girl's voice, you both instantly break apart and a little too fast when you fall off the couch. Just as you make an attempt to get up the 10-year-old appears before you.

"What's (Your name) doing on the floor?" She questions, frowning.

"Um..." You frantically look around for Sesshoumaru and look over the couch to see him quickly heading down the hall. 'Deserting bastard!' You think glaring at the retreating dog demon's back.

"Well, I was- I thought- I was looking for my shoes! But, I see there not under the couch, so..." You say stumbling over your words and standing up sheepishly.

"Oh..." Rin replies blinking away her confusion before smiling again. "Look at what Rin drew for art class!" She says holding up a sheet of paper.

"What a pretty picture, Rin!" You say smiling at the 10-year-old. 'I wonder if it's a dog...Or a sheep or a-'

"Really! It's Lord Sesshoumaru!" She says waving the picture around. 'So, it is a dog...' You think innocently.

"I knew that, of course it's Sesshoumaru, Rin! You're bound to get an _A_ for that!"

"Yeah, but Jaken says that it looks nothing like Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin's going to fail!" She says pouting.

"Well, Jaken's blind! You shouldn't listen to him, Rin; he's a big meanie anyway!" You reply frowning. 'And that traitor Sesshoumaru is an even bigger meanie! Well, from the looks of this picture anyway! Hahahahaha!'

"Rin's glad (your name)likes it! Thanks!" Rin says skipping back to her room. 'But, Rin I don't _like_ it... I love it!'

"You're welcome Rin!" You say following after the girl, but pausing at the end hall next to the door where you found the computer inside.

Turning the knob you frown, finding it locked. Frowning, you turn and go down the hall Rin went, to find the girl out of sight. 'What some guest treatment they got here... I feel so honored, to be roaming the halls without a clue in the world-' You halt as a door in front of you swings open, and out walks Jaken, (this time without his outer suit-coat) and the sound of a flushing toilet. 'Ah, the bathroom! Did you have a nice piss, Jaken?'

"Hi Jaken!" You greet the toad man sweetly as he glances at you in disgust.

"Don't talk to me..." The toad man mutters back heading down the hall.

"Ah, wait! Please!" You say following the toad man. 'I said _please _big-nose now take that pep out of your step!'

"What do you want now? To assault me more by any chance?" He asks irritably. 'I wouldn't waste my time... But, why would I in the first place!'

"Of course not, why would I want to assault you anyway, Jaken! We just started off on the wrong foot!" You reply sighing. "But, anyways, do you know where Sesshoumaru is?"

"If you disrespect Lord Sesshoumaru any further I won't tell you anything!" The toad man growls angrily.

"What? How am I disrespecting him?" You ask becoming annoyed.

"You address him plainly as "Sesshoumaru" that's disrespect! He is to be called "Lord Sesshoumaru"!"

"Really now?" You mutter impassively, concealing hidden annoyance. "Well, he doesn't seem to mine though, but... Do you know where _Lord_ Sesshoumaru is?" You ask dripping with sweetness.

"I'm not sure, but I suppose he's in the room, straight down the hall, to your right... Now get out of my face, potty-mouthed brat!" He says shooing you away as he opens a door possibly the entrance to his room.

"Gladly, and goodnight to you, too, Big-nose, toad bastard!" You say grinning as you follow his instructions down the hall.

At the sound of a door slamming shut you turn the corner, heading straight towards the room Jaken suggested. Peeking inside the room, you see no Sesshoumaru in sight, but hear his voice some where near, possibly on the phone. Walking into the room, you take note of its sizes and looks... This must be his bedroom, you think staring at the bed in the room... And of course, the bed isn't the _only _nice thing in the room, there's a lot of stuff in the room but... It looks like such a... Attractive piece of furniture...

Your eyes quickly dart from the bed to the dog demon walking out of the, what could possibly be a bathroom. Clicking off the cell phone in hand he sits it on his desk.

"Some traitor you are! If Rin suddenly started asking me about the birds and the bees, what am I suppose to tell her? I know nothing about the birds and the bees to be teaching a child about it! And I don't even know why it's called birds and the bees! The birds and the bees don't get it on together, so it makes no sense! But if something like that ever happens again, I'm not doing anything birds and the bees related activities with you ever again!" You say mock angrily just throwing in an empty threat for the fun of it.

"I had to make a phone call..." He says off-handedly, ignoring your mock-anger.

"Thought so..." You reply shrugging off your annoyance.

He then heads towards the bed and you stand cemented in your spot beside the door as he casually starts to take off his shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath.

"Yeah, so um, what was the call about?" You ask blushing slightly.

"...Business." He replies tossing the shirt into a possible laundry basket and walks towards you.

"Oh, I see, you are a businessman of course, so, one shouldn't be surprised..." You say shrugging. Just as he reaches you, he closes the door and quickly locks it.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want to be interrupted while sleeping right, because being a businessman, especially a president of a business, it shoulda been a bit of a long, tiring day, right?" Instead of responding, he picks you up and heads towards the bed.

"Well, I guess, you probably have a lot more stamina, than regular businessman- ah!" You pause as you're suddenly dropped on the bed. "Always, the gentleman, huh? _Lord _Sesshoumaru?" Still being unresponsive he makes quick work of your shirt tossing it to the floor.

"I guess this means I'm sleeping over tonight..." You mutter blushing as he crawls over you.

"...Not exactly... Now shut up..." The dog demon finally responds, more growling than saying. Glaring down at your sheepish form, he claps twice bringing the room into a peaceful darkness as he just as soon descends upon your form.

Turn to page- 7

Notes-

Woohoo! That was fun! Fun, fun, fun! I-I think those perfume fumes are getting to me, but it was fun! It just suddenly feels a bit more complicated that I brought Jaken back, especially with that stick up the you-know-where... Maybe Sesshoumaru can lend him some money to get it surgically removed... (At least you remembered to keep your potty-mouth shut in front of Rin! Hahahaha!) And I wonder, does Rin really talk about herself in third-person, I never pay attention enough to notice... And Sesshoumaru I like him... He's fun to imagine human and demon, no? Just think about it... A hot Sesshoumaru (human or demon form) good or bad thing? Heaven or hell?

Clap on! _'Clap, clap'_ clap off! _'Clap, clap'_ clap on, clap off! _'Clap, clap, clap, clap'_

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

The name, Time and Time Again for this season, I got from the song Time and Time Again by the band Chronic Future... I don't think the song and the story has anything to do with each other, but... I'm not entirely sure...

Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha... If I was Rumiko Takahashi... I wouldn't be writing this, right now... Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Cole Blade, Ms. Youkai or Chronic Future... So, um, on with the third season!

Chapter 6

_With Memories Hanging on a Thread, the Future Lives in the Pass_

"Oh my god..." Your breathe catches in your throat as you gape at the... Stranger? 'It couldn't be...'

The man standing in the entrance of the hall slowly approached you, but stopping far enough to leave you with your personal bubble of space. The man had _a bit_ messy jet black hair, dark purple eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a loose fitting, long-sleeved shirt, black slacks and house shoes to complete the outfit... Despite, his appearance... He had to be the incarnation of _him_...

"I-Inuyasha?" You ask gulping and looking agape.

"Yeah" He responds as he gives your form a once over.

"...Really?"

"Yeah"

"How?" You ask quietly, still gaping at the ebony-haired man.

"I don't know exactly, I think we were all transported to this era overnight." He replies just as softly.

As your gaze wanders around the room, you feel your feet suddenly pull forward to pull the dog boy turned human into a tight hug.

"_Inuyasha! _I thought I'd never see you again, because I couldn't go back..." You mutter into the man's shirt, crying softly.

"It's only been two days..." You hear him whisper back with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, but in time it's been like 500 years..." You mutter sniffing.

When content silence falls around you, you two continue to linger in the embrace. 'It feels nice again... Even if it's _only _been two days since... It feels nice again to be protected...'

"Inuyasha... I, um... You're human... It's the full moon?" You state slowly easing out of the embrace.

"No, this is just an illusion that old lady Kaede came up with." He replies.

"Oh... Kaede is here, too?" You ask blinking slowly.

"Not that I know of…"

"Oh, good..." You reply glancing up at the dog boy. You pause noticing an arched brow and a questioning gaze staring down at you. Blushing lightly you answer- "What? Don't look at me like that! I-I have nothing against Kaede! It's just weird seeing you this way!" You blurt avoiding his stare. 'Though he looks just as good this way, too...'

When your eyes settle on his facade once again, you see the same look with a bit of smugness.

"Inuya-"

Cutting you off in mid whine, he seals your lips with his own, softly. 'This kiss is definitely Inuyasha...' He pulls you closer as the kiss gets deeper and you happily comply diving into his warmth. Sooner or later you have to break away, to get air... With a flushed face you smile up at the dog boy.

"Inuyasha... Where are we?" You ask noticing his façade falling into a frown.

"In my apartment, downtown Kyoto..." He replies stepping away from you.

"Apartment?" You repeat following him into the living room. 'This place is his? No way... This is so weird...'

"Yes, and supposedly in this time I'm the inheritor of a very successful and popular company... Tenrousei corporations and I can fully take over when I graduate."

"Cool… High school?" You ask pausing as you take another observation of the living room.

"Hell no, college, they wouldn't let me step foot in the office if I was only 18! Not that I wanted to anyway…"

Your gaze soon settles back on the dog boy, who's now leaning on the wall looking out the window. Stepping up next to him you catch a glimpse of the night sky above the busy streets of Kyoto.

"How long have I been sleeping?" You ask frowning at the chocolate sky.

"Five hours, it's about 9:30 now. You slept like a rock, by the way…"

"That long! I wonder if my grandfather called the police yet... Though, I've already been gone for two years already..." You say shrugging. 'And somehow came back magically overnight, but what the hell?'

"Your grandfather was already called; he thinks you're on a school field trip right now." He replies glancing at you.

"Speaking of my whereabouts... If you had those black suits to... Bring me here, how did you know where I would be?" You ask curiously. "Because of course we've only been in the future for like two days right?"

"Yeah, you have a right to be suspicious, but I didn't half-way into the office, without using the power I already have... I got good connections." He states smirking.

"Oh…" You mutter bemusedly and folding your arms. 'This Inuyasha is in college and about to become the president of this huge corporation and two days ago, I was sure he wasn't that much of a scholar…' You muse glancing nervously at the frowning dog boy.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"Inuyasha, you're… _Different_." You answer simply. The dog boy opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it giving you a quizzical glare.

"How am I different?" He snaps frowning.

"Well, you're about to graduate from _college_-"

"Times have changed, there weren't colleges back then!"

"You're going to become the CEO of Tenrousei!"

"I told you I'm inheriting it, it was my father's company in this era! Do you only think I'm different because I'm smarter and wealthier!"

"Well, no…" You mutter frowning at the carpet. "I guess I'm just paranoid, this is happening a bit fast… Sorry Inuyasha!" You say sheepishly capturing the dog-boy in another hug.

"I guess I should only be really paranoid when something big has changed about you… You still do like ramen right?"

"…No." You hear the dog-boy mutter as a bead of sweat travels down the side of his face.

"What? Really!" You ask quizzically taking a step away from the dog-boy.

"No, I eat nothing, but ramen all the time, all day! Matter of fact I own a ramen company!" He huffs sarcastically as you snicker.

"Really now? Inuyasha, there are more things in the world other than ramen to eat…" He grunts at your reply as you practically skip over to him and hug him again.

"Yep, you're the same grouchy dog boy… But without the dog ears, of course!"

"Yeah and you're still an annoying crybaby!" He counters smirking.

"Eh? I'm not an annoying crybaby! Take it back!" You annoyed demand waving a fist in the air.

"Yeah, you are! You were just crying a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, but you liked it!" You say pouting. "And I bet you felt the same way! Not seeing me in 500 years and 2 days! What did you do all that time, Inuyasha?" You add smugly.

"Not much, school and work took up much of my time… But, I bet you cried everyday, crybaby!" He mocks laughing.

"How cruel, don't call your girlfriend a crybaby Inuyasha! And just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to submit to this and not kick your ass!" You pout clinging you're fists.

"Hah, _girlfriend_…?"

Interrupting your dark reply the door, to exit and entrance the apartment swings open and in pops a head of auburn hair belonging to a 9-year-old.

"Shippou!" You call out to the short, school uniform wearing boy, who looks at you with bright green eyes.

"(your name)!" The boy yells back and bounds towards you.

Grinning you bend down and capture the fox-boy in a hug. 'This is so cool! Shippou looks so cute in a school uniform! And he's definitely taller since he's human, too… I guess.' Your grin suddenly disappears when you look up to see the big nosed, black suit, also known as Mr. Sunglasses standing next to the door. Frowning at the black suited man, you finally take note of his odd complexion, if you didn't know any better you could say that he looked a bit lime, but it could also be just the cold weather...

"Hey, you're the bastard that kidnapped me!" You yell at the pallor skinned man releasing Shippou.

"Yeah, and you're the potty mouthed, insufferable brat that tried to kill me while _you_ were sleeping! I don't know how master can tolerate you!" Mr. Sunglasses yells back, obviously irked just to see you again.

"I am not an _insufferable_ brat, who are you to say that anyway? You big-nosed kidnapper!" You say frowning.

"You may not be too insufferable, but you are a potty-mouthed brat! And I am someone to say such things by seeing, or hearing you talk so loudly in your sleep!" Mr. Sunglasses yells a bit red with anger.

"I-I do not talk in my sleep!" You protest blushing, waving a fist at the irritated Mr. Sunglasses.

"Bulls-" Mr. Sunglasses is interrupted.

"Ken, you can go now." Inuyasha cuts in calmly, with a twitching brow, from either irritation or amusement.

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha, I will be in my room." He says, sighing heavily and without another indignant glare at you, he heads off down the hall. 'The hell? So, that Big-nose's name is _Ken_? Kukukuku!'

"Well, what a nice, polite chap that Ken is." You mutter folding your arms.

"Just as much as you're a nice, polite girl…" Inuyasha mutters snickering as he gazes back out the window.

"He's always been like that, in his profile, it said he was divorced without any children, I think he's lonely…" Shippou says thoughtfully.

"Profile? Where the hell have you been looking? The Personals in the newspaper?" Inuyasha mutters.

"Just because he's lonely doesn't mean he has to be a prick, my grandfather use to live alone, but he isn't a prick… Though I'm not too sure about him particularly anyway-"

"The profile in his resume, idiot! Why would I look in the Personals?" Shippou says glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hey-" Inuyasha is cut off-

"So, Shippou, how was school today?" You ask shrugging off the last subject as Inuyasha fumes in the background from being cut off.

"It was fine, though I still think my math teacher hates me!" The fox-boy whines.

"Why would this person hate you, Shippou?" You ask sympathetically.

"I do all the work, but she says she'll still fail me! I-"

"Will you shut up about that already! I already told you the reason why you're barely passing is because you're not doing your homework, dumb ass!" Inuyasha yells irately.

"I do, do my homework, but the last time I did she didn't collect it!"

"That's not a reason to quit for good, idiot!"

"I didn't quit for good and I was talking to (your name), anyway, stupid!"

"Hey! Enough already!" You loudly intercept annoyed. "Bad habits, die hard, huh? Shippou, why don't you take the first step and go do your homework now?"

"But, I didn't get homework tonight!" Shippou states.

"Yeah? Like you didn't have homeworkin thelast few weeks, huh?" Inuyasha says folding his arms.

"Shippou…" You sigh. 'Damn, this so weird…' "Do you know why the boy who cried wolf can't cry anymore?" You ask frowning seriously.

"Um, no…" He says bemusedly.

"Well, he can't because he failed his math class, which ruined his chance at getting into college and now he can't get a decent job to pay for a surgery to get his voice box fixed because the wolf ripped it out of him!" You say dramatically throwing your hands into the air.

"… But what does he have to do with me?" Shippou asked perplexedly.

"…I'm not sure, just-just go and do a school related activity, Shippou." You say as a bead of sweat slides down your forehead.

"Fine, I can see I'm not wanted here!" The fox-boy says sighing and waltzing dramatically out of the room. 'I don't know if I should respond to that…' You think frowning.

As the fox child's form disappears around the corner of the hall, you push aside the blanket from the couch where you once laid and sit and the dog boy soon follows, sitting beside you, though ignoring blanket. 'Alright, time to question suspect number 2!'

"Inuyasha, how long have you been here?" You ask glancing at the dog boy.

"…A year, why?"

"_A_ _year_?" You repeat incredulously. "I'm talking about in this era, because of the stuff you were talking about to Shippou and earlier, too; it seems you were here more than just two days!"

"Oh…" He says simply, eyes lowering to the carpet perplexedly. "I guess I don't know…"

"…But why wouldn't you know?" You ask confused and continue as the dog-boy remains silent. "I went to school these last two days and I didn't remember a thing about the place, I barely recognized my own grandfather and from that I know I've only been in this era for two days… What's going on, Inuyasha?" You ask suspiciously. 'If that's your real name, of course…'

"You act as if I can answer your questions!" Inuyasha finally replies frowning at you. "I told you, I don't know!"

"Well, at least can you tell me what happened this week with you then?" You ask with reinforced patience.

"That I know, I went to school and work as usual this week and did some other stuff-"

"Other stuff?" You ask faking disinterest.

"Yes, other stuff, I do other stuff a lot sometimes, but it's beside the point! Anyways, on Thursday, I…" He trails off with a bit of a distant look in his eyes.

"Well? On Thursday. you?" You drawl trying to get the dog boy's attention and he soon blinks back to the present.

"I dreamed about you…" He whispers becoming distant again.

"…I-Inuyasha, you-" You pause as your face heats up. "You- what-"

"Will you stop stuttering, it wasn't a perverted dream, if that's what you're thinking!" The dog-boy says loudly beside you.

"What? Why would I think that! And besides you can dream about anything you want. I'm just touched you dreamed about me!" You say defensively while smiling.

"Yeah, well Ken says differently." He retorts smirking.

"Ken must have been hallucinating; can you get on with it please?"

"Fine, so I dreamed about you, the feudal era, everything and everybody else… Like it was a replay of all my memories or something, and since then I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I had Ken and my driver to get you… And since, I don't think I've heard of you ever before Thursday, that's why I don't know what's going on, but I know there's a part of me that's been in this era for twenty two years…"

"Damn… So, you- um, well…" You trail off stumbling over your words.

"I already told you to stop stuttering…" He mutters unenthusiastically.

"My stuttering is insignificant, Inuyasha! We've somehow been dropped into the future! And time travel isn't possible without the shikon no tama!" You say exasperatedly, before your eyes widen with horror.

"Oh god, the shikon no tama we never found it! And anything could happen to us now! We could become somehow dropped in the twilight zone next, like somehow suddenly trapped in a box! Or separated! I don't wanna be separated again! Even if it's for two bloody days again! And what would Shippou do alone? He's just a kid, only 9-years-old! He woulda been wolf chow without us! Inuyasha!"

"(your name), calm down!" The dog boy yells pulling you towards him and tightly holding you close. "Panicking at what could happen isn't going to help at all; you're just scaring yourself…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" You mutter against the dog-boy's shirt.

"Of course I'm right!" He snaps back.

"Of course… Though, I don't know if this'll help any, but let's try not being separated again? Ya' know, because I don't know where you'd be without me, Shippou needs his brother figure around…"

"Alright, we'll try not to be separated again…" He replies.

The embrace soon dies, as he pulls away from you and gets up from the couch and pulling you with him. Without a word, he grabs your hand and quickly pulls you out of the living room and down the hall.

"Where are we going? It doesn't take two to go to the bathroom now? Does it?" You ask curiously.

"No, stupid, you obviously need to relax so…" He trails off as he turns the corner, with you following helplessly.

"Oh, so we're back to name-calling now? Huh, jerk?" You ask half-heartedly.

He remains silent as he continues to drag you down the hall, pass a few doors, where you have yet to explore. Sighing as you continue to tread down the long hall, you both turn another corner and he finally steps in front of a door. He whips out a key and unlocks the door before stepping in, followed closely behind by you. The darkness of the room is suddenly brightened when the dog-boy claps twice and the light comes on. Your eyes quickly scan the large room, to see that it must be his bedroom, most evidence from the nice-looking bed over there.

"So, I guess this is where I am to relax?" You ask walking farther into the bedroom.

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to call a massage therapist did you? When I could massage you myself?" He asks grinning and taking off his shirt.

"Well, perverts never can stay in the dark for too long, can they?" You ask smirking despite the visible blush on your cheeks.

"What's perversion got to do with massaging? And I just wanna touch you anyway!"

"Really now? Well, if you're really actually going to massage me… Be gentle, I'm not a big fan of pain… Most of the time…" You say letting yourself be picked up and carried to the bed.

"Of course…" He says clapping twice once again bring darkness to the room. "Now relax, you're going to feel a lot better in a few minutes…"

Turn to page- 8

Notes-

Alright, I may have not been under the influence of perfume fumes in this chapter, but it was still fun! And wow, Inuyasha is about to be the CEO of his own company… And, yes, Shippou is a human boy with red-orange hair, I didn't want to change his hair to black, like Inuyasha's, it's way too common especially in Japan, though I wouldn't change the kid's hair color to pink before black. (No offense to Shuichi from Gravi.) And Inuyasha's eyes, dark purple…? I really don't know, I was told they were that color, and they don't look dark blue at all. (Another overly used color) I couldn't picture Inuyasha with silver eyes, maybe dark silver eyes, if dark silver/gray was a color, so we ended up with dark purple. Maybe I should do some research on colors one day…

Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

Chapter 7

_The beginning of confusing Past and Present_

The fresh, moist scent of running water still lingered in the air; as you twist the shower dial to the point where the water completely turns off, squeak free. Dressed in school uniform, you step in front of the mirror; wipe the fog away and quickly fix your hair as best as possible without a comb. Exiting the bathroom, you yawn as your eyes hazily wander around the room and land on the bed. Blushing you quickly turn away from the crumpled sheets and leave the room, but not without a last glance.

Stepping into the hall you let out a breath that could be somewhere between a sigh and yawn and proceed down the long hall once again. The guest treatment in this place was still horrible, very much so that you could stumble upon a secret hidden trap door and never be heard from again! So, what if you were sleeping with the host, he probably forgot you were even here a long time ago and what good was a disappearing host to you? Feh, you might as well accidentally find that trap door and fall down because he obviously wouldn't and/or doesn't care!

Ending your mental rant, your eyes widen with surprise and glee when you hear the theme music of your favorite cartoon coming from down the hall. Similar to being pulled by a magnet, you practically sprint down the hall, ignoring whatever it was you almost knocked over and enter the living room. Your eyes instantly land on the large television as you float over to the empty space on the couch beside Rin and sit.

"Good morning (your name)!" Rin happily says, obviously happy to be watching Saturday morning cartoons, too.

"Good morning to you, too, Rin!" You say grinning at the ten-year-old.

Your attention soon goes back to the starting cartoon as you eagerly watch it. 'I haven't seen this in years!' You whine happily, while bawling with joy inwardly. The scent of food, most likely breakfast hits your nose drawing your attention away from the television. 'That smells good… And it must not be done yet because Rin's watching TV, well… Can't let good reruns go to waste…' You nod turning back towards the TV, back in awe with your favorite cartoon.

* * *

"Jaken… I didn't know you cook… And so well at that…" You say dreamily, while biting down into a piece of sausage.

"Yeah, and I didn't know you ate and so much at that either… And you've been saying that for the last five minutes! Stop it already!" The spatula holding and apron wearing toad man says irritably.

"I told you already Jaken, just because a person, like me, is beautiful doesn't mean they have eating disorders… It's natural, hon!" You reply waving a piece of bacon at him.

"I'm being sarcastic; I bet you eat your own home into the poor house! You're just like that American pig puppet!" Jaken says chuckling at his own joke.

"What? " You question staying up from the table as a cold aura starts to surround you. "Just what are you trying to say about me, Jaken? Hmm?" You ask darkly with a small smile. Despite the change of temperature in the room, Rin still sits at the table, humming a tune while munching on her breakfast.

"I-It was just a joke, brat…" Jaken replies glaring at you, and quickly shoving a tray of breakfast in your direction. "Make yourself useful and deliver this to Lord Sesshoumaru, he's been in his office all morning."

"Well, I don't usually do maid work, but…" You mutter shrugging off the frosty aura. "Whatever! This time it's on the house, but next time you're going to cough up some cash!" You say taking the tray and as gracefully as possible, walking out of the kitchen with it.

Passing through the living room, you make effort not to stick around and watch a few more cartoons and proceed down the hallway. Frowning, you pause and look around. 'Stupid Jaken didn't tell me, where his office was!' You think while opening the closet door to of course, find coats… 'Well, of course he isn't in the closet, what I'm I thinking? Maybe Jaken drugged my food, the toad bastard…' You think scowling. 'Well, now isn't that a nice coat…' You close the closet disinterestedly and continue down the hall. Stopping at the second door, you open it, to find it lighted and occupied, finally. Walking into the room, you smile at the occupant and sit the tray down on the desk, which also held a computer.

"Good morning! Normally I don't do maid work, but I think I might have beat Jaken up if I stayed any longer; he needs to learn some manners, especially to guests! I mean one minute a person can be complimenting his cooking, next thing you know he's telling a person they have eating disorders and throwing spatulas at them… It's a wonder you guys get guests at all! Wait, do you get guests at all?" You ask walking behind the desk and occupant, to see the computer screen.

Ignoring your question the dog demon continues to type away on the keyboard. Frowning at his disinterest, you peer down at the screen.

"Aren't you hungry? Jaken said you were in here all morning." You ask sincerely, while rubbing your hands over the dog demon's shoulders.

"…I don't need to eat, Jaken should know that… However, I'm not surprised you didn't." He finally replies, pausing for once during his nonstop typing. 'Well, someone didn't get up at the right side of the bed this morning… Maybe I should sleep on the left side next time…'

"I knew that! I've been around you, almost twenty-four-seven for two years! How can someone not notice! I'm not that unaware, ya' know…" You say putting your hands on your hips and acting as insulted. "…Though, even in your human form, you're not hungry at all?"

"My dear, this is just an appearance, it doesn't change who I really am underneath." He says still typing away on the keyboard. 'Eh? "My dear"! Yes, I should definitely try getting on the left side next time…'

"Oh… But how come? Everything needs to eat! Even dirt! If it didn't it couldn't grow so many pretty flowers! I know a living being just can't live on air!" You say dramatically.

"Woman… Are you comparing me to dirt?" He asks, coming to a halt in what was nonstop typing as a bead of sweat slides down the side of your face at the inquire.

"Of course not! Though I didn't mean anything bad by that! If I were comparing you to dirt I'd say people would have to grow wings, or travel in the air because they can't afford to step on you!" You reply, unaware of your ego flattering words. "But, anyways… When you say "need", do you mean as in you're not hungry or when someone asks a person if they have to go to the bathroom and they decline, but they have to go a minute later?" You ask curiously and frown when his cell-phone rings.

"…Hello?" He asks, after retrieving the phone from his desk. "Yes, this afternoon." He says, replying to the mumble sounding voice. "No, it's starting this week and ending ten weeks later… Exactly…" As he leans back in his seat, he throws a casual glance at you, despite the business of the call. "Yes, red type, G… Excellent work, goodnight." He says ending the call, when he presses a button on the phone and puts it back in its respective place.

"You never tell me _goodnight_!" You grumble, folding your arms. You sigh at the dog demon's persistent interest in the computer. 'Cursed, stupid computer… Did I just call a computer stupid…?'

"Um, I need to go back home… Not that I don't love the awesome guest treatment and free breakfast…" You say frowning at the memories. You finally receive the dog demon's attention when he turns towards you with a raised eyebrow. "I can't; of course, I can't walk around here in my school uniform _forever _can I? Of course not, it makes no sense! But I'll be back of course!"

"Very well, have Jaken to drive you… And you may as well have Rin accompany you too." He says getting up from his desk and walking toward the door.

"Why? That means you're going to be all alone, right? Or are you coming, too?" You ask following.

"No…"

"So, you're inviting someone over so you won't be alone here?" You ask frowning.

"No, I have to attend a meeting later." He responds exiting the room.

"You work on Saturdays and Sundays?" You ask quizzically. 'And I thought going to school 5 days a week was overworking yourself…' "But since you won't be here later, you won't be here when we get back!" Your eyes widen at the card held in front of you, which you take silently.

"That will most likely occur, so if you please you can go out and come back here at a later time. I trust you won't indulge too much." He says while you stare down at the plastic card, which supposedly held credit, too.

"You're giving me your credit card…?" You ask dazedly, as a particular memory starts to resurface.

_"Why are you giving me your plastic card, Dad? Weren't you and mom complaining about it?" Asks a child who looks around the age ten. The child walks with a man beside her, through a bustling toy store._

_ "We were, but now it's different, (your name)! And this isn't just a plastic card it's a credit card, it has lots of money on it, and today is your day to get anything you want! I know it's a little early for your birthday-"_

_ "My birthday is in 12 days!" The little girl interrupts, happily._

_ "I know, and since you've been so good this year, I'm giving you an early birthday present! Just keep it a secret from your mother, alright?" The man asks ruffling the grinning child's hair._

_ "Well, Dad… It's going to be a little hard trying to keep my mouth shut about this, ya' know?"_

_ "Alright, will two free gifts keep your mouth shut?" The man asks smirking._

_ "That with ice-cream and candy later can do a lot for a while…" The little girl says smiling innocently._

_ "You're like a clone of your own mother! Stepping as low as to blackmail your own father about giving you free gifts! You'd make a hell of a car saleswoman one day kid! And even one your mother blackmailed me into proposing to her! That woman has enough dirt to fill the Grand Canyon!" The man stops noticing his daughter's attention on the credit card._

_ "What's wrong? Is there something weird on it?"_

_ "No, I was just wondering how this piece of plastic can hold money… It doesn't open and it isn't made of paper!" The child says and the adult stares back blankly before chuckling._

_ "Well, you can hang on to it if you want until you learn how it holds money, tadpole…" _

_ "Really!" The adult nods as they continue to walk through the busy toy store. "Hurray!" The girl cheers before glaring up at her father "Don't call me tadpole!"_

You blink away the memories, as your eyes resettle back on the questioning dog demon...

"Why are you giving me your credit card?"

"Do you have any currency with you?"

"…No, but-"

"In today's society we use currency to compensate to whatever our needs are-"

"I know that! It's not like I have amnesia or something! It's just that I don't wanna take your money!" You say staring down helplessly at the shiny plastic card.

"Why not?"

"Because- it's like you hiring me to be your secretary! _You know _I really couldn't be your secretary! I know things like that are wrong, but I just don't remember why?" You say folding your arms as the dog demon stares back perplexedly. "_Sesshoumaru_, it's impolite to-eh!"

You suddenly find the dog demon's lips crushed upon yours, without so much of a glint of warning. You're just as soon enveloped between his warmth and the oddly warm walls of the hallway. Ending just as quickly as it started, you stare up at the dog demon dazedly, before blinking repeatedly when he releases you.

"You should be going, Jaken may be leaving soon. We'll continue this later." He says before walking down the opposite end of the hall.

"...Ok!" You reply, not suppressing a cheerful grin, which Shin and Kaori would probably call dopey, but they weren't here right now, so you could smile dopey all you want unsuppressed!

Turning on your heel, you practically skip out of the hall and into the living room, obviously forgetting about the tray of uneaten breakfast and the credit card, which you placed conveniently in your pocket. Seating on the couch beside Rin once again, you jump up once again when Jaken enters the room, from the kitchen.

"Hey Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru orders you to take me to my grandfather's house, so I can pick up some things and take us, me and Rin, around (somewhere), and then bring us back here! Is this mission clear to you, Mr. Jaken?" You ask with folded arms and glaring smugly at the toad man.

"Whatever, brat, just be quiet and keep your hands and feet to yourself this time…" Jaken says glaring at you before picking up some keys from the table beside the wall and walking to the door. "And you better hurry up, I'm leaving right now!" He says marching out of the door.

"Right back at ya', Frogger!" You yell after him and fold your arms. "As if I'd touch the guy with a 50 ft pole anyway… I don't even think I can even pick up a 50 ft pole…"

"(your name), hurry up! Jaken's leaving!" Rin says following in the footsteps of the toad demon.

"Oh right!" You follow the girl out the door and from there she leads you down the nicely carpeted hallway. But, not forgetting to put on your coat and shoes first.

Following the 10-year-old, down the hall, you notice the mini lanterns clinging to the walls, providing a dim light and setting a glow to the hall. You also notice the lack of doors, for other residences, not that you'd care, if there's neighbors or not, but the amount of numbered doors are so scarce, there aren't any. Sooner or later, you and Rin reach the end of the hall, which held the elevators and a door, probably to the stairwell. Conveniently, the elevator doors were held open by a slightly irked Mr. Jaken.

"What took you brats so long?" He asks irritably.

"We would have gotten here faster, but there was some thick traffic down there, Jaken! Sorry!" You say sarcastically, while stepping onto the elevator and smiling when you see a tray, holding a bowl of candy inside.

"Free candy!" You cheer skipping towards the bowl before being quickly yanked back. "What happened to the "keep hands and feet to yourself" rule!" You ask glaring at the toad man.

"Firstly, that candy isn't there for brats to eat! It's decoration! And second, that only applies to you!"

"What? Why would it only apply to me, when I don't have a reason to touch you! You're the one touching me all the time! Kidnapper!" You counter wrenching your arm away. "And that candy… It's not made of wax is it? Because it would seem pretty cheap if-"

"I regret it every minute since that time! And it's my job to baby-sit brats anyway, so I have no choice!" He claims as the elevator continues to descend to the ground floor.

"Really? You baby-sit Jaken, I had no idea you were …In touch with children that way…" You say surprised, while inspecting the bowl of candy. 'Who am I kidding; he probably just needs the money…' "But, about this candy, is it wax, or what? Because if it is it isn't safe for little kids!"

"I agree, wax candy isn't safe for little brats like you, but it isn't wax candy anyway!"

"That's better then! …Oh, so I'm a little brat now, eh Frogger?" You ask clinching your fist.

"Ne (your name)! What's your home like?" Asks the almost forgotten 10-year-old. Your brows raise in surprise as you turn to the girl, who's helping herself to the elevator candy.

"Well, uh, Rin… I guess you could say it's kinda nice…" You reply hesitantly to the girl as you take a candy from the bowl.

* * *

"Why didn't we get to ride in the limo? Aren't you the chauffer, Jaken!" You half whine and sigh as you get out of the small, black, tinted window vehicle, followed by Rin.

"Because you don't deserve one!" The toad man says poking his head out the driver window. "Plus, bringing a limo around here would bring too much attention!"

"Don't deserve one! Really what _are _you trying to say about me, Jaken! Just say it already! I can take it!" You yell irately at the sunglasses wearing chauffer.

"(your name), come on! Rin wants to see 's home!" Rin says pulling on the sleeve of your coat.

"Oh right! Sorry Rin!" You say walking with the girl toward your approaching home, where Jaken conveniently dropped you both off at.

"Be ready in an hour or I'm leaving you both here!" You hear Jaken yell, before the car pulls off and heads down the street.

Unhinging and pushing aside the gate, you escort the girl in and smile down at a pond of gold, silver and black fishes that greets you both on your entrance. Sighing you walk toward the dojo, which was right beside the house, like a garage, that might even be connected.

"Come on, Rin, my grandfather has pupils over on Saturdays, so he should be in there!" You say leading the girl to the dojo. 'Wow, does everyone work on Saturdays?'

Stepping up the small set of stairs, you peek inside the dojo, to see a bunch of kids, probably fifteen in at the most, around the ages of 10 and 12 practicing kicks and punches, while your grandfather observes not far from you.

"Hey Grandpa!" You call out to the old man waving. The old man turns surprised in your direction, before approaching you grinning.

"Tadpole, I didn't think you'd be back from your trip so early, or are you coming here to get something and go back?" He asks ruffling your poor hair.

"Um, no, well I actually don't know if my trip is over yet, but I'll be back on Monday for school, I guess… Though I am here to get some things, too…" You clue in the old man, fixing your ruffled hair. 'I wish he'd stop calling me Tadpole!'

"Oh, well I hope you have fun-" He glances at Rin. "Who's this, Tadpole? I hope this couldn't be a Tadpole Junior!"

"Junior…?" You glance at Rin quizzically before gasping. "_Grandpa_! I'm too young to- Whatever, Grandfather, this is Rin, Rin this is my Grandfather."

"Nice to meet, Rin!"

"Nice to meet, grandpa!" Rin says bowing politely.

"Ah, well this little girl is too polite to be a tadpole junior…" The old man says shrugging and you roll your eyes. "And if she isn't a tadpole junior, where did you meet her, Tadpole? I'm sure you didn't steal her…?"

"No, I didn't steal her, grandfather…" A bead of sweat slides down the side of your face. "I met her where I was staying at my trip…"

"Oh, well, I think I'm a bit relieved you didn't steal her… We really don't need anymore trouble with the police, do we?" He says laughing as you frown irritated in the background. 'I just somehow have a feeling the _parallel me _would be beating the crap out of him, right now… Stupid old man… Stupid, lecherous, old frog…'

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go get my things together… Come on, Rin!" You say stepping out the dojo.

"Ah, Rin's going to stay and watch Grandpa train his pupils!" Rin says watching the boys in the room practice.

"Alright Rin, have fun!" You say walking toward the back door of the house.

'Hell, if Rin wants to stay in a room full of 11-year-old boys it's her choice… Wait-' You enter the kitchen, pass the backdoor and pause when you see a beer on the table and someone, wearing a _gi_ and _hakama _raiding your grandfather's frig. Picking up the full can of Ludweiser beer, you pop the top and take a sip as the person still rummages through the frig.

"Hey kid, aren't you a little too old to be drinking beer, you've passed the age of 7 haven't you?" You ask casually as you take a seat on one of the stools beside the table. The raider freezes for a second before continuing his rummage.

"Yeah, well I think I'm well over the age of drinking… Probably a whole million years or two, you know I lost track of my age decades ago…" The raider says, and your eyes widen at the familiar voice.

"Shinny baby! You know you couldn't be a million years old or two! You look as good as a 90 year old!" You say skipping up to the frig raider, who turns grinning.

"Well, maybe not a 90-year-old, but definitely a 120-year-old!" He says before pulling you into a hug. "Well, you seem buzzed,(your name).You must be getting along with that cold-blooded boyfriend of yours, I assume!" You blink at his reference to Sesshoumaru. 'Well, that's a bit strange…'

"Yep, I am! But, what are you doing here?"

"Really, I don't know, just yesterday I was cleaning my shack out from the New Year's party and now, I'm back at work already, boy how time passes, huh (your name)?" He says patting you on the back smiling sadly. "I'm surprised you're not still smashed from that sea of vodka you polished…"

"V-vodka? Shin, I didn't have any vodka!" You protest frowning at perplexed bat demon.

"Yeah, (your name) you're innocent, God's little, naïve angel!" He says rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't tell grandpa anything and I might if you keep playing naïve so much…" He says dryly. "Well, I gotta get back to work, nighty night, don't let the vampires bite!" Shin says cackling evilly, as he walks out the backdoor, while his regular long, black pony-tail swishes behind him.

"Um, right… To my bedroom!" You say walking out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs.

'What the hell is wrong with Shin, he didn't have vodka at the party… And I wouldn't have drunken any, vodka isn't apart of my variety of things… Well, maybe it wasn't the Shin of the past, but of this present… Saa, no use crying over spilled milk, Shin doesn't seem any different anyways…' You muse as you enter your bedroom and your eyes widen when you see new items on your bed. Blushing slightly you pick up the bouquet of roses, which was wrapped in a green paper wrapping and sniff them. You quickly pick up the card and read it… Then read it again…

_ Our love is like a war, easy to begin but difficult to end, but it is not our time to make a treaty, or surrender yet… The battle may be over, but our war hasn't even begun, let us fight to the best of our abilities, don't give in yet, my love…_

_Love, your only one_

Your blush strengthens as you set aside the card and roses. 'Who is this person? Lieutenant Major Guy, or someone!' You pick up the heart shaped box and regard the plush rabbit stuff-animal, perplexed. 'How sweet, chocolate…' You smell the box, happily before sitting it back down on the bed. 'I wonder who they could be from… I don't think Sesshoumaru would do something like this… Maybe-maybe in my dreams, or if he was smashed… I can't even imagine a smashed and/or buzzed dog demon lurking about… And it's already been established that I'm not dreaming… Maybe I could ask gramps… Or maybe Shin…' You think rummaging through your closet, pulling out clothes and dumping them into your bag.

You quickly go to the bathroom, change out of your school uniform and snag your toothbrush. 'Can't live my room without old yeller of course…' You drop the brush in your bag and proceed out your room carrying the gifts. Just as you close your door, you hear a crash come from the inside of your room, and quickly yank open your door in shock. You gasp at the person in shock before stepping backwards in horror.

Turn to page- 9

Author Notes-

Yoho! Chapter completed, thanks for reading! I wonder why Sesshoumaru seems so peeved. Well, the guy has always been a bit odd, so no worries… And that Jaken, he bugs me, but I won't do away with him… Not yet anyway, fufufufu! Yes, and doesn't everyone have sudden memory things, where they just zone out for a minute or two? It doesn't seem that peculiar to me, so I put it in, it goes with the flow, so what can ya' do… And about that love letter/note/card thing, I don't really know why I put it in, but it seems ok, couldn't be that bad right? Oh, and who the hellhole is that trespassing into _your_ room! God knows, you've had one too many surprises in one week!

Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- If I was the owner of Inuyasha... If I was Rumiko Takahashi... I wouldn't be writing this, right now... Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Cole Blade, Ms. Youkai or Chronic Future... So, um, on with the third season!

Chapter 8

_The beginning of Blending Past and Present_

The fresh, moist scent of running water still lingered in the air; as you twist the shower dial to the point where the water completely turns off, squeak free. Dressed in school uniform, you step in front of the mirror; wipe the fog away and quickly fix your hair as best as possible without a comb. Exiting the bathroom, you yawn as your eyes hazily wander around the room and land on the bed. Blushing you quickly turn away from the crumpled sheets and leave the room, but not without a last glance.

Stepping into the hall you let out a breath that could be somewhere between a sigh and yawn and proceed down the long hall once again. The guest treatment in this place was still horrible, very much so that you could stumble upon a secret hidden trap door and never be heard from again! So, what if you were sleeping with the host, he probably forgot you were even here a long time ago and what good was a disappearing host to you? Feh, you might as well accidentally find that trap door and fall down because he obviously wouldn't and/or doesn't care!

Ending your mental rant, your eyes widen with surprise and glee when you hear the theme music of your favorite cartoon coming from down the hall. Similar to being pulled by a magnet, you practically sprint down the hall, ignoring whatever it was you almost knocked over and enter the living room. Your eyes instantly land on the large television as you float over to the empty space on the couch beside Shippou and sit.

"Good morning (your name)!" Shippou happily says, obviously happy to be watching Saturday morning cartoons, too.

"Good morning to you, too, Shippou!" You say grinning at the nine-year-old.

Your attention soon goes back to the starting cartoon as you eagerly watch it. 'I haven't seen this in years!' You whine happily, while bawling with joy inwardly. The scent of food, most likely breakfast hits your nose drawing your attention away from the television. 'That smells good… And it must not be done yet because Shippou's watching TV, well… Can't let good reruns go to waste…' You nod turning back towards the TV, back in awe with your favorite cartoon.

* * *

"Ken… I didn't know you cook… And so well at that…" You say dreamily, while biting down into a piece of sausage.

"Yeah, and I didn't know you ate and so much at that either… And you've been saying that for the last five minutes! Stop it already!" The spatula holding and apron wearing man says irritably.

"I told you already Ken, just because a person, like me, is beautiful doesn't mean they have eating disorders… It's natural, hon!" You reply waving a piece of bacon at him.

"I'm being sarcastic; I bet you eat your own home into the poor house! You're just like that American pig puppet!" Ken says chuckling at his own joke.

"What? " You question staying up from the table as a cold aura starts to surround you. "Just what are you trying to say about me, Ken? Hmm?" You ask darkly with a small smile. Despite the change of temperature in the room, Shippou still sits at the table munching on his breakfast.

"I-It was just a joke, brat…" Ken replies glaring at you, and quickly shoving a tray of breakfast in your direction. "Make yourself useful and deliver this to Lord Inuyasha, he's been in his office all morning."

"Well, I don't usually do maid work, but…" You mutter shrugging off the frosty aura. "Whatever! This time it's on the house, but next time you're going to cough up some cash!" You say taking the tray and as gracefully as possible, walking out of the kitchen with it.

Passing through the living room, you make effort not to stick around and watch a few more cartoons and proceed down the hallway. Frowning, you pause and look around. 'Stupid Ken didn't tell me, where his office was!' You think while opening the closet door to of course, find coats… 'Well, of course he isn't in the closet, what I'm I thinking? Maybe Ken drugged my food, the wishy-washy bastard…' You think scowling. 'Well, now isn't that a nice coat…' You close the closet disinterestedly and continue down the hall. Stopping at the second door, you open it, to find it lighted and occupied, finally. Walking into the room, you smile at the occupant and sit the tray down on the desk, which also held a computer.

"Good morning! Normally I don't do maid work, but I think I might have beat Ken up if I stayed any longer; he needs to learn some manners, especially to guests! I mean one minute a person can be complimenting his cooking, next thing you know he's telling a person they have eating disorders and throwing spatulas at them… It's a wonder you guys get guests at all! Wait, do you get guests at all?" You ask walking behind the desk and occupant, to see the computer screen.

"Good morning…" He mutters continuing to type away. Frowning at his disinterest, you peer down at the screen.

"What are you doing? Ken said you were in you office all morning, I brought you some breakfast…" You say sincerely, while rubbing your hands over the dog boy's shoulders.

"I didn't get much done on Friday, so I'm finishing the rest of it now… I'll eat when I'm finished…" He finally replies, pausing for once during his nonstop typing.

"…Is that how it regularly is, Inuyasha?" You ask darkly, as your hands still on his shoulders.

"How what is?"

"How it is! After whatever many hours at the office, you don't finish your work, so you bring it home and not rest or eat until you finish it? Are you a workaholic, Inuyasha? If you are I think I might have to do something drastic about it…" You answer seriously.

"…No, I'm not a workaholic, stupid! I'm not a deadbeat either. If I don't get this done now, it would add to my work on Monday, which is enough already… It's your fault I have to do this anyway…"

"Then why won't you take a- wait, how is it my fault, you jerk! I'm just trying to help!" You ask fuming.

"You don't do much help while you're unconscious…" He mutters, pausing. "I had to come home early Friday because Ken didn't want to keep you in his car until someone came home."

"You wanted Ken to keep me in his car unconscious to begin with?" You ask dryly while folding your arms. "And it's not my fault I was unconscious, I didn't give myself anesthesia, it's all Ken's fault to begin with!"

"Yeah, let's blame Ken that you slept the whole day away…" He says wryly.

"Right, let's blame him! Wait, you're being sarcastic aren't you?" You ask and frown when his cell-phone rings.

"…Hello?" He asks, after retrieving the phone from his desk. "Yes, this afternoon." He says, replying to the mumble sounding voice. "No, it's starting this week and ending ten weeks later… Right…" As he leans back in his seat, he throws a casual glance at you. "Yes, red type, G… Good work, goodnight." He says ending the call, when he presses a button on the phone and puts it back in its respective place.

"You never tell me _goodnight_!" You grumble, folding your arms. You sigh at the dog boy's persistent interest in the computer. 'Bloody, stupid computer… Did I just call a computer stupid…?'

"Um, I need to go back home… Not that I don't love the awesome guest treatment and free breakfast…" You say frowning at the memories. You finally receive the dog boy's attention when he turns towards you frowning. "I can't; of course, I can't walk around here in my school uniform _forever _can I? No, of course not, it makes no sense! But I'll be back of course!"

"Fine, have Ken to drive you… And you might as well have Shippou come with you too." He says getting up from his desk and walking toward the door.

"Why? That means you're going to be all alone, right? Or are you coming, too?" You ask following. 'Hurray! He left the computer!'

"No…"

"So, you're inviting someone over so you won't be alone here?" You ask frowning. 'Damn it…'

"No, I have to go to meeting later." He responds exiting the room.

"You work way too much on Saturdays!" You say irritably. 'And I thought going to school 5 days a week was overworking yourself…' "But since you won't be here later, you won't be here when we get back!" Your eyes widen at the card held in front of you, which you take silently.

"If that happens, you can go out somewhere and come back here later… I'm sure you won't suck me dry will you?" He asks smirking.

"You're giving me your credit card…?" You ask dazedly, as a particular memory starts to resurface.

_ "Why are you giving me your plastic card, Dad? Weren't you and mom complaining about it?" Asks a child who looks around the age ten. The child walks with a man beside her, through a bustling toy store._

_ "We were, but now it's different, (your name)! And this isn't just a plastic card it's a credit card, it has lots of money on it, and today is your day to get anything you want! I know it's a little early for your birthday-"_

_ "My birthday is in 12 days!" The little girl interrupts, happily._

_ "I know, and since you've been so good this year, I'm giving you an early birthday present! Just keep it a secret from your mother, alright?" The man asks ruffling the grinning child's hair._

_ "Well, Dad… It's going to be a little hard trying to keep my mouth shut about this, ya' know?"_

_ "Alright, will two free gifts keep your mouth shut?" The man asks smirking._

_ "That with ice-cream and candy later can do a lot for a while…" The little girl says smiling innocently._

_ "You're like a clone of your own mother! Stepping as low as to blackmail your own father about giving you free gifts! You'd make a hell of a car saleswoman one day kid! And even one your mother blackmailed me into proposing to her! That woman has enough dirt to fill the Grand Canyon!" The man stops noticing his daughter's attention on the credit card._

_ "What's wrong? Is there something weird on it?"_

_ "No, I was just wondering how this piece of plastic can hold money… It doesn't open and it isn't made of paper!" The child says and the adult stares back blankly before chuckling._

_ "Well, you can hang on to it if you want until you learn how it holds money, tadpole…" _

_ "Really!" The adult nods as they continue to walk through the busy toy store. "Hurray!" The girl cheers before glaring up at her father "Don't call me tadpole!"_

You blink away the memories, as your eyes resettle back on the questioning dog boy...

"Why are you giving me your credit card?"

"Do you have any money with you?"

"…No, but-"

"In today's society we use currency to compensate to whatever our needs are-"

"I know that! It's not like I have amnesia or something! It's just that I don't wanna take your money!" You say staring down helplessly at the shiny plastic card.

"Why?"

"Because- it's like you hiring me to work at your company just because I asked! _You know _I really couldn't do the work! I know things like that are wrong, but I just don't remember why?" You say folding your arms as the dog boy stares back perplexedly. "_Inuyasha_, it's impolite to-!"

"You didn't ask…" He interrupts gazing down at you. "I'm giving it to you because I want to, but it's up to you if you accept it and… Return it…"

"Inuyasha… What do you mean by that?" You ask slowly,

Instead of receiving an answer you suddenly find the dog boy's lips crushed upon yours, without so much of a glint of warning. You're just as soon enveloped between his warmth and the oddly warm walls of the hallway. Ending just as quickly as it started, you stare up at the dog boy dazedly, before blinking repeatedly when he releases you.

"You should get going, Ken's leaving soon. We can finish this later." He says smirking before walking down the opposite end of the hall.

"...Ok!" You reply, not suppressing a cheerful grin, which Shin and Kaori would probably call dopey, but they weren't here right now, so you could smile dopey all you want unsuppressed,

Turning on your heel, you practically skip out of the hall and into the living room, obviously forgetting about the tray of uneaten breakfast and the credit card, which you placed conveniently in your pocket. Seating on the couch beside Shippou once again, you jump up once again when Ken enters the room, from the kitchen.

"Hey Ken, Lord Inuyasha commands you to take me to my grandfather's house, so I can pick up some things and take us, me and Shippou, around (somewhere), and then bring us back here! Is this mission clear to you, Mr. Ken?" You ask with folded arms and glaring smugly at the pale-faced man.

"Whatever, brat, just be quiet and keep your hands and feet to yourself this time…" Ken says glaring at you before picking up some keys from the table beside the wall and walking to the door. "And you better hurry up, I'm leaving right now!" He says marching out of the door.

"Right back at ya', Frogger!" You yell after him and fold your arms. "As if I'd touch the guy with a 50 ft pole anyway… I don't even think I can even pick up a 50 ft pole…"

"(your name), hurry up! Ken's seriously leaving; he left me home when he was supposed to be taking me to school once!" Shippou says following in Ken's footsteps as a bead of sweat slides down your face.

"Oh right! I'm coming" You follow the boy out the door and from there he leads you down the nicely carpeted hallway. But, not forgetting to put on your coat and shoes first.

Following the 9-year-old, down the hall, you notice the mini lanterns clinging to the walls, providing a dim light and setting a glow to the hall. You also notice the lack of doors, for other residences, not that you'd care, if there's neighbors or not, but the amount of numbered doors are so scarce, there aren't any. Sooner or later, you and Shippou reach the end of the hall, which held the elevators and a door, probably to the stairwell. Conveniently, the elevator doors were held open by a slightly irked Mr. Ken.

"What took you brats so long?" He asks irritably.

"We would have gotten here faster, but there was some thick traffic down there, Ken! Sorry!" You say sarcastically, while stepping onto the elevator and smiling when you see a tray, holding a bowl of candy inside.

"Free candy!" You cheer skipping towards the bowl before being quickly yanked back. "What happened to the "keep hands and feet to yourself" rule!" You ask glaring at the pale-faced man.

"Firstly, that candy isn't there for brats to eat! It's decoration! And second, that only applies to you!"

"What? Why would it only apply to me, when I don't have a reason to touch you! You're the one touching me all the time! Kidnapper!" You counter wrenching your arm away. "And that candy… It's not made of wax is it? Because it would seem pretty cheap if-"

"I regret it every minute since that time! And it's my job to baby-sit brats anyway, so I have no choice!" He claims as the elevator continues to descend to the ground floor.

"Really? You baby-sit Ken, I had no idea you were …In touch with children that way…" You say surprised, while inspecting the bowl of candy. 'Who am I kidding; he probably just needs the money…' "But, about this candy, is it wax, or what? Because if it is it isn't safe for little kids!"

"I agree, wax candy isn't safe for little brats like you, but it isn't wax candy anyway!"

"That's better then! …Oh, so I'm a little brat now, eh Frogger?" You ask clinching your fist.

"Hey (your name)! What's your home like?" Asks the oddly quiet 9-year-old. Your brows raise in surprise as you turn to the boy, who's helping himself to the elevator candy.

"Well, Shippou, um… You could say that it's kinda nice, I guess…" You reply hesitantly to the boy as you take a candy from the bowl.

* * *

"Why didn't we get to ride in the limo? Aren't you the chauffer, Ken!" You half whine and sigh as you get out of the small, black, tinted window vehicle, followed by Shippou.

"Because you don't deserve one!" The pale-faced man says poking his head out the driver window. "Plus, bringing a limo around here would bring too much attention!"

"Don't deserve one! Really what _are _you trying to say about me, Ken! Just say it already! I can take it!" You yell irately at the sunglasses wearing chauffer.

"(your name), come on! I want to see what your house looks like!" Shippou says pulling on the sleeve of your coat.

"Oh right! Sorry Shippou!" You say walking with the boy toward your approaching home, where Ken conveniently dropped you both off at.

"Be ready in an hour or I'm leaving you both here!" You hear Ken yell, before the car pulls off and heads down the street.

Unhinging and pushing aside the gate, you escort the boy in and smile down at a pond of gold, black and white fishes that greets you both on your entrance. Sighing you walk toward the dojo, which was right beside the house, like a garage, that might even be connected.

"Come on, Shippou, my grandfather has pupils over on Saturdays, so he should be in there!" You say leading the girl to the dojo. 'Wow, does everyone work on Saturdays?'

Stepping up the small set of stairs, you peek inside the dojo, to see a bunch of kids, probably fifteen in at the most, around the ages of 10 and 12 practicing kicks and punches, while your grandfather observes not far from you.

"Hey Grandpa!" You call out to the old man waving. The old man turns surprised in your direction, before approaching you grinning.

"Tadpole, I didn't think you'd be back from your trip so early, or are you coming here to get something and go back?" He asks ruffling your poor hair.

"Um, no, well I actually don't know if my trip is over yet, but I'll be back on Monday for school, I guess… Though I am here to get some things, too…" You clue in the old man, fixing your ruffled hair. 'I wish he'd stop calling me Tadpole!'

"Oh, well I hope you have fun-" He glances at Shippou. "Who's this, Tadpole? I hope this couldn't be a Tadpole Junior!"

"Junior…?" You glance at Shippou quizzically before gasping. "_Grandpa_! I'm too young to- Whatever, Grandfather, this is Shippou, Shippou this is my Grandfather."

"Nice to meet, Shippou!"

"Nice to meet, grandpa!" Shippou says bowing politely.

"Ah, well this child is too polite to be a tadpole junior…" The old man says shrugging and you roll your eyes. "And if he isn't a tadpole junior, where did you meet him, Tadpole? I'm sure you didn't steal him…?"

"No, grandfather I didn't steal him…" A bead of sweat slides down the side of your face. "I met him where I was staying at my trip…"

"Oh, well, I think I'm a bit relieved you didn't steal him… We really don't need anymore trouble with the police, do we?" He says laughing as you frown irritated in the background. 'I just somehow have a feeling the _parallel me _would be beating the crap out of this old geezer, right now… Stupid old man… Stupid, lecherous, old frog…'

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go get my things together… Come on, Shippou!" You say stepping out the dojo.

"(your name), I'm going to stay and watch Grandpa train his pupils!" Shippou says watching the boys and girls in the room practice.

"Alright Shippou, have fun!" You say walking toward the back door of the house.

'Hell, if Shippou wants to stay in a room full of sweaty, little11-year-old girls and boys it's his choice… Wait-' You enter the kitchen, pass the backdoor and pause when you see a beer on the table and someone, wearing a _gi_ and _hakama _raiding your grandfather's frig. Picking up the full can of Ludweiser beer, you pop the top and take a sip as the person still rummages through the frig.

"Hey kid, aren't you a little too old to be drinking beer, you've passed the age of 7 haven't you?" You ask casually as you take a seat on one of the stools beside the table. The raider freezes for a second before continuing his rummage.

"Yeah, well I think I'm well over the age of drinking… Probably a whole million years or two, you know I lost track of my age decades ago…" The raider says, and your eyes widen at the familiar voice.

"Shin! You know you couldn't be a million years old or two! You look as good as a 90 year old!" You say skipping up to the frig raider, who turns grinning.

"Well, maybe not a 90-year-old, but definitely a 120-year-old!" He says before pulling you into a hug. "Well, you seem buzzed; you must be getting along with that cold-blooded boyfriend of yours, I assume!" You blink at his reference to Inuyasha. 'Well, that's a bit strange…'

"Yep, I am! But, what are you doing here?"

"Really, I don't know, just yesterday I was cleaning my shack out from the New Year's party and now, I'm back at work already, boy how time passes, huh (your name)?" He says patting you on the back smiling sadly. "I'm surprised you're not still smashed from that sea of vodka you polished…"

"V-vodka? Shin, I didn't have any vodka!" You protest frowning at perplexed bat demon.

"Yeah, (your name) you're innocent, God's little, naïve angel!" He says rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't tell grandpa anything and I might if you keep playing naïve so much…" He says dryly. "Well, I gotta get back to work, nighty night, don't let the vampires bite!" Shin says cackling evilly, as he walks out the backdoor, while his regular long, black pony-tail swishes behind him.

"Um, right… To my bedroom!" You say walking out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs.

'What the hell is wrong with Shin, we didn't have vodka at the party… And I wouldn't have drunken any, vodka isn't apart of my variety of things… Well, maybe it wasn't the Shin of the past, but of this present… Saa, no use crying over spilled milk, Shin doesn't seem any different anyways…' You muse as you enter your bedroom and your eyes widen when you see new items on your bed. Blushing slightly you pick up the bouquet of roses, which was wrapped in a green paper wrapping and sniff them. You quickly pick up the card and read it… Then read it again…

_ Our love is like a war, easy to begin but difficult to end, but it is not our time to make a treaty, or surrender yet… The battle may be over, but our war hasn't even begun, let us fight to the best of our abilities, don't give in yet, my love…_

_Love, your only one_

Your blush strengthens as you set aside the card and roses. 'Who is this person? Lieutenant Major Guy, or someone!' You pick up the heart shaped box and regard the plush rabbit stuff-animal, perplexed. 'How sweet, chocolate…' You smell the box, happily before sitting it back down on the bed. 'I wonder who they could be from… I don't think Inuyasha would do something like this… Maybe-maybe in my dreams, or if he was smashed… I can't even imagine a smashed and/or buzzed dog boy stumbling around or maybe I can… And it's already been established that I'm not dreaming… Maybe I could ask gramps… Or maybe Shin…' You think rummaging through your closet, pulling out clothes and dumping them into your bag.

You quickly go to the bathroom, change out of your school uniform and snag your toothbrush. 'Can't live my room without old yeller of course…' You drop the brush in your bag and proceed out your room carrying the gifts. Just as you close your door, you hear a crash come from the inside of your room, and quickly yank open your door in shock. You gasp at the person in shock before stepping backwards in horror.

Turn to page- 10

Author Notes-

Yoho! Chapter completed, thanks for reading! I wonder why Inuyasha a bit callous. Well, the guy has always been a bit odd, so no worries… And that Ken, he bugs me, but I won't do away with him… Not yet anyway, fufufufu! Yes, and doesn't everyone have sudden memory things, where they just zone out for a minute or two? It doesn't seem that _peculiar_ to me, so I put it in, it goes with the flow, so what can ya' do… And about that love letter/note/card thing, I don't really know why I put it in, but it seems ok, couldn't be that bad right? You must have a secret admirer! Oh, and who the hellhole is that trespassing into _your_ room! God knows, you've had one too many surprises in one week!

Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual situations)

Chapter 9

_Cold Realization and Eerie Warmth_

You quickly go to the bathroom, change out of your school uniform and snag your toothbrush. 'Can't live my room without old yeller of course…' You drop the brush in your bag and proceed out your room carrying the gifts. Just as you close your door, you hear a crash come from the inside of your room, and quickly yank open your door in shock. You gasp at the person in shock before stepping backwards in horror.

"You-why you little- you little freak!" You yell glaring down at the heap of sophomore of your bedroom floor.

The brunette haired boy's eyes widen, as he quickly shuffles to his feet stuffing an unknown garment in his pants pockets. He stands before you stiffly in front of the now open window, blushing and staring at you in horror.

"D-Daken, just what the fuck are you doing here! And what is that on your head?" You ask glaring at the frightened 2nd year as you step forward.

Gyki gasps before reaching up to his head and wrenching off a questionable cloth and hiding it behind his back.

"Ms. (your name), I thought- I thought you wouldn't be here until Monday… Why are you back so early?" He asks nervously.

"Really, I don't think it's any of your business, but I'd like to know why you're in my bloody room!"

"Uhm, cleaning!" He says backing toward the open window, while grinning nervously as you approach him. "You're grandfather hired me to, uh clean your room! Though, it looked fine when I got here so, I'm going leave now, see you later!" He says quickly and nervously before making a lunge toward the window, to which you quickly tackle him to the floor.

"Are you that stupid to think that I'd let you out of here-" You mutter pinning the boy to the floor while digging in his pockets and retrieving the unknown garment. "Scot free…" You finish holding up the garment in your hands, before glaring down at the boy disgustedly.

"You little pervert… I-I never- no one has ever-" You stumble on staring at your clean, white undergarment in horror.

"Ms. (your name), I didn't know this was your room! Honest! Your grandfather told me to do laundry, too!" Gyki yells struggling under your tightening grip.

"Bullshit… " You mutter standing up and pulling the boy up by the ear. "I liked you a little at first, but this is… Don't talk to me anymore; I hope you fail every test you take!" You growl dragging the boy towards the window.

"Ms. (your name), please, I'm sorry! Don't-" He pleads wincing at his stretched ear. "Cancel our sessions!"

You ignore the boy's pleas as you open the window farther and with all your strength you throw the boy out.

"And don't ever come back! Pervert!" You yell tossing your tampered with undergarment in the waste basket.

Walking out your room angrily, you slam the door and stomp down the stairs. 'Stupid, stupid mop-head pervert! The last time I invite a sophomore to my house!' Passing through the kitchen's back door you enter the backyard once again to find Shin sweeping the stone ground beside the dojo.

"Shin! Do you know who sent me this?" You ask the bat demon holding up the stuffed rabbit.

"That bloody boyfriend of yours who else?" He grumbles.

"Oh? What's wrong, Shin? You're not… Jealous are you?" You ask hugging close the plush animal, while peering at the bat demon closely.

"Hell no, that damn dog or fox whatever the thing is pooped in back of the dojo again and I have to clean it up!" He says irately and giving you a dirty look.

"Oh…" You look at him sheepishly before looking around. "Tetsu? Where is he anyway?" You ask and your eyes widen when you feel 6 small claws dig into your shoulder and a dry lick on your cheek.

"Well, speak of the fuzzy devil…" Shin mutters while going back to his sweeping.

"Oh, hi Tetsu! What the hell kinda diet are you on little guy? It's like you lost, gained, gained and lost 200 pounds!" You say petting the albino fox, unaware of Shin's odd look towards you. The fox mews back rubbing against your cheek.

"And as funny as it may be…" You whisper to the fox, walking away from Shin. "You should stop… Pooping behind the dojo, it's not a secret… And Shin might have you for lunch one day, too…" The fox mews again, seeming like he's defending himself. "Fine, but don't blame me if Shin eats you alive."

You step inside the dojo and smile noticing Rin practicing some swings with a boken.

"Hey, Tadpole! You should start practicing, too! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting rusty! And if you're not scared this time, how about we spare for a while!" Your grandfather says tossing you a boken. 'Rusty? Scared! Feh, I'll beat this old man into the ground!'

* * *

"So, have you had enough yet, Tadpole?" The old man asks arrogantly.

You glare at the old geezer, wiping a bit of sweat from your brow. It seems you're rusty as that twenty-year old Cadillac in your grandfather's garage. You sigh irritated, wiping your hands on your jeans and holding the boken tightly in your hand. Thankfully, no one was here, in the dojo, to see your pitiful defeat.

"No, I could do this all day until you're worn out, but I don't have the time to…" You say tossing the boken aside and walking to the exit of the dojo.

"I'm not surprised; you barely come home nowadays thanks to that boyfriend you're with most of the time now…" Your grandfather mutters a bit bitter. You blink confusedly, before pausing and turning toward the old man, resignedly.

"Well, Grandpa, I actually may be a bit rusty… So, I'll be home a lot more next week, to practice." You say leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Really now?" He asks and you shrug in reply. "Heh, I love whipping you, Tadpole! You're always so dispassionate after someone's kicked your ass and a few minutes later you're determined to improve!" The old man says with twinkling eyes. "You're so much like your mother…" He whispers before walking beside you. "Lets go to the house, I have some special stuff that will pick your mood right up!"

You smile a bittersweet smile at the mention of your late mother. "That'd be great, Grandpa, lets go already! I don't wanna catch the pneumonia out here!"

* * *

Above the tan sky seemed to glow down upon your vacant face as you pull the car down open and Rin sadly hops in, she must not wanted to leave. Jaken was late, very late, instead of coming back in one hour it was more like four to six hours before he finally showed up, but who was actually checking the time, Jaken definitely wasn't. Not that it really mattered to you, what Jaken did alone, was his business, but if he was the same way with taking Rin to school, or anything else important, that was a different story. Rin, of course, hoped he wouldn't show, since she was having such a good old blast with Ryochi and was probably interested in the lifestyles of the poor and the unknown, too.

You wave weakly at your grandfather, Shin and Ryochi as you slide into the car before slamming the car door shut. Your grandfather really did give you some special stuff to help your "dispassionate" mood, though he didn't tell you what was in it. You sit the thermos of warm liquid in your lap staring down at it coolly. Whatever it was it couldn't be that bad, the old man wouldn't poison his only, living grandchild… Though one could never be too sure… You smirk half-heartedly, shifting your gaze out the window, watching as houses and other cars go by. Today was… Strange, a bit normal actually and therefore it was strange… Plus, Jaken got back so late, you couldn't take Rin out for ice-cream with Sesshoumaru's credit card! Damn you, Frogger!

* * *

You drop your backpack on the comfy couch, leaving the thermos of unknown liquid alone on the coffee table. Your mood was picking up, without drinking the weird drink. You smile at Rin as she turns on the TV and you head down the hallway in search for a certain dog demon. Pushing his office door open, you frown seeing it empty and quickly turn the corner. Your mood brightens when you see him walking toward you. You happily bounce toward him, none but glomping him, when you pounce.

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" You sing cheerfully, wrapping your legs around his waist as he continues to walk down the hall. "We would have been back a bit earlier, but Jaken- being the meanie he is, said he was going to pick us up an hour later, but came in like six-seven hours later! Not that it wasn't nice to hang out with my grandfather and the others, Rin had a lot of fun! So, how was your meeting?" He grunts in reply, as he walks into his office.

You quickly maneuver yourself when he sits in his chair before the computer. You frown as his attention goes around you and to the computer screen. You sigh, leaning your head against his chest, trying to get comfortable, sitting a bit slouched on his lap, straddling his waist.

"I have to attend another meeting tomorrow, which will most likely last all day, as well." He says. 'Damn!'

"Why? Do you always work on weekend?" You ask sadly.

He stays silent in reply, as you start to trace your fingers in odd shapes on his chest.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru, since I'm going home tomorrow and you're going to be in a meeting all day tomorrow… Maybe we could, uh-if you're not too busy we could, you know…" You say fighting off a blush.

"…Is that so?" He asks, raising a brow.

"Yeah, since we barely have any time together as it is, so…"

You reattach yourself to him, when he stands up again, holding you this time, by your thighs so you won't slip. You raise a brow when he slides you onto his desk.

"If that's what you please…" He replies smirking.

Your eyes widen when he presses his lips against yours. You quickly melt against him, but remember the question you were asking.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" You whisper dazedly when his lips move from your mouth to your neck. "I-I think you misunderstood me."

The dog demon gives you no response, as he continues spreading kisses along your neck. 'Ah, well… I was asking if we could go on a date, but we _are_ already mated, so…' You smile, pleased with your mental decision as you slowly unbutton the dog demon's shirt…

* * *

_You whimper softly as the dog demon trails heated kisses down your chest. You grind your hips demandingly into his crotch… You may be a bit impatient, but you can't help it! If he doesn't take you now, you're going to explode!_

As images of last night flicker through your mind, you find yourself unable to fall back asleep. Rolling over you reach for your favorite warmth, but find it gone… Sighing you reluctantly open your eyes, to find you're in the large comfy bed alone. 'Oh yeah…' You frown. 'Sesshoumaru, is going to be at some meeting all day…' You roll over again on your stomach, burying your face in the pillows and inhaling deeply, delighted to find the scent of your mate still fresh in the pillows. 'Well… I'll just stay in bed for a bit… Maybe until noon or something, then I can get Jaken to get me some breakfast in bed…'

"(your name), come on! Breakfast is ready!" You hear Rin's muffled voice yell behind the bedroom door. 'Damn…'

You yawn as you take a bite of your syrup soaked pancakes. You could have slept an extra hour or two! Sometimes Rin is just a little annoying, though she means well, of course… You glance tiredly at the girl to your right. It turns out; after you got out of bed you almost fell asleep in the shower, despite your wide-a-wake feeling in bed. You watch Rin leave the table, open the frig and pull out a thermos. She sets the container beside you and seats back down herself.

"Rin, what's this?" You ask the girl gesturing to the thermos with your fork.

"That's what grandpa gave (your name), Rin found it last night on the table and she put it in the frigerator!"

"Oh, thanks Rin… I forgot all about it." You snap the top of the thermos open and take a cautious sip of the liquid. 'Ooh, bubbly!'

You take a swig of the strange, but tasty liquid, happily. You continue on with your breakfast, taking a sip with every bite… When breakfast ends you find your thermos of odd liquid empty. You dump yours and Rin's plates into the sink, and happily skip out of the kitchen. You're suddenly feeling oddly cheerful and maybe a bit energetic! You flop on the empty space on the couch beside Rin as she turns on the TV. You grin as an ice-cream commercial comes on. That place, Laskin Robbins must have every single flavor there is!

"Rin, wanna go out for ice-cream?" You ask jumping up from the couch.

"Sure!" The girl replies hopping up from the couch.

"Now… Oh Jaken!" You skip into the kitchen, to Jaken who's washing dishes.

"Take me and Rin out for ice cream! Now!" You command the toad demon.

"Hell no, I only take orders from Lord Sesshoumaru!" He replies twisting the water dial to turn off.

"Now Mr. Jaken… Don't you remember when we first met-" You in pause realization and cough casually. "The second time first met-" The toad demon gives you an strange glance. "You said something about hurting me and… Harshly being punished right?" You ask wrapping an arm around the toad demon's shoulders.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, brat?" He asks back scowling.

"I dunno, Mr. Jaken, what do you think? You really did bruise me terribly when you slammed me into the gate, pulled me by my hair to the car and smacked me up until I lost consciousness… Or maybe we should get Sesshoumaru's personal opinion on this, huh?" You whisper, hoping to be talking low enough, so Rin won't overhear.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never believe you…" He growls.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Are you positive he'd trust his chauffer, his butler, his minion…? More than his woman, his lover… His _mate_?" You chuckle evilly. "Really Jaken, I didn't know you and _my _Sesshoumaru were that close, eh?"

Jaken jerks away from you. "His despicable wench… Get your coats!" He growls, walking out of the room.

"You flatter me, Mr. Jaken!" You call after the irritated toad, and smile blissfully at Rin, who's gives you a peculiar stare. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? Come on, Rin! We're going to go get ice-cream! And lots of it!"

* * *

"_Jaken, Jaken, Jaken, Jaken, Jaken! Daken, Daken, Daken, Daken, Da-_" You sing, bouncing happily in the backseat of the car, when realization hit you! "Oh my god! Rin! Jaken rhymes with Daken! Did you know that? I just figured that out!" You say shocked, as Rin nods enthusiastically beside you.

"Hey driver, turn on some music, I'm tired of singing!" You yell to the irked Jaken in the front seat, who ignores you. "'Ello! Driver, I demand you turn on some tunes! We're wasting away back here!" You look out the window annoyed and grin happily again.

"Oh, look a playground! Pull over Jaken I want to play on the playground! What about you, Rin!" You say looking starry-eyed at the playground.

"Rin wants to play too! Rin wants to play too!"

"Pull over right now Jaken, or I think I'll just tell Sesshoumaru tonight about-"

"Alright, shut up!" The wheels of the car screech against the pavement as he quickly pulls over and parks.

"Come on, Rin! Lets go to the jungle gym!"

You quickly jump out the car and run toward the jungle gym, followed by an equally happy Rin. The last time you went to the playground was when you were thirteen, which isn't the most beloved memory you like to bring up. You come to a complete halt, as you touch your cheek numbly. You gulp, as your glazed over eyes travel from the jungle gym to the swings.

_ A thirteen year-old girl, sits stiffly on a swing, head bowed and hands clutching the chains of the swings. She twitches visibly as tears drop nonstop onto her lap. She didn't know how long she was here, in the park and she didn't know why she was here either. Sitting around crying wasn't going to help anyone, it wasn't going to earn her good grades, it wasn't going to pay the bills, and it definitely wasn't going to bring anyone back from the dead. That was what her father told her, but she still couldn't help it, she was just a kid… She had to cry._

_"(your name), is that you?" A gentle, male voice says behind her._

_"Dad?" The girl gasps and jumps up from the swings and wipes her tears away._

_"What are you doing here,(your name)? I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't leave home without my permission anymore?" He asks softly._

_"Uhm, I was coming home from school and I decided to go into the park, I didn't know it had gotten this late, I'm sorry Dad." She replies guiltily turning toward the adult._

_"It's alright, (your name), but don' do it again... (your name) have you been crying again?" He whispers and the girl quickly shakes her head and pulls a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket._

_"No, Dad, there was just something in my eye…" She unfolds the piece of paper. "In English class today, we had an open topic to write on, I didn't know what to write about, so Mrs. Benson said that I could write a letter to Mom…" She pauses and glances up at the adult. "Do you want to hear it? Mrs. Benson said you'd like it."_

_"(your name), I-"_

_"Dear Mom and little brother,_

_Me and Dad miss you lots and hope you come back soon! Guess what, Dad got his big promotion! Just like you knew he did, mom! Dad said yesterday that we could move away, once he gets enough money, but I don't want to because sometimes when I listen really hard, I can still hear you singing in the kitchen, mom! It's like you never left and I don't want to leave you and little brother for a house in the suburbs. What do you think we should do mom?_

_Love and miss you lots-_

_(your name)_

_PS. I did what you told me to do and Billy doesn't bully me anymore, it turns out he likes me!"_

_ The girl smiles proudly before folding the letter back up again. She looks up at her father waiting for a reply._

_"Dad? What do you think?" The girl asks and peers at her father's face. "Dad, are you crying?"_

Crack! _The girl stares forward in shock, as she reaches up and touches her numb cheek. As she touches her bruising cheek her eyes roll toward her father's pained face._

_"Don't be a fool, (your name). Crying is for children who don't get their way. It won't pay the bills, it won't get you a job and it definitely won't bring your mother back. Writing pathetic letters won't either! If I ever see you crying again-_

"(Your name)! What's wrong with, (your name)? Doesn't she want to play on the jungle gym with Rin?"

You snap back into the present and stare down wide-eyed at Rin, before coughing, and hiding your discomfort.

"I'm good, Rin. I just don't feel like playing on the playground all of a sudden, maybe Jaken can get Ryochi and bring you to another playground later?" You ask heading back toward the car.

"Really? Is (your name) really ok? She looked real sad a minute ago!" Rin counters as you slide into the backseat of the car again.

You give the 10-year-old and impassive glance. "I'm just ice-cream deprived, Rin. Mr. Jaken, get driving already!"

* * *

You lick the double scoop ice cream, happily as you step in front of the first floor, secretary's desk. After you three left from the park, you went straight to the ice cream parlor, as Jaken promised. Sadly, Rin didn't stop questioning you about your sudden change about playing in the playground. So, to get away from her questions you demanded Jaken to bring you to Sesshoumaru! …. Which he refused, so you settled just to be dropped off at the place he was, Tenrousei corporations.

Security was indeed, tight, but with your clever stealth skills you would be knocking on the dog demon's office door in no time!

"Excuse, Officer, the bathroom on this floor is out of order; can you please tell me where another bathroom in the building is?" You ask sweetly, batting your eyelashes.

Hook line and sinker! Almost half the guards in the building feel for the same act! And the rest, you ran from… You quickly step out of the elevator; this had to be the top floor, if it wasn't… You were probably going to go to jail for entering and breaking! You inwardly whimper and drop your melted ice- cream in a garbage bin.

You raise an eyebrow, when you hear a knock coming from the stairwell exit, down the hall. You approach the quietly, as the knocking continues. You frown, who the hell would knock on the stairwell door? Unless it's locked of course, maybe it's locked. You feel tempted to ask whose there as you shrug and turn the knob; hopefully it wasn't one of the security guards trying to trick you. When you open the door, it suddenly swings open on its own and just as soon a pale hand reaches out of the darkness and grabs you.

You squeak in surprise, as you're suddenly yanked inside of the eerily dark stairwell and feel a hand cover your gaping mouth quickly. Just as you try to struggle out of the person's grip and flee back into the fluorescent light of the office, the stairwell door, slams shut before your eyes and you feel your self trapped in a room of complete and unnatural darkness with a stranger. You gasp as the person pulls you toward them and into a bone crushing hug. You stand there awkwardly staring into the darkness and you almost feel relieved or even more afraid when the person finally speaks.

Turn to page- 11

Author's Notes

Ah, yep! Another chapter under the belt! Good for everyone, no? Hn, I'm not sure if the title fits with the real, main point of the chapter and if you don't understand it either, don't worry about it… This is just Kagerou's way of getting the story back on track bit by bit… And if you don't understand that either… It's just Kagerou's way of being confusing… Anyways, does anyone think I'm doing a bit too much with those flashback/memory things? Because I know they're as much as original as naming what kind of clothing and what color clothing the 'you' character is wearing. (In other stories, cuz I try to shy away from doing stuff like that)

You don't know, how much fun I had writing the Mission- _Blackmail Jaken! _Part… Not that I have anything against him, I find it fun harassing characters in general, wow I have to do that more often… And I was really tempted to title this chapter- _Sesshoumaru's Despicable Wench!_ Hahahaha!

Yeah, so, before I forget! (Again, 'sigh') Is anyone interested in becoming the story's beta reader? I posted the 3 (must have) requirements on my bio page, so if anyone's interested do email Kagerou! She just loves email! Though, not junk mail because… It's junk and annoying… She doesn't like spam either, both kinds…

Later!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual situations)

Chapter 10

_Being Ice-Cream Deprived_

You quickly go to the bathroom, change out of your school uniform and snag your toothbrush. 'Can't live my room without old yeller of course…' You drop the brush in your bag and proceed out your room carrying the gifts. Just as you close your door, you hear a crash come from the inside of your room, and quickly yank open your door in shock. You gasp at the person in shock before stepping backwards in horror.

"You-why you little- you little freak!" You yell glaring down at the heap of sophomore of your bedroom floor.

The brunette haired boy's eyes widen, as he quickly shuffles to his feet stuffing an unknown garment in his pants pockets. He stands before you stiffly in front of the now open window, blushing and staring at you in horror.

"D-Daken, just what the fuck are you doing here! And what is that on your head?" You ask glaring at the frightened 2nd year as you step forward.

Gyki gasps before reaching up to his head and wrenching off a questionable cloth and hiding it behind his back.

"Ms.(your name), I thought- I thought you wouldn't be here until Monday… Why are you back so early?" He asks nervously.

"Really, I don't think it's any of your business, but I'd like to know why you're in my bloody room!"

"Uhm, cleaning!" He says backing toward the open window, while grinning nervously as you approach him. "You're grandfather hired me to, uh clean your room! Though, it looked fine when I got here so, I'm going leave now, see you later!" He says quickly and nervously before making a lunge toward the window, to which you quickly tackle him to the floor.

"Are you that stupid to think that I'd let you out of here-" You mutter pinning the boy to the floor while digging in his pockets and retrieving the unknown garment. "Scot free…" You finish holding up the garment in your hands, before glaring down at the boy disgustedly.

"You little pervert… I-I never- no one has ever-" You stumble on staring at your clean, white undergarment in horror.

"Ms.(your name), I didn't know this was your room! Honest! Your grandfather told me to do laundry, too!" Gyki yells struggling under your tightening grip.

"Bullshit… " You mutter standing up and pulling the boy up by the ear. "I liked you a little at first, but this is… Don't talk to me anymore; I hope you fail every test you take!" You growl dragging the boy towards the window.

"Ms.(your name), please, I'm sorry! Don't-" He pleads wincing at his stretched ear. "Cancel our sessions!"

You ignore the boy's pleas as you open the window farther and with all your strength you throw the boy out.

"And don't ever come back! Pervert!" You yell tossing your tampered with undergarment in the waste basket.

Walking out your room angrily, you slam the door and stomp down the stairs. 'Stupid, stupid mop-head pervert! The last time I invite a sophomore to my house!' Passing through the kitchen's back door you enter the backyard once again to find Shin sweeping the stone ground beside the dojo.

"Shin! Do you know who sent me this?" You ask the bat demon holding up the stuffed rabbit.

"That bloody boyfriend of yours who else?" He grumbles.

"Oh? What's wrong, Shin? You're not… Jealous are you?" You ask hugging close the plush animal, while peering at the bat demon closely.

"Hell no, that damn dog or fox whatever the thing is pooped in back of the dojo again and I have to clean it up!" He says irately and giving you a dirty look.

"Oh…" You look at him sheepishly before looking around. "Tetsu? Where is he anyway?" You ask and your eyes widen when you feel 6 small claws dig into your shoulder and a dry lick on your cheek.

"Well, speak of the fuzzy devil…" Shin mutters while going back to his sweeping.

"Oh, hi Tetsu! What the hell kinda diet are you on little guy? It's like you lost, gained, gained and lost 200 pounds!" You say petting the albino fox, unaware of Shin's odd look towards you. The fox mews back rubbing against your cheek.

"And as funny as it may be…" You whisper to the fox, walking away from Shin. "You should stop… Pooping behind the dojo, it's not a secret… And Shin might have you for lunch one day, too…" The fox mews again, seeming like he's defending himself. "Fine, but don't blame me if Shin eats you alive."

You step inside the dojo and smile noticing Shippou practicing some swings with a boken.

"Hey, Tadpole! You should start practicing, too! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting rusty! And if you're not scared this time, how about we spare for a while!" Your grandfather says tossing you a boken. 'Rusty? Scared! Feh, I'll beat this old man into the ground!'

* * *

"So, have you had enough yet, Tadpole?" The old man asks arrogantly.

You glare at the old geezer, wiping a bit of sweat from your brow. It seems you're rusty as that twenty-year old Cadillac in your grandfather's garage. You sigh irritated, wiping your hands on your jeans and holding the boken tightly in your hand. Thankfully, no one was here, in the dojo, to see your pitiful defeat.

"No, I could do this all day until you're worn out, but I don't have the time to…" You say tossing the boken aside and walking to the exit of the dojo.

"I'm not surprised; you barely come home nowadays thanks to that boyfriend you're with most of the time now…" Your grandfather mutters a bit bitter. You blink confusedly, before pausing and turning toward the old man, resignedly.

"Well, Grandpa, I actually may be a bit rusty… So, I'll be home a lot more next week, to practice." You say leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Really now?" He asks and you shrug in reply. "Heh, I love whipping you, Tadpole! You're always so dispassionate after someone's kicked your ass and a few minutes later you're determined to improve!" The old man says with twinkling eyes. "You're so much like your mother…" He whispers before walking beside you. "Lets go to the house, I have some special stuff that will pick your mood right up!"

You smile a bittersweet smile at the mention of your late mother. "That'd be great, Grandpa, lets go already! I don't wanna catch the pneumonia out here!"

* * *

Above the tan sky seemed to glow down upon your vacant face as you pull the car down open and Shippou sadly hops in, he must not wanted to leave. Ken was late, very late, instead of coming back in one hour it was more like four to six hours before he finally showed up, but who was actually checking the time, Ken definitely wasn't. Not that it really mattered to you, what Ken did alone, was his business, but if he was the same way with taking Shippou to school, or anything else important, that was a different story. Shippou, of course, hoped he wouldn't show, since he was having such a good old blast with Ryochi and was probably interested in the lifestyles of the poor and the unknown, too.

You wave weakly at your grandfather, Shin and Ryochi as you slide into the car before slamming the car door shut. Your grandfather really did give you some special stuff to help your "dispassionate" mood, though he didn't tell you what was in it. You sit the thermos of warm liquid in your lap staring down at it coolly. Whatever it was it couldn't be that bad, the old man wouldn't poison his only, living grandchild… Though one could never be too sure… You smirk half-heartedly, shifting your gaze out the window, watching as houses and other cars go by. Today was… Strange, a bit normal actually and therefore it was strange… Plus, Ken got back so late, you couldn't take Shippou out for ice-cream with Inuyasha's credit card! Damn you, Frogger!

* * *

You drop your backpack on the comfy couch, leaving the thermos of unknown liquid alone on the coffee table. Your mood was picking up, without drinking the weird drink. You smile at Shippou as she turns on the TV and you head down the hallway in search for a certain dog boy. Pushing his office door open, you frown seeing it empty and quickly turn the corner. Your mood brightens when you see him walking toward you. You happily bounce toward him, none but glomping him, when you pounce.

"Hi Inuyasha!" You sing cheerfully, wrapping your legs around his waist as he continues to walk down the hall. "We would have been back a bit earlier, but Ken- being the meanie he is, said he was going to pick us up an hour later, but came in like six-seven hours later! Not that it wasn't nice to hang out with my grandfather and the others, Shippou had a lot of fun! So, how was your meeting?" He grunts in reply, as he walks into his office.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

You quickly maneuver yourself when he sits in his chair before the computer. You sigh, leaning your head against his chest, trying to get comfortable, sitting a bit slouched on his lap, straddling his waist.

"I have to attend another meeting tomorrow, which will probably last all day, too." He mutters. 'Damn!'

"Why? Do you always work on weekend?" You ask sadly.

"No, I'm trying to merge an alliance between TR corp. and this other new company, but all the other guy wants to do is talk and talk about it, even though he's already read the contract…" Inuyasha says irritably.

"Oh… I never liked those kinda people, either…" You add as you start to trace your fingers in odd shapes on his chest.

"Ne, Inuyasha since I'm going home tomorrow and you're going to be in a meeting all day tomorrow… Maybe we could, uh-if you're not too busy we could, you know…" You say fighting off a blush.

"…Really?" He asks, raising a brow.

"Yeah, since we barely have any time together as it is so…"

You reattach yourself to him, when he stands up again, holding you this time, by your thighs so you won't slip. You raise a brow when he slides you onto his desk.

"If that's what you want right now, I can clear my schedule…" He replies smirking.

Your eyes widen when he presses his lips against yours. You quickly melt against him, but remember the question you were asking.

"I-Inuyasha…" You whisper dazedly when his lips move from your mouth to your neck. "I-I think you misunderstood me."

The dog boy gives you no response, as he continues spreading kisses along your neck. 'Ah, well… I was asking if we could go on a date, but we already have done it tons of times, so what can this hurt…' You smile, pleased with your mental decision as you slowly unbutton the dog boy's shirt…

* * *

_ You whimper softly as the dog boy trails heated kisses down your chest. You grind your hips demandingly into his crotch… You may be a bit impatient, but you can't help it! If he doesn't take you now, you're going to explode!_

As images of last night flicker through your mind, you find yourself unable to fall back asleep. Rolling over you reach for your favorite warmth, but find it gone… Sighing you reluctantly open your eyes, to find you're in the large comfy bed alone. 'Oh yeah…' You frown. 'Inuyasha, is going to be at some meeting all day…' You roll over again on your stomach, burying your face in the pillows and inhaling deeply, delighted to find the scent of your lover still fresh in the pillows. 'Well… I'll just stay in bed for a bit… Maybe until noon or something, then I can get Ken to get me some breakfast in bed…'

"(your name), come on! Breakfast is ready!" You hear Shippou's muffled voice yell behind the bedroom door. 'Damn…'

* * *

You yawn as you take a bite of your syrup soaked pancakes. You could have slept an extra hour or two! Sometimes Shippou is just a little annoying, though he means well, of course… You glance tiredly at the fox boy to your right. It turns out; after you got out of bed you almost fell asleep in the shower, despite your wide-a-wake feeling in bed. You watch Shippou leave the table, open the frig and pull out a thermos. He sets the container beside you and seats back down.

"Shippou, what's this?" You ask the boy gesturing to the thermos with your fork.

"That's what grandpa gave you, I found it last night on the table and I put it in the frig!"

"Oh, thanks Shippou… I forgot all about it." You snap the top of the thermos open and take a cautious sip of the liquid. 'Ooh, bubbly!'

You take a swig of the strange, but tasty liquid, happily. You continue on with your breakfast, taking a sip with every bite… When breakfast ends you find your thermos of odd liquid empty. You dump yours and Shippou's plates into the sink, and happily skip out of the kitchen. You're suddenly feeling oddly cheerful and maybe a bit energetic! You flop on the empty space on the couch beside Shippou as he turns on the TV. You grin as an ice-cream commercial comes on. That place, Laskin Robbins must have every single flavor there is!

"Shippou, wanna go out for ice-cream?" You ask jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah!" The fox boy replies hopping up from the couch.

"Now… Oh Ken!" You skip into the kitchen, to Ken who's washing dishes.

"Take me and Shippou out for ice cream! Now!" You command the man.

"Hell no, I only take orders from Lord Inuyasha!" He replies twisting the water dial to turn off.

"Now Mr. Ken… Don't you remember when we first met-" You in pause in remembrance. "You said something about hurting me and… Harshly being punished right?" You ask wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, brat?" He asks back scowling.

"I dunno, Mr. Ken, what do you think? You really did bruise me terribly when you slammed me into the gate, pulled me by my hair to the car and smacked me up until I lost consciousness… Or maybe we should get Inuyasha's personal opinion on this, huh?" You whisper, hoping to be talking low enough, so Shippou won't overhear.

"Lord Inuyasha would never believe you…" He growls.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Are you positive he'd trust his chauffer, his butler, his minion…? More than his woman, his lover… The future mother of his _children_?" You chuckle evilly. "Really Ken, I didn't know you and _my _Inuyashawere that close, eh?"

Ken jerks away from you. "His evil wench… Get your coats!" He growls, walking out of the room.

"You flatter me, Mr. Ken!" You call after the irritated Ken, and smile blissfully at Shippou, who's gives you a peculiar stare. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? Come on, Shippou! We're going to go get ice-cream! And lots of it!"

* * *

You sing, bouncing happily in the backseat of the car, when realization hit you! You're ultra tired of singing, this car must have a radio or something!

"Hey driver, turn on some music, I'm tired of singing!" You yell to the irked Ken in the front seat, who ignores you. "'Ello! Driver, I demand you turn on some tunes! We're wasting away back here!" You look out the window annoyed and grin happily again.

"Oh, look a playground! Pull over Ken I want to play on the playground! What about you, Shippou!" You say looking starry-eyed at the playground.

"I to want to play too!"

"Pull over right now Ken or I think I'll just tell Inuyasha tonight about-"

"Alright, shut up!" The wheels of the car screech against the pavement as he quickly pulls over and parks.

"Come on, Shippou! Lets go to the jungle gym!"

You quickly jump out the car and run toward the jungle gym, followed by an equally happy Shippou. The last time you went to the playground was when you were thirteen, which isn't the most beloved memory you like to bring up. You come to a complete halt, as you touch your cheek numbly. You gulp, as your glazed over eyes travel from the jungle gym to the swings.

_A thirteen year-old girl, sits stiffly on a swing, head bowed and hands clutching the chains of the swings. She twitches visibly as tears drop nonstop onto her lap. She didn't know how long she was here, in the park and she didn't know why she was here either. Sitting around crying wasn't going to help anyone, it wasn't going to earn her good grades, it wasn't going to pay the bills, and it definitely wasn't going to bring anyone back from the dead. That was what her father told her, but she still couldn't help it, she was just a kid… She had to cry._

_"(your name), is that you?" A gentle, male voice says behind her._

_"Dad?" The girl gasps and jumps up from the swings and wipes her tears away._

_"What are you doing here, (your name)? I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't leave home without my permission anymore?" He asks softly._

_"Uhm, I was coming home from school and I decided to go into the park, I didn't know it had gotten this late, I'm sorry Dad." She replies guiltily turning toward the adult._

_"It's alright, (your name), but don' do it again... (your name) have you been crying again?" He whispers and the girl quickly shakes her head and pulls a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket._

_"No, Dad, there was just something in my eye…" She unfolds the piece of paper. "In English class today, we had an open topic to write on, I didn't know what to write about, so Mrs. Benson said that I could write a letter to Mom…" She pauses and glances up at the adult. "Do you want to hear it? Mrs. Benson said you'd like it."_

_"(your name), I-"_

_"Dear Mom and little brother,_

_Me and Dad miss you lots and hope you come back soon! Guess what, Dad got his big promotion! Just like you knew he did, mom! Dad said yesterday that we could move away, once he gets enough money, but I don't want to because sometimes when I listen really hard, I can still hear you singing in the kitchen, mom! It's like you never left and I don't want to leave you and little brother for a house in the suburbs. What do you think we should do mom?_

_Love and miss you lots-_

_(your name)_

_PS. I did what you told me to do and Billy doesn't bully me anymore, it turns out he likes me!"_

_The girl smiles proudly before folding the letter back up again. She looks up at her father waiting for a reply._

_"Dad? What do you think?" The girl asks and peers at her father's face. "Dad, are you crying?"_

Crack! _The girl stares forward in shock, as she reaches up and touches her numb cheek. As she touches her bruising cheek her eyes roll toward her father's pained face._

_"Don't be a fool, (your name). Crying is for children who don't get their way. It won't pay the bills, it won't get you a job and it definitely won't bring your mother back. Writing pathetic letters won't either! If I ever see you crying again-_

"(your name)! What's wrong? Don't you want to play on the jungle gym?"

You snap back into the present and stare down wide-eyed at Shippou, before coughing, and hiding your discomfort.

"I'm good, Shippou. I just don't feel like playing on the playground all of a sudden, maybe Ken can get Ryochi and bring you to another playground later?" You ask heading back toward the car.

"Really? Are really ok? You looked like you were about to cry a minute ago… Did Inuyasha do something stupid again?" Shippou counters as you slide into the backseat of the car again.

You give the fox boy an impassive glance. "I'm just ice-cream depraved, Shippou. Mr. Ken, get driving already!"

* * *

You lick the double scoop ice cream, happily as you step in front of the first floor, secretary's desk. After you three left from the park, you went straight to the ice cream parlor, as Ken promised. Sadly, Shippou didn't stop questioning you about your sudden change about playing in the playground. So, to get away from his questions you demanded Ken to bring you to Inuyasha! …. Which he refused, so you settled just to be dropped off at the place he was, Tenrousei corporations.

Security was indeed, tight, but with your clever stealth skills you would be knocking on the dog demon's office door in no time!

"Excuse, Officer, the bathroom on this floor is out of order; can you please tell me where another bathroom in the building is?" You ask sweetly, batting your eyelashes.

Hook line and sinker! Almost half the guards in the building feel for the same act! And the rest, you ran from… You quickly step out of the elevator; this had to be the top floor, if it wasn't… You were probably going to go to jail for entering and breaking! You inwardly whimper and drop your melted ice- cream in a garbage bin.

You raise an eyebrow, when you hear a knock coming from the stairwell exit, down the hall. You approach the quietly, as the knocking continues. You frown, who the hell would knock on the stairwell door? Unless it's locked of course, maybe it's locked. You feel tempted to ask whose there as you shrug and turn the knob; hopefully it wasn't one of the security guards trying to trick you. When you open the door, it suddenly swings open on its own and just as soon a pale hand reaches out of the darkness and grabs you.

You squeak in surprise, as you're suddenly yanked inside of the eerily dark stairwell and feel a hand cover your gaping mouth quickly. Just as you try to struggle out of the person's grip and flee back into the fluorescent light of the office, the stairwell door, slams shut before your eyes and you feel your self trapped in a room of complete and unnatural darkness with a stranger. You gasp as the person pulls you toward them and into a bone crushing hug. You stand there awkwardly staring into the darkness and you almost feel relieved or even more afraid when the person finally speaks.

Turn to page- 12

Author's Notes

Ah, yep! Another chapter under the belt! Good for everyone, no? Hn, I'm not sure if the title fits with the real, main point of the chapter and if you don't understand it either, don't worry about it… This is just Kagerou's way of getting the story back on track bit by bit… And if you don't understand that either… It's just Kagerou's way of being confusing… Anyways, does anyone think I'm doing a bit too much with those flashback/memory things? Because I know they're as much as original as naming what kind of clothing and what color clothing the 'you' character is wearing. (In other stories, cuz I try to shy away from doing stuff like that)

You don't know, how much fun I had writing the Mission- _Blackmail Ken! _Part… Not that I have anything against him, I find it fun harassing characters in general, wow I have to do that more often… And I was really tempted to title this chapter- _Inuyasha's Evil Wench!_ Hahahaha!

Yeah, so, before I forget! (Again, 'sigh') Is anyone interested in becoming the story's beta reader? I posted the 3 (must have) requirements on my bio page, so if anyone's interested do email Kagerou! She just loves email! Though, not junk mail because… It's junk and annoying… She doesn't like spam either, both kinds…

Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, am I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual situations)

**Beta-readers- SilentShadows **and **Crystalfirefox66!**

Chapter 11

_Those Who Search For Warmth while Wandering in the Darkness_

You squeaked in surprise, as you're suddenly yanked inside of the eerily dark stairwell and feel a hand cover your gaping mouth quickly. Just as you tried to struggle out of the person's grip and flee back into the fluorescent light of the office, the stairwell door slams shut before your eyes and you feel your self trapped in a room of complete and unnatural darkness with a stranger. You gasped as the person pulls you toward them and into a bone-crushing hug. You stand there awkwardly staring into the darkness and you almost feel relieved or even more afraid when the person finally speaks.

"(your name), it's quite a surprise to see you here… After the fight we just had I thought I wouldn't see you for another few days, though, you never cease to amaze me." The person whispers, and you were now sure that this person was definitely male.

Your breath quivers in your mouth, and you almost forgot to breathe. The stranger suddenly pushes you up against the wall and starts to stroke your hair.

"You were right; you're always right, (your name). I should have been paying more attention to you, but you just have to remember that it's (your name) I'm with, and not her… That Youkai woman means nothing to me compared to you, (your name)." The stranger whispers and you shudder at the contact of his breath on your skin.

Something about his voice and his words are familiar! Someway, somehow, you knew this man! If only you could remember now! Your eyes widen when he suddenly kisses you. Your shock suddenly washes away, as you hesitantly start to kiss the stranger back.

This stranger's kiss is just as familiar, too, though you just couldn't put your finger on it! As he nibbles on your bottom lip, you become well aware of his wandering hands. This stranger's kiss is gentle, tender, maybe even loving. It's the kind of kiss that any girl would become weak in the knees and instantly melt from. You would definitely liquefy in seconds if Sesshoumaru ever kissed you this way. However, this person definitely isn't Sesshoumaru. This person's lips are cold! This person's lips are icy upon your disappointed, yet warm lips. With freezing lips, you held no inside tingling feeling for this person either, therefore this person would definitely stay a stranger to you.

When Sesshoumaru kissed you, you could definitely know if it's Sesshoumaru or a fake! Sesshoumaru's kisses are passionate, sometimes tender and most of the time lustful. They're the kind of kisses you wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of the day. The kind where you became mush in his hands and could only wait in anticipation for what he wanted next, the kind you're definitely becoming addicted to… Sesshoumaru's lips were not always warm, but they always did their job correctly and gave an excellent effect. Therefore, Sesshoumaru is definitely the one, and only one, you're in love with…

With all of your natural strength you push the stranger away, catching a glimpse of his surprised green-blue eyes before you dash to the stairwell exit and escape into the fluorescent light of the exit. You sprint down the hall, and gasp as realization hit you! You cheated on Sesshoumaru! Your _mate_! If you hadn't have kissed the stranger back, you could have just called yourself molested, but no, you just had to kiss back!

"(your name)! Wait!" You hear the stranger call after you and the sound of feet pounding against the floor.

You are now definitely in deep elephant pooh. In the end, it seemed more of an experiment because you didn't feel a thing, except the disturbing feeling of the man groping you in the "I know you quite well" places, so you were definitely just molested on his part or were you the one using him? You come to a halt, frantically looking from left to right in horror. Which way to go? One way you'd bump into a guard, but the other you'd probably bump into a guard, too, but have a better chance of running into Sesshoumaru!

"(your name), what's wrong? We ended that game of cat and mouse long ago, let us not start it over again." The stranger says.

You gasp and start to run away, but you're quickly pulled back and pushed into the wall. You gape in horror at the man, or demon, pinning you to the wall, so this is why he's so familiar! How could you! You just kissed

"B-Blade!" You squeak in shock and his eyes narrow suddenly.

"(your name), you know you can call me by my first name while we're alone now tell me what's wrong?" He asks gently.

"Despite what you may think, Mr. Blade." You're eyes widen in what could be relief, but also could be fear. "This building is full of hard-working people who do not wish to view your public displays. No, you're not alone."

"Sesshoumaru!" You cry helplessly, struggling under Blade's grip.

"You know _him_?" Blade asks incredulously as he releases you. You ignore his question and run to your dog demon's side.

"That wasn't what it looked like! Honest! I was just here on an innocent mission to visit you! That guy-" You point at Blade frantically, "He molested me! And I don't even"

"Be silent, woman!" Sesshoumaru interrupts frigidly. "Mr. Blade, come, you're not making an admirable impression by being ten minutes late for our meeting." He says and walks away, down the hall to your left.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blade growls, following after the aloof dog demon and giving you a brief, unnerving glare.

You stare in horror at the two businessman's backs. What have you done! Sesshoumaru probably hates you now! You took advantage of the stranger being just a stranger and now it's come back and bit you in the ass. Your karma must be as bad as the dirt's. You sniff and lean against the wall… All you wanted was a good mid-day kiss to begin with.

If Sesshoumaru really did hate you now, and forsake the mark… He'd end up having another woman, probably demon, to bear his children and he'd give his kisses to someone else… You'd then probably never see him again, or have a use to go back to the feudal era, you're life wouldn't be complete… Though, Sesshoumaru wouldn't really do that, would he? Though, really, does he even love you?

As more and more questions linger in your mind, you try to shake them away, but you have no peace inside your paranoid mind. Does he love you? Did he _ever_ love you? Why would he give you the mark if he didn't? Maybe he thought you met the requirements? Maybe he was using you? Using you to compare with someone else like you just did Blade?

You place your hands over your ears in annoyance. That wasn't possible, or. You suddenly feel your feet moving underneath you, and sprinting to the stairwell. If you couldn't shake away the questions, you could definitely run from them. You fly down the stairwell, hands tightly covering your ears and eyes open wide. If you started to question your relationship now, it would only make things worse!

You don't know how long you were running, but you finally made it to the ground floor and oddly you weren't strained of energy. You unclamp your ears and run out of the building, ignoring the stares of passersby. You had to find a phone booth, no matter what! Aha! You spot one across the street and sprint into street, ignoring the oncoming traffic, the beeping of the horns, the screeching of the tires… You enter the phone booth and slam in some change, quickly dialing numbers that seemed etched into your memory.

"Shin!" You yell as the person finally picks up. "I don't know where I am, come and pick me up please! I don't have any money!" You yell, as tears start to stream out of your eyes. "I know that! It's all my fault I know, but please… That Blade guy just molested me and" You pause at the bat demon's string of swears. "I'm across the street from Tenrousei Corporations… Thanks Shin…" You hang up the phone silently; all you had to do was wait now…

* * *

The scent of alcohol floated casually through the air, of the dimly lit bar. Only two people sat in a booth in the corner of the bar, one is the owner of the bar and the other, a person known to be one of the bar's best customers. The customer sits slouched and laying her head and arms over the table in a depressed state, while the owner sips his beer calmly.

"So, now you're with this guy named Sesshoumaru?" Shin asks for the hundredth time, confused and a bit amused, too.

"Shin, I've been with Sesshoumaru for like a year and a half! Haven't you been listening at all?" You whine looking up from your folded arms to the puzzled bat demon.

"So you were cheating on cold, dark, and pallor? Good for you, short-stuff!" Shin praises, smirking.

"_Shin_! I was _not_ cheating on Blade. I never was and never will be. Blade and me are not together! Though, I _accidentally _kissed Blade and Sesshoumaru saw me and him together and I think he hates me now…" You finish with a sigh.

"Um, who hates you?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"How can you be so sure, a _permanent _sign that shows a bond between two people who" He pauses and waves his hand in the air dismissively. "You know. So, did your mark hurt or burn recently?"

You gasp. "You finally remembered something I said!"

He snorts. "Anyone would be surprised if they saw you and Blade drooling over each other like you were last week and now you're suddenly fixated on this Sesshoumaru guy. I wouldn't disagree if anyone called you a slut behind your back, but you and Blade have been together for." He pauses and his eyes widen. "The longest you've ever been with anyone in a year!"

"I was a different person, then." You scowl. "Don't call me a slut; I'm not a slut… Though yes, the mark was burning last week."

"That's strange, burning is a sign of separation… Did this Sesshoumaru guy, go on some kind of business trip last week? You did say he's a businessman, right?"

"Yeah, he is a businessman and nowell, I'm not sure if he did…" You pause and lean back in your seat in memory. "But, now that I remember I think I was dreaming when it started to burn, or…" Your eyes widen. "That's what happened! It was the dream that brought me here!"

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" Shin asks.

"Shin, think about it!" You snap at the bat demon. "Last week, you said that I was drooling over Blade and now I'm" You blush. "in love with Sesshoumaru! And have been with Sesshoumaru for the pass year and a half, don't you think I would have told you already, beforehand if I was cheating on Blade and was _in love _with someone? You're my best friend, Shin…" You whisper smiling. "Matter of fact did you notice this mark on my neck last week?"

"I guess you're right… So, what is you're point, _best_ friend?" He asks, taking a swig of his beer.

"Shin, Iwhat I'm about to tell you, you _will _take seriously and keep everything that I've just said, in mind."

"Right, when have I not taken anything you've said seriously?" He asks and you stare back at him blankly. "Just fill me in, already."

"Alright, two years ago, I ditched school and found a well in the forest somewhere, I jumped in because Tetsu fell inside of course, there was this glow and when I woke up, I was suddenly back five hundred and something years into the pass. That's where I met Sesshoumaru and no, I didn't fall desperately in love with him at the time, I didn't like him much then, because he was mean and" You pause and frown.

"He tried to kill me! That apathetic jerk tried to _kill_ me! He didn't even apologize! Keh, I bet he doesn't have a drop of manners in his _pure _blood! Now that I think about it, no male does! Hah, the lot of them, the entire male population doesn't know what the slightest respect for a woman is! And us, _ladies_ have to deal with it everyday!" You rant irately.

"(your name), dear, I'm sorry, but you're not a lady, ladies are gentlewomen that-"

"Shin, dear, did I ask for your opinion? I'm sorry, I didn't did I? No, I didn't, so after that and stuff, we had to fight with this guy named Naraku, also known as monkey man, over the Shikon jewel, we won and at some point we felt Sesshoumaru's juvenile little brother, Hinomishu, or Inokishuwhatever his name was, with his little friend, Toname, over the jewel, too. We won that, too… So, eventually we ended up in another fight, but this time it wasn't about the jewel, I'm not sure what exactly it was about, but"

"Dear, god! (your name), get to the point! I'm tired of trying to comprehend you! Only thing I remember is, you going to the pass, your dog demon trying to kill you, the Shikon jewel, what the hell about them!" Shin asks annoyed.

"Damn, Shin I was getting to it! So, um, oh yeah! We, me and Sesshoumaru attended this demon convention thing at the castle owned by Blade, it suddenly started collapsing and when I escaped, Adira, this girl that I found wounded in the forest, she didn't remember anything except her name. Then, Adira attacked and tried to kill me too. I don't know why though, but in the end, you could say that she kinda saved me, because my body collapsed in exhaustion…

From there, I finally left the castle and then bumped into this cat demon named Sansuki, she wanted to kill me, too, because I was the one that Sesshoumaru was with a lot more at the time then she was, I guess. Though, Sesshoumaru and I weren't really serious the first year and1/4 months. Sometime before that, she thought that Sesshoumaru was the father of her child, but it turns out that the father was really Kurayami, a fox demon, impersonating Sesshoumaru."

You smile sadly. "I wonder whatever happened to her… Kurayami attacked her and took the baby and after she told me everything she wanted me to know, I left and found Sesshoumaru; I thought he was dead, so I tried to heal him, that didn't work, so I tried to use the Shikon jewel, it didn't work either and the Shikon jewel rejected me, I guess, and almost electrocuted me. Later, Sesshoumaru gave me this-" You point to the mark. "And I pretty much don't remember everything after that, except the dream I had."

"You're pretty forgetful huh?"

"Only about the important things, I guess." You grumble.

"So, since you've told me almost everything else, how about you describe your dream to me? I know this pretty good astrology site with a dream dictionary if you're interested."

"I don't think there's any site that'll explain to me in detail about why I'm dreaming about Blade." You say, slouching over the table again. "But, anyways, my dream started when me and Sesshoumaru were walking through the ruins of Blade's castle looking for the Shikon jewel. It was snowing and freezing cold, just at the moment I asked Sesshoumaru if we could head back to our temple, he then found Blade lying in the snow and there wasn't a flake of snow on him, as if he just decided to lie down and take a nap a few seconds ago.

"Even though he looked dead for days, Sesshoumaru said he wasn't and suddenly he just hopped up and jumped at me, he said something like "You thought I was dead, but vampires are immortal!" He called me Midoriko, too, for some reason and when I opened my eyes, he was gone, and everything was gone… Sesshoumaru was gone, too, and the world was white. I saw nothing, but pure whiteness around me. I didn't receive an answer when I screamed, not even an echo.

"Suddenly my mark started to burn and it only got worse and worse as if someone really put a lit match to the spot. Then it was like I fell into a body of cold water. After that, I don't remember anything except waking up in my old bed at my grandfather's house." You finish, taking the last sip of your beer.

"Well, if things can get any stranger than this we might have to drop you in a box and mail you to a mental asylum."

"Shin, what are you trying to say? I'm not making this up, ya know!" You whine.

"I wasn't saying you're making this up, I'm saying we might have to drop you in a box and mail you to a mental asylum." He corrects.

"Wow, you're the bestest friend a person could ever have, Shin, and please get me another beer, I'm feeling too sober right now." You say tapping on the table.

"I know, but not tonight, short stuff, you won't be in any condition to drive home if I give you another!"

"Drive home? Shin, you're driving me home, I don't have a car, remember?"

"That's exactly what I mean; you won't be in any condition to drive home!"

"Whatever… The present-day is getting way too complicated! I wanna go back to the past!" You whine and drop your head onto the polished table.

"Well, we'll just have to find you a way back then." Shin says getting up from the table and walking to the bar.

* * *

You sigh and unwrap your lunch. School was school, dreadfully boring, and overestimated. Shin dropped out of school his sophomore year, took two years off, bought an old corner store, turned it into a bar and got a part-time job working for your grandfather. Shin is a very successful person, including the fact that he's the foster father of Ryochi. Your grandfather had told you this when Shin dropped you off at home. He also said that Shin's father was rich and kicked Shin out two years after he dropped out of school.

You stare forlornly out the window of your classroom and back down at your lunch. You dropped out of school two years ago, in your sophomore year like Shin and you have to return once again, to uphold a facade of your parallel self! Though, in this year, no one teased you, so somehow you must have proven yourself to the society. Not like you really cared anyway, it's kind of annoying to be teased or praised all the time either way.

"Hey, (your name)!" A cheerful Naomi says, sitting down in the desk beside you and you glance at her and notice Kaori sitting in the space beside her.

"Hey Naomi, Kaori…" You greet sadly, before looking at the twins in surprise. "You guys are here, too!"

"Yeah, we are, we just got back from our vacation in Hawaii if that's what you mean, (your name). Like my tan?" She asks smiling and rolling up her sleeve.

"Vacation in Hawaii?" You look at the two girls blankly. "So, you two don't know about the past either…" You mumble.

"Yeah, you didn't forget already did you? Or does being with Cole all the time do that to a girl?" She asks smirking.

"Cole?" You shudder visibly in memory. "Cole Blade, I'm not with him anymore…"

"Really! I'm so sorry, (your name)! What happened?" Naomi asks sympathetically and Kaori turns from her lunch with interest.

"I—weuhm, I'm in love with someone else, but all this time I just didn't wanna hurt BlCole's feelings, I knew it wouldn't have worked out between us anyway…" You say, trying your best to put on a sad expression.

"Cole's feelings?" Kaori sneers, finally saying something. "You haven't cared about any man's feelings for-ever since I've known you since junior year! You've been going from guy to guy, getting what you want and reeling in the next guy! If you even remember the color of Cole's eyes, we'd be surprised; it's shocking you know of his feelings!"

"Kaori, (your name) and Blade were serious; she'd know those things about him! And besides, even if she's really like you say she is, her intentions couldn't be as bad as what they seem to be!"

"Sure, whatever." Kaori mutters and goes back to her lunch.

'I know I really couldn't have been _that_ bad, could I? I could never be a slut. I'm not that type of girl, they're wrong!' You inwardly protest. Looking around the room, you sit perplexed when you hold eye contact with a boy across the room, who winks at you. 'Well… I'm not that type of girl now.'

"_Top 10 Bachelors of the Month_? Naomi, I thought you stopped reading crap like that?" Kaori asks looking over Naomi's shoulder to a magazine article.

"I just turned the page, Kaori and it was there! Besides, what's wrong with looking at the Top Ten Bachelors, anyway? There's nothing wrong with looking, and look at this one right here! Hey, (your name), here's Cole!" Naomi points out and you grunt in disinterest.

"And look at Mr. #1 Top Ten Bachelor of the Month, CEO of Tenrousei, Age- 26, Height- 6-"

"Excuse me!" You squeak and snatch the magazine from Kaori.

You gape in surprise at the picture of your favorite dog demon in the spot of the #1 TTBM. Your eyes quickly scan over his profile and land on his age, 26, you scoff, five times twenty-six, maybe, but he is definitely more than eight years older than you are.

"Wait your turn, man-killer!" Kaori says and snatches the magazine back.

"So, (your name), I see you have an interest in Mr. Bachelor# 1!" Naomi says, taking the magazine from Kaori.

"Yeah, I do and he is not a bachelor!" You announce, looking over Naomi's shoulder at the magazine.

"How do know? Did you meet him at one of Cole's business parties?"

"I know because-" You pause and frown. "I guess you could say he's the reason I'm leaving Cole." 'This is getting too weird; I don't wanna call Blade by his first time!'

"You're in_ love _with Mr. Bachelor# 1?" Naomi asks incredulously.

"Well, Cole's Mr. Bachelor# 3, maybe she's picking numbers out of a hat?" Kaori suggests.

"Yes, I am, he is not a bachelor and if I really did pick numbers out of a hat and got #3 I'd do a do over!" You say irritably.

"But, (your name), how? Kaori and I have only been away for three weeks! How did you just switch from Cole to this guy, in three weeks!" Naomi asks skeptically.

"I didn't switch from Blade err Cole to Sesshoumaru in three weeks! I've known Sesshoumaru for two years! And I have a right to change my mind, but I was never with Cole in the first place!" You say exasperatedly.

"And you haven't told us anything about this Sesshoumaru guy, why, (your name)?" Naomi asks gently.

You sigh, cat's out of the bag. "Naomi, Ium, I haven't been in this era for the last two years and I'm not lying to you because I don't remember anything about this year's or last year's school work… But, if you still wanna know about me and Sesshoumaru I don't mind filling you in."

* * *

You sigh and lean over the stash board of the car. How did you let them talk you into this? Why did you let them talk you into this? Why did the gods let them talk you into this? You prayed weekly, you did your homework, you're a good kid, but why do you deserve such torture? Was your karma really as good as the dirt's?

"(your name), buck up! Just as soon as we get done here, we're going to find your Sesshoumaru and everything's going to be all better!" Naomi says happily as Kaori sniggers in the backseat.

"Or that Sesshoumaru guy dumps her and Blade doesn't take her back and she's left to brood in a corner."

"Kaori, do not underestimate the power of love! Plus, Sesshoumaru gave her, the Mark!"

"It's probably a hickey." Kaori counters.

"Well, it's a damn painful hickey." You mutter annoyed. 'A damn, painful hickey that burns like a nagging bitch, every time I'm separated from him! Great my mate's a sadist!'

"If a hickey burns every time you're separated from the person that gave it to you, it's more than just a hickey! And what you have is a mark, (your name), and that's a symbol of a bond, and it's just as important as a marriage! And, anytime you're ready, (your name), you and Sesshoumaru can have children! It's just a wonderful thing to think about isn't it?" Naomi says dreamily.

"Yeah, sure…" You mutter in agreement with a light blush. 'God knows we've been trying.'

"I'm sure he'd just be jealous that Blade kissed you! Not totally forsake the mark and not look at you again!" Naomi says.

"If anything, he'd just go on a murderous rampage and kill Blade, is that what you're trying to say, Naomi?" Kaori asks sweetly. "I think I'd like to watch."

"Sadist…" You mutter glancing at Kaori. 'Though, the thought of Sesshoumaru going on a murderous rampage makes me nervous.' You cringe in memory of the time he gave you the mark and his red eyes. 'Though, the thought of it being because of me…' Your blush darkens. 'I shouldn't be turned on by that, should I! Dear god, time has made me one twisted person…'

"Not exactly, Kaori…" Naomi replies as a bead of sweat slides down the side of her face. "I was just saying that he'd be jealous, I wouldn't know if he's the type that is aggressively possessive, to do such things out of jealousy… What do you think, (your name)?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never done anything to make him seem" You shudder. "Possessive…"

"We're here!" Naomi announces pulling the key out of the ignition. 'I wonder what's Sesshoumaru doing right now…' You inwardly drawl in sudden longing.

You all get out of the car and walk down the street toward a building as large as Tenrousei corporations. You three then stop in front of the gate and wait for the guard to open it, which he doesn't.

"What's your business here? This is private property!" The guard says irritably.

"We have an appointment-job interview! We're all interns, Cole Blade told us to come by today to be interviewed!" Naomi says quickly.

"That's strange, I wasn't notified of you're visits. Who are you three?" He asks.

"I'm Naomi, this is my sister Kaori-" She gestures to Kaori. "And this is (your name)."

"(your name)?" The guard says repeating your full name with a raised brow. "Lord Blade personally gave me permission to let you in secretly a while before; these two are with you, right?" He asks gesturing to Naomi and Kaori.

"Yeah, they are." You answer.

"Follow me." He says turning around and walking around the corner of the gate.

Naomi eagerly follows while you and Kaori trudge on behind her. Sooner or later you get to the back of the building to which, the guard opens a secret door on the gate and then walks you three to the back door of the building. You, Naomi and Kaori, step through the door and quickly head to the elevator. You're finally one step toward finding truth, breaking up with Blade permanently and fixing your relationship with Sesshoumaru! Go you!

Turn to page- 13

Author's Notes!

Hurrah! I've finished one more chapter! And in one whole day, too! Probably, because Comcast screwed up our internet connection again, poor me… Woohoo! Spring Break! No school for a whole week, I'm so happy I could yawn!

Does Sesshoumaru even love you? And, really why did he give you the mark?

And what is Kagerou thinking! Blade kissed you and you didn't even do any bodily harm to him in reply!

You probably won't find these things out next time, but stay tuned anyway!

Please R&R everyone!

Later!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of InuYasha. Nor, am I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual situations)

**Beta-readers- SilentShadows**

Chapter 11

_Those Who Search For Warmth while Wandering in the Darkness_

You squeak in surprise, as you're suddenly yanked inside of the eerily dark stairwell and feel a hand cover your gaping mouth quickly. Just as you try to struggle out of the person's grip and flee back into the fluorescent light of the office, the stairwell door slams shut before your eyes and you feel your self trapped in a room of complete and unnatural darkness with a stranger. You gasp as the person pulls you toward them and into a bone-crushing hug. You stand there awkwardly staring into the darkness and you almost feel relieved or even more afraid when the person finally speaks.

"(your name), it's quite a surprise to see you here… After the fight we just had, I thought I wouldn't see you for another few days, though you never cease to amaze me." The person whispers and you were now sure that this person was definitely male.

Your breath quivers in your mouth, when you almost forgot to breathe. The stranger suddenly pushes you up against the wall and starts to stroke your hair.

"You were right; you're always right, (your name). I should have been paying more attention to you, but you just have to remember that it's (your name) I'm with. Not her… That Youkai woman means nothing to me compared to you, (your name)." The stranger whispers and you shudder at the contact of his breath on your skin.

Something about his voice and his words are familiar! Someway, somehow, you knew this man! If only you could remember now! Your eyes widen when he suddenly kisses you. Your shock suddenly washes away, as you hesitantly start to kiss the stranger back.

This stranger's kiss is just as familiar, too, though you just couldn't put your finger on it! As he nibbles on your bottom lip, you become well aware of his wandering hands. This stranger's kiss is gentle, tender, maybe even loving. It's the kind of kiss that any girl would become weak in the knees and instantly melt from. You would definitely liquefy in seconds if Inuyasha ever kissed you this way. However, this person definitely isn't Inuyasha. This person's lips are cold! This person's lips are icy upon your disappointed, yet warm lips. With freezing lips, you held no inside tingling feeling for this person either, therefore this person would definitely stay a stranger to you.

When Inuyasha kissed you, you could definitely know if it's Inuyasha or a fake! Inuyasha's kisses are passionate, tender and half of the time lustful. They're the kind of kisses you wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of the day. The kind where you became mush in his hands and could only wait in anticipation for what he wanted next, the kind you're definitely becoming addicted to… Inuyasha's lips were not always warm, but they always did their job correctly and gave an excellent effect. Therefore, Inuyasha is definitely the one, and only one, who you're in love with…

With all of your natural strength you push the stranger away, catching a glimpse of his surprised green-blue eyes before you dash to the stairwell exit and escape into the fluorescent light of the exit. You sprint down the hall, and gasp as realization hit you! You cheated on Inuyasha! Your _lover_! If you hadn't have kissed the stranger back, you could have just called yourself molested, but no, you just had to kiss back!

"(Your name)! Wait!" You hear the stranger call after you and the sound of feet pounding against the floor.

You are now definitely in deep elephant pooh. In the end, it seemed more of an experiment because you didn't feel a thing, except the disturbing feeling of the man groping you in the "I know you quite well" places, so you were definitely just molested on his part or were you the one using him? You come to a halt, frantically looking from left to right in horror. Which way to go? One way you'd bump into a guard, but the other you'd probably bump into a guard, too, but have a better chance of running into Inuyasha!

"(your name), what's wrong? We ended that game of cat and mouse long ago, let us not start it over again." The stranger says.

You gasp and start to run away, but you're quickly pulled back and pushed into the wall. You gape in horror at the man or demon pinning you to the wall, so this is why he's so familiar! How could you! You just kissed

"B-Blade!" You squeak in shock and his eyes narrow suddenly.

"(your name), you know you can call me by my first name while we're alone. Now tell me what's wrong?" He asks gently.

"No matter what you may think, Blade." You're eyes widen in what could be relief, but also could be fear. "This building is full of working people who don't want to see what you do when you're alone."

"Inuyasha!" You cry helplessly, struggling under Blade's grip.

"You know _him_?" Blade asks incredulously as he releases you. You ignore his question and run to your dog boy's side.

"That wasn't what it looked like! Honest! I was just here on an innocent mission to visit you! That guy" You point at Blade frantically, "He molested me! And I don't even"

"Shut up, wench!" Inuyasha interrupts irately. "Blade, hurry up, you're ten minutes late for our meeting and I'm tired of waiting." He says and walks away, down the hall to your left.

"I'll be right there." Blade growls, following after the irate dog boy and gives you a brief, unnerving glare.

You stare in horror at the two businessman's backs. What have you done! Inuyasha probably hates you now! You took advantage of the stranger being just a stranger and now it's come back and bit you in the ass. Your karma must be as bad as the dirt's. You sniff and lean against the wall… All you wanted was a good mid-day kiss to begin with.

If Inuyasha really did hate you now… He'd end up having another woman to bear his children and he'd give his kisses to someone else… You'd then probably never see him again, or have a use to go back to the feudal era, you're life wouldn't be complete… Though, Inuyasha wouldn't really do that, would he? Though, really, does he even love you?

As more and more questions linger in your mind, you try to shake them away, but you have no peace inside your paranoid mind. Does he love you? Did he ever love you? Maybe you reminded him of Kikyo. Or worse, Kagome! Maybe he was using you? Using you to compare with someone else like you just did Blade?

You place your hands over your ears in annoyance. That wasn't possible, orYou suddenly feel your feet moving underneath you, and sprinting to the stairwell. If you couldn't shake away the questions, you could definitely run from them. You fly down the stairwell, hands tightly covering your ears and eyes open wide. If you started to question your relationship now, it would only make things worse!

You don't know how long you were running, but you finally made it to the ground floor and oddly you weren't strained of energy. You unclamp your ears and run out of the building, ignoring the stares of passersby. You had to find a phone booth, no matter what! Aha! You spot one across the street and sprint into street, ignoring the oncoming traffic, the beeping of the horns, the screeching of the tires… You enter the phone booth and slam in some change, quickly dialing numbers that seemed etched into your memory.

"Shin!" You yell as the person finally picks up. "I don't know where I am, come and pick me up please! I don't have any money!" You yell, as tears start to stream out of your eyes. "I know that! It's all my fault I know, but please… That Blade guy just molested me and" You pause at the bat demon's string of swears. "I'm across the street from Tenrousei Corporations… Thanks Shin…" You hang up the phone silently; all you had to do was wait now…

* * *

The scent of alcohol floated casually through the air, of the dimly lit bar. Only two people sat in a booth in the corner of the bar, one the owner of the bar and the other, a person known to be one of the bar's best customers. The customer sits slouched and laying her head and arms over the table in a depressed state, while the owner sips his beer calmly.

"So, now you're with this guy named Inuyasha?" Shin asks for the hundredth time, confused and a bit amused, too.

"Shin, I've been with Inuyasha for like a year and a half! Haven't you been listening at all?" You whine looking up from your folded arms to the puzzled bat demon.

"So you were cheating on cold, dark, and pallor? Good for you, short-stuff!" Shin praises, smirking.

"_Shin_! I was not cheating on Blade. I never was and never will be! Blade and me are _not_ together! Though, I _accidentally _kissed Blade and Inuyasha saw me and him together and I think he hates me now…" You finish with a sigh.

"Um, who hates you?"

"Inuyasha."

"How can you be so sure? He practically cried when he came back to his senses and saw that he nicked your arm."

You gasp. "You finally remembered something I said!"

He snorts. "Anyone would be surprised if they saw you and Blade drooling over each other like you were last week and now you're suddenly fixated on this Inuyasha guy. I wouldn't disagree if anyone called you a slut behind your back, but you and Blade have been together for." He pauses and his eyes widen. "The longest you've ever been with anyone in a year!"

"I was a different person, then." You scowl. "Don't call me a slut; I'm not a slut… And no, I don't think he wasn't crying, it's really hard to tell when you're bleeding to death and have lost consciousness."

"Really? So, you're saying he wouldn't cry if you died? Even if he was the person that killed you?"

"If Inuyasha would cry if I died?" You pause and lean back in your seat in thought. "I'm not sure if I'd want him to cry…"

"Would you cry for him?"

"Of course, could we stop talking about crying please?"

"Fine with me, Crybaby!"

"Don't call me Crybaby! It's mean!" You whine.

"I was just joking, geez! (Your name), it's like you're changing everyday! What happened to the (your name), that didn't whine or cared to go out with a different guy if she was still with another?" He asks irritated.

"… That girl is gone and I don't know for how long, Shin, but she will come back eventually."

"Excuse me? Why are you talking about yourself in third-person? Again?" Shin asks.

"Shin, think about it!" You snap at the bat demon. "Last week, you said that I was drooling over Blade and now I'm" You blush. "in love with Inuyasha! And have been with Inuyasha for the pass year and a half, don't you think I would have told you already, beforehand if I was cheating on Blade and was _in love _with someone? You're one of my best friends, Shin…" You whisper smiling. "Matter of fact did you notice this scar on my arm last week?"

"I guess you're right… So, what is you're point, _best_ friend?" He asks, taking a swig of his beer.

"Shin, Iwhat I'm about to tell you, you _will _take seriously and keep everything that I've just said in mind."

"Right, when have I not taken anything you've said seriously?" He asks and you stare back at him blankly. "Just fill me in, already."

"Alright, two years ago, I ditched school and found a well in the forest somewhere, I jumped in because Tetsu fell inside of course, there was this glow and when I woke up, I was suddenly back five hundred and something years into the pass. That's where I met Inuyasha and no, I didn't fall desperately in love with him at the time, I didn't like him much then because he was mean and" You pause and frown.

"He called me a bitch because I slapped him! That perverted jerk called _me_ a bitch, when it was his fault that I had to wake him from his perverted daze! He acted like he's never seen a lady wearing a wet towel before! The nerve of him! He didn't even apologize! Keh, I bet he doesn't have a drop of manners in hisblood! Now that I think about it, no male does! Hah, the lot of them, the entire male population doesn't know what the slightest respect for a woman is! And us, _ladies_ have to deal with it everyday!" You rant irately.

"(your name), dear, I'm sorry, but you're not a lady, ladies are gentlewomen that-"

"Shin, dear, did I ask for your opinion? I'm sorry. I didn't, didn't I? No, I didn't, so after that and stuff, we had to fight with this guy named Naraku, also known as monkey man, over the Shikon jewel, we won and at some point we. We won the other fights when other demons and such were after the jewel, too… So, eventually we ended up in another fight, but this time it wasn't about the jewel, I'm not sure what exactly it was about, but-"

"Dear, god! (your name), get to the point! I'm tired of trying to comprehend you! Only thing I remember, you going to the past, you're dog boy calling you a bitch, the Shikon jewel, what the hell about them!" Shin asks annoyed.

"Damn, Shin I was getting to it! So, um, oh yeah! We, as in me and Inuyasha, went to this castle owned by Blade, because we met up with this girl, I don't remember her name, but she said something about her village being in trouble and stuff and getting help at Blade's castle. It, the castle suddenly started collapsing and when I escaped, Adira, this girl that I found wounded in the forest, she didn't remember anything except her name then, Adira attacked and tried to kill me, too, I don't know why though, but in the end, you could say that she kinda saved me, because my body collapsed in exhaustion…

From there, I finally left the castle and then bumped into Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, she wanted to kill me, too because I was the one that Inuyasha was with a lot more at the time then she was I guess. Though, Inuyasha and I weren't really serious the first year and1/4 months... She told me that some woman at the castle had a baby, and the mother the baby to her."

You smile sadly. "I wonder whatever happened to her… Kurayami, he was impersonating Inuyasha at the time, attacked her and took the baby and after she told me everything she wanted me to know, I left and found Inuyasha, I thought he was dead, so I tried to heal him, that didn't work, so I tried to use the Shikon jewel, it didn't work either and the Shikon jewel rejected me I guess and almost electrocuted me. Later, Inuyasha gave me this-" You point to the scar on your shoulder. "And I pretty much don't remember everything after that, except the dream I had."

"You're pretty forgetful huh?"

"Only about the important things, I guess." You grumble.

"So, since you've told me almost everything else, how about you describe your dream to me? I know this pretty good astrology site with a dream dictionary if you're interested."

"I don't think there's any site that'll explain to me in detail about why I'm dreaming about Blade." You say, slouching over the table again. "But, anyways, my dream started when me and Inuyasha were walking through the ruins of Blade's castle looking for the Shikon jewel. It was snowing and freezing cold, just at the moment I asked Inuyasha if we could head back to our temple, he found Blade lying in the snow and there wasn't a flake of snow on him, as if he just decided to lay down and take a nap a few seconds ago.

Even though he looked dead for days, Inuyasha said he wasn't and suddenly he just hopped up and jumped at me, he said something like "you thought I was dead, but vampires are immortal!" He called me Midoriko, too, for some reason and when I opened my eyes, he was gone, and everything was gone… Inuyasha was gone, too, the world was white, I saw nothing, but pure, whiteness around me. I didn't receive an answer when I screamed, not even an echo.

Then it was like I fell into a body of cold water. After that, I don't remember anything except waking up in my old bed at my grandfather's house." You finish taking the last sip of your beer.

"Well, if things can get any stranger than this we might have to drop you in a box and mail you to a mental asylum."

"Shin, what are you trying to say? I'm not making this up ya know!" You whine.

"I wasn't saying you're making this up, I'm saying we might have to drop you in a box and mail you to a mental asylum." He corrects.

"Wow, you're the bestest friend a person could ever have, Shin and please get me another beer, I'm feeling to sober right now." You say tapping on the table.

"I know, but not tonight, Short stuff, you won't be in any condition to drive home if I give you another!"

"Drive home? Shin, you're driving me home, I don't have a car, remember?"

"That's exactly what I mean; you won't be in any condition to drive home!"

"Whatever… The present-day is getting way too complicated! I wanna go back to the pass!" You whine and drop your head onto the polished table.

"Well, we'll just have to find you a way back then." Shin says getting up from the table and walking to the bar.

* * *

You sigh and unwrap your lunch. School was school, dreadfully boring, and overestimated. Shin dropped out of school his sophomore year, took two years off, bought an old corner store, turned it into a bar and got a part-time job working for your grandfather. Shin is a very successful person, including the fact that he's the foster father of Ryochi. Your grandfather had told you this when Shin dropped you off at home. He also said that Shin's father was rich and kicked Shin out two years after he dropped out of school.

You stare forlornly out the window of your classroom and back down at your lunch. You dropped out of school two years ago, in your sophomore year like Shin and you have to return once again, to uphold a facade of your parallel self! Though, in this year, no one teased you, so somehow you must have proven yourself to the society. Not you really cared anyway, it's kind of annoying to be teased or praised all the time either way.

"Hey (your name)!" A cheerful Naomi says, sitting down in the desk beside you and you glance at her and notice Kaori sitting in the space beside her.

"Hey Naomi, Kaori…" You greet sadly, before looking at the twins in surprise. "You guys are here, too!"

"Yeah, we are, we just got back from our vacation in Hawaii if that's what you mean (your name), like my tan?" She asks smiling and rolling up her sleeve.

"Vacation in Hawaii?" You look at the two girls blankly. "So, you two don't know about the pass either…" You mumble.

"Yeah, you didn't forget already did you? Or does being with Cole all the time do that to a girl?" She asks smirking.

"Cole?" You shudder visibly in memory. "Cole Blade, I'm not with him anymore…"

"Really! I'm so sorry, (your name)! What happened?" Naomi asks sympathetically and Kaori turns from her lunch with interest.

"Iweuhm, I'm in love with someone else, but all this time I just didn't wanna hurt BlCole's feelings, I knew it wouldn't have worked out between us anyway…" You say, trying your best to put on a sad expression.

"Cole's feelings?" Kaori sneers, finally saying something. "You haven't cared about any man's feelings for-ever since I've known you since junior year! You've been going from guy to guy, getting what you want and reeling in the next guy! If you even remember the color of Cole's eyes, we'd be surprised; it's shocking you know of his feelings!"

"Kaori, (your name) and Blade were serious; she'd know those things about him! And besides even if she's really like you say she is, her intentions couldn't be as bad as what they seem to be!"

"Sure, whatever." Kaori mutters and goes back to her lunch.

'I know I really couldn't have been _that_ bad could I? I could never be a slut, I'm not that type of girl, they're wrong!' You inwardly protest. Looking around the room, you sit perplexed when you hold eye contact with a boy across the room as he winks at you. 'Well… I'm not that type of girl now.'

"_Top 10 Bachelors of the Month_? Naomi I thought you stopped reading crap like that?" Kaori asks looking over Naomi's shoulder to a magazine article.

"I just turned the page, Kaori and it was there! Besides, what's wrong with looking at the top ten Bachelors anyway? There's nothing wrong with looking and look at this one right here! Hey, (your name), here's Cole!" Naomi points out and you grunt in disinterest.

"And look at Mr. #1 Top Ten Bachelor of the Month, CEO of Tenrousei, Age- 24, Height- 6-"

"Excuse me!" You squeak and snatch the magazine from Kaori.

You gape in surprise at the picture of your favorite dog boy in the spot of the #1 TTBM. Your eyes quickly scan over his profile and land on his age, 24, you scoff, five times twenty-four, maybe, but he is definitely more than six years older than you are.

"Wait your turn, man-killer!" Kaori says and snatches the magazine back.

"So, (your name), I see you have an interest in Mr. Bachelor# 1!" Naomi says, taking the magazine from Kaori.

"Yeah, I do and he is not a bachelor!" You announce, looking over Naomi's shoulder at the magazine.

"How do know? Did you meet him at one of Cole's business parties?"

"I know because-" You pause and frown. "I guess you could say he's the reason I'm leaving Cole." 'This is getting too weird; I don't wanna call Blade by his first time!'

"You're _in love _with Mr. Bachelor# 1?" Naomi asks incredulously.

"Well, Cole's Mr. Bachelor# 3, maybe she's picking numbers out of a hat?" Kaori suggests.

"Yes, I am, he is not a bachelor and if I really did pick numbers out of a hat and got #3 I'd do a do over!" You say irritably.

"But, (your name), how? Kaori and I have only been away for three weeks! How did you just switch from Cole to this guy, in three weeks!" Naomi asks skeptically.

"I didn't switch from Blade-Cole to Inuyasha in three weeks! I've known Inuyasha for two years! And I have a right to change my mind, but I was never with Cole in the first place!" You say exasperatedly.

"And you haven't told us anything about this Inuyasha guy, why (your name)?" Naomi asks gently.

You sigh, cat's out of the bag. "Naomi, I-um, I haven't been in this era for the last two years and I'm not lying to you because I don't remember anything about this year's or last year's school work… But, if you still wanna know about me and Inuyasha I don't mind filling you in."

* * *

You sigh and lean over the stash board of the car. How did you let them talk you into this? Why did you let them talk you into this? Why did the gods let them talk you into this? You prayed weekly, you did your homework, you're a good kid, but why do you deserve such torture? Was your karma really as good as the dirt's?

"(your name), buck up! Just as soon as we get done here, we're going to find your Inuyasha and everything's going to be all better!" Naomi says happily as Kaori sniggers in the backseat.

"Or that Inuyasha guy dumps her and Blade doesn't take her back and she's left to brood in a corner."

"Kaori, do not underestimate the power of love!"

"What does love have to do with her?" Kaori says gesturing to you. "If you haven't noticed Cole is wealthy, and this Inuyasha guy is wealthier, one just has to put those things together eventually!"

"Inuyasha didn't have 1 yen in his pocket in the feudal era, you must think pretty low of me, Kaori." You mutter annoyed.

"Don't worry, (your name), I believe you! Kaori's just upset she didn't get to drive!" Naomi says.

"No, I'm not! Though, you're always hogging the driver-seat!" Kaori counters angrily.

"I am not; you always give me the keys, so I have to drive!"

"That's bullshit, you-"

"Hey Naomi watch the road!" You interrupt grabbing the steering wheel in fear.

"Sorry, (your name)!"

"It's fine, and to settle the argument, how about I drive next time?" You ask.

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Naomi says.

"I don't think so…" Kaori mutters irritably.

"And (your name), I'm sure Inuyasha would never dump you! I'm sure he'd just be jealous that Blade kissed you! If he really loves he'd just give you time to explain, then get mad and stuff!" Naomi says.

"If anything, he'd just go on a murderous rampage and kill Blade, is that what you're trying to say, Naomi?" Kaori asks sweetly. "I think I'd like to watch."

"Sadist…" You mutter glancing at Kaori. "And even if he does love me, he'd be mad if I explained either way, which I already did, Inuyasha is Inuyasha and I bet he's pissed right now…"

"Not exactly, Kaori…" Naomi replies as a bead of sweat slides down the side of her face. "I was just saying that he'd be jealous, I wouldn't know if he's the type, aggressively possessive, to do such things out of jealousy… What do you think (your name)?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never done anything to make him seem-" You shudder. "Possessive…"

"We're here!" Naomi announces pulling the key out of the ignition. 'I wonder what's Inuyasha doing right now…' You inwardly drawl in sudden longing.

You all get out of the car and walk down the street toward a building as large as Tenrousei corporations. You three then stop in front of the gate and wait for the guard to open it, which he doesn't.

"What's your business here? This is private property!" The guard says irritably.

"We have an appointment-job interview! We're all interns, Cole Blade told us to come by today to be interviewed!" Naomi says quickly.

"That's strange, I wasn't notified of you're visits. Who are you three?" He asks.

"I'm Naomi, this is my sister Kaori" She gestures to Kaori. "And this is (your name)."

"(your name)?" The guard says repeating your full name with a raised brow. "Lord Blade personally gave me permission to let you in secretly a while before; these two are with you, right?" He asks gesturing to Naomi and Kaori.

"Yeah, they are." You answer.

"Follow me." He says turning around and walking around the corner of the gate.

Naomi eagerly follows while you and Kaori trudge on behind her. Sooner or later you get to the back of the building to which, the guard opens a secret door on the gate and then walks you three to the back door of the building. You, Naomi and Kaori, step through the door and quickly head to the elevator. You're finally one step toward finding truth, breaking up with Blade permanently and fixing your relationship with Inuyasha! Go you!

Turn to page- 14

Author's Notes!

Hurrah! I've finished one more chapter! And in two whole days, too! Probably, because Comcast screwed up our internet connection again, poor me… Woohoo! Spring Break! No school for a whole week, I'm so happy I could yawn! I've just noticed something, Inuyasha as a scholar kinda disturbs me; just imagine him with glasses on reading a _book_! Not that I'm being stereotypical, I can't even imagine Inuyasha as a jock either. I just don't think its Inuyasha's personality to be a scholar, a _secret _genius maybe, but not a scholar…

Does Inuyasha even love you?

And what is Kagerou thinking! Blade kissed you and you didn't even do any bodily harm to him in reply!

You probably won't find these things out next time, but stay tuned anyway!

Please R&R everyone!

Later!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Twinkies, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

Notes: (your name) your name

(f.n.) your full name

note from author

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual situations)

**Beta-readers- Not beta… Yet…**

Chapter 13

_Naomi eagerly follows while you and Kaori trudge on behind her. Sooner or later you get to the back of the building to which, the guard opens a secret door on the gate and then walks you three to the back door of the building. You, Naomi and Kaori, step through the door and quickly head to the elevator. You're finally one step toward finding truth, breaking up with Blade permanently and fixing your relationship with Sesshoumaru! Go you!_

"If we didn't have to go to the top floor, we would have been out of here a lot faster…" Naomi says and you nod glumly.

"I should have stayed in the car…" Kaori says distantly.

"Well, it's too late! We're almost there!" Naomi replies.

Eventually you three, finally get to the top floor and gratefully get off the elevator. Just as you step foot on the floor, the fresh scent of pastries and croissants hits your face. You lick the drool from your lips in hunger; Naomi pulled you away from your lunch after only one bite to come here! And you hadn't eaten all morning because you slept in late and had to rush to school without breakfast! On the Brightside, you're missing the last four periods of school and Naomi promised to treat you and Kaori to WacDonalds!

"What the hell is this place? A damn bakery?" You mutter indignantly as the scent of food gets stronger as you walk farther into the office.

"It's probably lunchtime here and somebody's cooking for the whole office." Naomi suggests, flipping her hair.

"Well, um, how about we stop by there and pretend we're really interns?" You ask in reply to your growling stomach.

"No way, you have to talk to Blade first and then we'll go to WacDonalds and get something to eat!" Naomi answers.

"But I'm hungry now!" You whine.

"(Your name), don't whine, it's very unbecoming of a lady to whine!"

"Whatever…"

Mission 3, sneak away from Naomi and invade the food place! Naomi steps in front of the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me, miss, can we talk to Cole Blade? It's very urgent, because you see, my friend-"

"What are your names?" The woman asks impassively.

"Um, I'm Naomi; this is my sister Kaori and my friend (your name)."

"What are your phone numbers and addresses?"

Perfect distraction! Mission 3- Sneak and Invade initiated! You slowly slink away from the twins and the desk and quickly trail back down the hall. It was all going according to plan, yes, yes; you'd be eating those fresh, crispy pastries in no time. You pause and sniff in different directions and head down the hall, that held the strongest scent of food. You pause at the side of a door and slowly twist the knob and look inside. This was definitely the place, the food place!

You slowly step into the room, glancing around and noticing the three, clean, round tables in the middle of the room, all the three tables were filled with breakfast food, making your stomach growl louder. Set beside the walls, an oven, dishwasher, sink and pantry to your far left and to your right another sink and pantry and someone standing in front of a refrigerator. You gape in silent shock, at the person rummaging through the frig. Long, silvery tresses slid over the person's shoulders and down his back, this person couldn't be…? Why would he…?

The door suddenly closes, and the lock clicks loudly, getting the refrigerator dweller's attention. He turns toward you with an expressionless face, bearing the signature crescent moon and two slashes of maroon, on each side of his face. You also notice the "Kiss the Cook" apron, he's wearing.

"Sesshoumaru?" You ask skeptically. "What are you doing here?"

"My dear, I should be present when I'm doing important business with someone." He answers smoothly taking the oven mittens off his hands.

"But, why are you in here? In this kitchen, wearing an apron…" You ask a bit uneasy, walking farther into the room, and he follows you.

"I'm doing what it looks like I'm doing, cooking and putting my spare time to good use. Would you like something to eat?" He asks and you glance at him in skeptically, before noticing his bright olive green eyes.

"Um, no thanks, I'm here to, uh, talk to Blade anyway, maybe I'll see you later." You say quickly walking toward the door.

He quickly grabs your hand, pulling you back. "Whatever would you need to talk to Blade for, (your name)? Unless you're trying to be disloyal to me?" He hisses, tightening the grip on your wrist.

You jerk your hand away. "It's none of your business why I want to talk to Blade! And I'm not trying to be disloyal to you, I already am!" You say and turn the knob of the door to find it locked shut.

"How dare you, forsake me, woman, after all I've done for you!" He growls.

"You have done nothing for me, but threaten my life and pretend to be someone you're not… Kurayami!" You say turning toward the silver-haired imposter.

"So, you've figured me out, I see…"

"Anyone can see through that terrible disguise! And you didn't fool me for one minute!"

"Though, last year in the demon slayers' cave-." He says moving closer to you. "We would have gone much farther if tall, old and stony never showed up." The shape-shifting fox whispers.

"In your dreams-" You hiss darkly. "I wouldn't even look at you in that way if you took Sesshoumaru's body and was the last male on Earth."

"If things really became that dire, sweetheart, I'm sure you'd change your mind… And if that really does happen and you're telling the truth… Does that mean you would switch to women? Could I watch you and-"

"Get away from me, you sick pervert!" You snarl shoving the fox demon backwards.

"And who's going to make me? Huh, (your name)?" He asks grinning like he knew something you didn't know. "That rigid Lord Sesshoumaru isn't here, you're meddling friends are clueless, and-" He digs in his pocket and opens his palm before you to reveal a very pale shikon no tama. "-your precious shikon no tama can't save you now."

You gape at the jewel before glaring at the fox demon. "Give it back!"

"Who's going to make me? You definitely can't." He sneers pocketing the jewel once again.

"You don't know what I can do!" You yell, searching yourself for your _ki_. "Now give the shikon no tama back!"

"Oh? Want to start a fight do you?" He asks grinning, shoving both of his hands into his pockets. "Do bring it on, feeble priestess, I'll humor you."

Who does this pompous, sick, twisted, phony, smoking bastard think he is! First he shifts his stupid shape into Sesshoumaru, molests you, hoping that you won't notice any difference, now he stole the damn shikon no tama and flaunts it right in your face, as if he was about to get away with it… Where is your _ki_! You frantically search inside yourself for your missing _ki_, but find nothing but emptiness. Your _ki _couldn't have disappeared… Could it? You wince when you're suddenly lifted up roughly by your collar and slammed into the wall.

"So, I see you you've figured it out." He whispers blowing his breathe in your face. "You're nothing, but a regular human now… You're defenseless, you're powerless, you're… _Vunerable_." He drawls the last word wickedly.

You glare at the fox demon in disgust. Yours and his faces are now deathly close and you wouldn't be able to tell the different between his features and Sesshoumaru's if it wasn't for the fox's olive green eyes.

"You wouldn't mind anything, since I'm in this form would you?" He asks smirking, while moving even closer to your face.

If his smirk was a little less disturbing and a little more conceited, you could probably suppose it's Sesshoumaru with contacts, if you squint a little.

"Go fuck yourself, you sick bastard, have anyone ever told you what a breath mint is?" You sneer turning your head away from the fox demon's approaching lips.

"…I love it when you talk dirty priestess." He whispers, mock sorrowfully and you flinch in disgust and surprise when you feel his fingers trace over the mark on your neck, which was in plain site when you turned your head. "A mark, how silly… Maybe that guy doesn't mind sharing… Does he priestess?"

"Sesshoumaru will kill you!" You hiss angrily.

"I'd like to see him try; he probably doesn't even care anyways…" He replies with a sigh.

Without a second thought, he releases your collar and you ungracefully fall to the carpeted floor. He leers at you for a moment before reaching into his pocket and casually throwing the shikon no tama at you, which hits the wall instead and rolls away.

"You can keep that thing, if you want it so badly; it's useless to me now anyways." He says disinterestedly, before walking toward the door and pausing when he opens it.

"Oh, and I already talked to Blade, he won't be bothering you anymore, I just set a rule to the staff about how _not _to fuck with Kurayami's playthings, as you with say-" He smiles sweetly. "Good day priestess." He says and exits the room.

"_Plaything_?" You mutter with a scowl.

Your eyes slowly travel across the carpet and under a table. You warily crawl towards and under the table and pick the jewel up. Opposite of what it had been a few months ago, it was now a cold, pale jewel, lifeless with little to no energy. You stare down forlornly at the jewel, now there was no way to get back to the past and it was all your fault…

You jump in surprise as the door suddenly swings open and Naomi and Kaori walk in.

"(Your name), what are you doing in here? Under the table…? Are you ok?" Naomi asks bending down in front of you.

"I'm fine, just a little peeved… I found the shikon jewel." You say smiling weakly as you hold up the jewel.

"Really? That's great! But, how?" Naomi asks moving out of your way as you crawl from under the table and stand up.

"Kurayami gave it to me." You answer dejectedly grabbing a fruit pastry from the table and sniffing it.

"Kurayami? Isn't that the guy who kidnapped-"

"Yes, he is and he certainly can't cook!" You reply tossing the pastry in the trash and walking out of the food place.

"But, (your name), if he's the guy that you say he is why are you taking this so casually? Did he do something to you?" Naomi asks concerned following you out the door, followed by quiet Kaori.

"No, because I don't want to talk about it right now…" You answer curtly and walking inside the elevator followed by your two friends. "That ugly bastard hasn't ruined my appetite, who still wants to stop at WacDonalds?"

"I know I do, I'm starving!" Kaori says yawning as the elevator doors shut tight before the three of you.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, (your name)?" Naomi asks uncertainly looking out the window from the driver's seat.

"Of course I'm sure; I wouldn't forget a place like this!" You answer taking the last bite of your Wacky D's burger.

"Alright" Naomi replies parking the car inside of a nearby parking lot.

You three quickly get out of the car and walk toward the large building, with the slightest caution about the oncoming traffic, either you three are out of your damn minds to be walking into _oncoming _traffic or too deep in thought to notice that the light is not _red_, but _green_. Kaori flips the bird at several yelling and cursing drivers, while Kaori sheepishly apologizes to the drivers and you pay no attention at all. Feh, you walked through oncoming traffic once and lived, so there's a greater chance you'd walk out without a scratch a second time, right?

You three walk into the building receiving several odd glances from the staff and security guards and remember you're all still wearing your school uniforms, maybe you all should have worn a trench coat instead or something… Oh well… You three step in front of the large, oak desk and buzz the gold bell on the desk to get the secretary lady's attention.

"Oh, hello-" She asks and pushes her eyeglasses farther up her nose. "How can I help you? Or are you ladies lost?" She asks eyeing you peculiarly.

"No, well, at least I hope not, um-" You answer, but get cut off by Naomi.

"No, ma'am, we're here to visit an occupant of this lovely residence." She says sweetly.

"If you girls are here to visit the touring band GreenCard, they already left, so please do not make me have to call security."

"Call security! Lady, she just asked if we could visit an occupant not bring in a mob of lustful fan girls with whips and raid this place! GreenCard sucks anyway!" Naomi gasps at the grumpy twin.

"Kaori, how dare you! GreenCard does not suck!"

"The point is, just call up Mr. #1 Bachelor of the month and ask him if we can visit!" She snaps at the desk lady, giving Naomi an irritated look.

"Who is this Mr. #1 Bachelor of the Month, young lady?" The desk lady asks.

"Um, Sesshoumaru, president of Tenrousei Corp." You say with a light blush.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Sesshoumaru, what business would you ladies have with him?"

"Well, with all do respect, not any of yours." You snap. "So, can you please call him up, so he can let us in?"

"Of course I can, what are your names?" The lady asks coldly.

"I'm (your name), and this is Naomi and Kaori, though I'm not sure if Sesshoumaru knows them anyway, so…" You trail off looking at the desk lady expectantly.

"Fine, I'll call right now." She says picking up the desk and dialing a number.

"Good afternoon, this is the ground floor service desk." She says to the recipient on the other end of the phone. "Ah, yes, though you have other visitors today… No, _teenagers_." She says glancing at the three of you with a hint of disgust.

'Well, look at that another bitter old hag…' You inwardly mutter, staring at the lady dispassionately. 'Someone must have tee-peed her house last night…'

"Yes, she says her name is (your name), and she has two friends with her, too. Naomi and Kaori." She pauses as you hear the low murmur of the recipient. "Oh, I thought so; I apologize for bothering you… Good day." She says politely then hangs up the phone. She soon goes back to looking at a magazine, which she was doing before you three got there.

"Well?" Kaori snaps impatiently.

The desk lady looks up unimpressed and frowns. "Mr. Sesshoumaru's butler says that he wasn't expecting any guests at all today, and especially not any teenage school girls for that matter." She says noticing that you are indeed still wearing your school uniforms. "Now, please go about your business elsewhere or I won't think twice about calling security."

"Sesshoumaru's butler?" You ask ignoring the lady's threat. "Jaken? That bastard! How dare he refuse my visit! And I'm not even there to visit him!" You say indignantly and turning your glare back to the desk lady. "Call him back up, this is really important!"

"I beg your pardon, Ms. (your name), was it? But, your impudence won't move me to dial a single button!"

"Fine, then, I'll call them back, could you please tell me their number?" You ask reaching for the phone, which the desk lady moves out of your reach.

"My deepest apologies miss, but I will not allow you to call people that have told me personally that they do not wish your cheeky presence!" The desk lady says irritated.

"Cheeky presence?" You sneer. "You only asked that stupid toad bastard! You haven't asked the person that we want to visit! Geez, what the hell is this place a damn prison! If you don't want me to call, could you at least give me a phone number so I can call elsewhere!"

"Securi-!" The desk lady yells, but is cut off by Naomi.

"Excuse me, but that won't be necessary! Right, (your name), come on, lets go eat in that restaurant over there! It looks nice!" Naomi says dragging you roughly by your to the café on the other end of the room.

"But, we already ate!" You whine reluctantly being dragged into the café and flipping the bird at the fuming desk lady.

Hey, seeing Kaori do it, it looked like it was fun. You glare in annoyance at Kaori who's following and sniggering at your antics. That was not funny! It was an act of discrimination! Just because you're below of the age of twenty and are wearing a school uniform doesn't mean you don't have contacts with wealthy CEO's and that bloody Jaken! If only it could have been him you dissected in biology! Muhahahaha! Naomi gives you an odd glance at your crazed, blood-listing expression and you give her a mild sheepish smile.

You three sit quietly in a booth in back of the café trying to look inconspicuous, which was a bit hard because of your bit with the desk lady. You instantly pick up a menu and flip to the dessert section.

"Ooh, this strawberry shortcake looks yummy!" You point out licking your lips, but frown suddenly. "But, what's with price! Feh, I could go on a shopping spree at the dollar store at this price!" You mutter irritated.

'I wonder if Sesshoumaru would like strawberry shortcakes or maybe he would like Twinkies!' You pause and tap your finger on your lips. 'I hope he likes Twinkies! They're cheaper and I could definitely show him where the cream filling! Unlike shortcakes that display their goods…' You pause and blush at the double meaning. 'Heheh… Then again he could probably find the cream filling on his on…'

"We can't order anything here, stupid, it's too expensive! And we just ate anyway!" Kaori says also viewing a menu.

"I know that! I may have a credit card, but I'm not stupid! I have limits!" You retort. 'Though, I may just get some ice cream treats and shortcakes in a doggy bag later… Sesshoumaru may think I'm ungrateful since I haven't bought anything yet! _Yet_ indeed…' You smirk and continue to flip through the menu.

"You have a credit card, (your name)? I know your grandfather doesn't trust you that much-" Naomi says, but is cut off by Kaori.

"Her grandfather doesn't trust her enough to give her 5,000¥ for groceries and come back with change!" Kaori says.

"Alright, alright, I wasn't trustworthy, I get it! Get over it!" You say irritably. "And, no it isn't my gramp's card, it's Sesshoumaru and before you say anything-" You give Kaori a pointed look. "I am not a gold-digger. He practically super-glued it to my pocket!"

"What? I wasn't going to say anything? Though, if the shoe fits…" The girl trails off with a shrug.

You scowl. "Ever since you tried to kill me that-no those times, you've just been becoming meaner and meaner. I'm starting to dislike you, Kaori…"

"You have no idea how stupid you sound…" Kaori sneers back. "Like I give a damn anyways…"

"Hey, girls, lets not fight! We have a bigger problem at hand anyway. How are we going to get upstairs freely to visit Sesshoumaru?" Naomi says.

"… I dunno, but we will!" You say eyeing the soy sauce on the table disinterestedly.

"Ahem!" You instantly look up to notice a waitress smiling down at you three.

"Would any of you like to order anything?" She asks politely. 'Now this is good service!' You think noticing the girl's _polite _smile.

"Um, we haven't found anything yet…" You answer.

"Alright, would you like any drinks in the meantime?" The waitress presses.

"No, we'll have our drinks with our food!"

"Alright then, I'll be back soon, to for your decision." She says and walks away.

"Would you guys think of something already? I'm sacrificing my waitress job for this!" Kaori says irritably.

"Don't worry Kaori, your job should be long gone by now, really you probably drive people away from where you work." You say thoughtfully. "Who would want service with a scowl, when they could go elsewhere with service with a smile, like this place?"

"People who want cheaper food, maybe?"

"The service was smiling at WacDonalds." You counter.

"No, stupid, for the last time, the freak with the mop was smiling because-"

"Aha! I know how we can get to his apartment!" Naomi interrupts.

"If it has anything to do with climbing the fire escape count me out!" You say quickly.

"No, it has nothing to do with climbing the fire escape, (your name); do you know if they have room service here?" Naomi asks.

"No, but I can ask… Why?" You ask dumbly, and waving over to the waitress signaling for her to come back again.

* * *

"This skirt is too tight! And too short!" You whine pulling down at the seams of the black mini skirt. "Who the hell's idea was it for waitresses to wear these damned things? Must be some stupid pervert!"

"(Your name), calm down, it couldn't be that bad." Naomi says ahead of you.

"Calm down? I am calm, I'm just irritated, there's a difference! And I have a right to be upset because you and Kaori snatched the last two pair of pants there and I was the one who had to bribe that waitress girl in the first place!" You counter glowering down at the cart of dishes before you. "At least one of you could have chose the skirt! If I don't know any better, it's like you two are ungrateful!" You say with an offended sniff.

"How were we supposed to know anyway? We thought you liked wearing those kinda things!" Kaori says sniggering behind you.

"Well, I don't! Playing dress-up is fun, but staying in the things you've dressed up in for the rest of the day isn't!"

"(your name), you don't have to stay in that for the rest of the day, you can change back into your school uniform later." Naomi says.

"…No, I can't, I left my uniform in the employee's bathroom…" You reply sadly.

"I guess you lucked out, huh, moron?" Kaori sneers.

"Bad luck, today, maybe… Don't call me a moron! I'm rank#2 in the whole city and region, maybe, too! While you're… Not." You say self-righteously, suddenly remembering your parallel's level of intelligence.

"You being a moron have nothing to do with how bright you are in academic area… Anywhere else, you're dim as a dead light bulb." She replies casually.

"I am not dim and I know I lot of things about a lot of things! Those things just don't come up often!" You argue, continuing to push your cart of food down the hallway.

"Name one thing then!"

"…I don't remember right now."

"Guys, don't bickering, we're here already and it would get pretty irritating if we get caught now!" Naomi says coming to a halt in front of you.

You both stop behind Naomi and wait impatiently when Naomi knocks on the door. Naomi had come up with an excellent plan on how to get to Sesshoumaru's apartment inconspicuously, though you still might have a little trouble if anyone saw you. Anyhow, you bribed your waitress in giving you three uniforms and in return she was going to get to meet the dog demon, himself, which you lied about anyway. Poor girl, she must be still in the backroom deciding if she wants to wear the red apron or the blue apron…

Kukuku, now was your chance to get revenge on the toad bastard who refused to let you visit! All you have to do now is devise a plan! Just as the door opens and Jaken peeks out, Naomi pushes the door open and pushes her cart in and the both of you follow her, pushing your own carts.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jaken! How are you today?" You greet sweetly, waving your hand at the surprised toad.

"You! Brat, how did you get up here!" He asks glaring at you and then glances at Naomi and Kaori. "And bring two other brats with you!"

"Hey! Don't call me a brat!" Kaori orders.

"Jaken" You say patting the toad on the back. "You'll never be able to keep me away for too long, so I won't bother to answer that."

The toad demon glowers at you, before turning to the carts. "And what's all this? Lord Sesshoumaru didn't order anything!"

"No, he didn't, but we did!" You sing happily lifting the lid off of a plate to reveal some of the desert cakes you saw on the menus earlier. "I love the smell of whip cream and cake in the afternoon." You whisper sincerely before turning back to Jaken.

"And FYI, this is my friend, Naomi." You say gesturing to the polite girl who smiles and nods in greeting. "…Oh, and that's her evil clone, Kaori." You say pointing to the girl that just sat down on the couch.

"Now that I know what names to give to the police, get out!" Jaken says irately and you roll your eyes.

"Jaken, Jaken, Jaken, you're not going to call the police and no, we're not going to leave, duh! Unless, you've forgotten about our agreement the other day?" You ask folding your arms proudly.

"…These other brats better not be here for more than 2 hours!" Jaken growls before heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and you said you'd pick me and Rin up in an hour, but where the hell were you, huh?" You call after the toad demon annoyed.

You quickly snatch a snack cake from the cart and head down the hall. "I'm going to find Sesshoumaru; you guys can hang out for a while!" You call over your shoulder.

You ignore Kaori's rude reply and lightly tap on the door, which you knew as your favorite dog demon's office. Not that you needed to knock anyway, he is your mate! And besides, you did the nasty with him in the same place, so you would be welcome anyway. When no response comes, you open the door and walk in. You smile at the occupant at the desk, staying at your position before the door… Wait, shouldn't he be at work right now? Oh well…

"Hey Sesshoumaru" You greet quietly. "…Jaken didn't let us up here, so I had to bribe the waitress downstairs to give us some uniforms and stuff… I hope you don't mind the little snack cakes we brought up here, because I'm kinda broke…" You say with an uneasy chuckle. 'Damn, when did I become so nervous?'

You sit the saucer holding the snack cake down on a cabinet beside the door. "Oh, and I brought you a snack cake, too! I haven't had any yet, but I think they're all good." You pause biting down on your thumb before turning back towards the door. "Well, I'll just, um, leave since you're busy…" You say quickly opening the door.

"(Your name)" You pause at the sound of your name.

As you hear low footsteps approaching you from behind, you enter a mental battle on whether to flee the office without looking back or turn bravely and receive your punishment. You… Aren't that brave, no matter how many vicious demons face, or how many eras you accidentally fall into… The footsteps suddenly stop and you feel his presence directly behind you. Maybe he hates you right now, since you… Accidentally- You pause and shudder, you don't even want to think about it anymore… Though, maybe Shin was right, he probably couldn't _hate_ you since the mark, of course… Though, maybe-

Turn to page- 15

Author's Notes

Woot! Another chapter completed! That 'you' character seems to be getting more melodramatic everyday. Poor girl's just a little unwell, well… She's going to popping pills by the end of the story, so don't be surprised. And, oh my goddess! What's he going to say! Is he going to dump you cold? Not care… Or kick Blade's bloodsucking ass!

Oh, yes, and WacDonalds- In one of the episodes, when Kagome is in her present era she goes to a restaurant with her friends and there was this large yellow W on a pole at the entrance, so since then I called the restaurant WacDonalds.

Ki- Your (Spiritual) inner engery… Which you don't have anymore.

Please R&R/read! Even a flame would be nice!

So, thanks for reading and please review! (And/or flame!)

Ciao for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

Notes:

(Your name) your name

(f.n.) your full name

note from author

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual situations)

**Beta-readers- Not beta-read… Yet…**

Chapter 14

_Naomi eagerly follows while you and Kaori trudge on behind her. Sooner or later you get to the back of the building to which, the guard opens a secret door on the gate and then walks you three to the back door of the building. You, Naomi and Kaori, step through the door and quickly head to the elevator. You're finally one step toward finding truth, breaking up with Blade permanently and fixing your relationship with Inuyasha! Go you!_

"If we didn't have to go to the top floor, we would have been out of here a lot faster…" Naomi says and you nod glumly.

"I should have stayed in the car…" Kaori says distantly.

"Well, it's too late! We're almost there!" Naomi replies.

Eventually you three, finally get to the top floor and gratefully get off the elevator. Just as you step foot on the floor, the fresh scent of pastries and croissants hits your face. You lick the drool from your lips in hunger; Naomi pulled you away from your lunch after only one bite to come here! And you hadn't eaten all morning because you slept in late and had to rush to school without breakfast! On the Brightside, you're missing the last four periods of school and Naomi promised to treat you and Kaori to WacDonalds!

"What the hell is this place? A damn bakery?" You mutter indignantly as the scent of food gets stronger as you walk farther into the office.

"It's probably lunchtime here and somebody's cooking for the whole office." Naomi suggests, flipping her hair.

"Well, um, how about we stop by there and pretend we're really interns?" You ask in reply to your growling stomach.

"No way, you have to talk to Blade first and then we'll go to WacDonalds and get something to eat!" Naomi answers.

"But I'm hungry now!" You whine.

"(your name), don't whine, it's very unbecoming of a lady to whine!"

"Whatever…"

Mission 3, sneak away from Naomi and invade the food place! Naomi steps in front of the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me, miss, can we talk to Cole Blade? It's very urgent, because you see, my friend-"

"What are your names?" The woman asks impassively.

"Um, I'm Naomi; this is my sister Kaori and my friend (your name)."

"What are your phone numbers and addresses?"

Perfect distraction! Mission 3- Sneak and Invade initiated! You slowly slink away from the twins and the desk and quickly trail back down the hall. It was all going according to plan, yes, yes; you'd be eating those fresh, crispy pastries in no time. You pause and sniff in different directions and head down the hall, that held the strongest scent of food. You pause at the side of a door and slowly twist the knob and look inside. This was definitely the place, the food place!

You slowly step into the room, glancing around and noticing the three, clean, round tables in the middle of the room, all the three tables were filled with breakfast food, making your stomach growl louder. Set beside the walls, an oven, dishwasher, sink and pantry to your far left and to your right another sink and pantry and someone standing in front of a refrigerator. You gape in silent shock, at the person rummaging through the frig. Long, silvery tresses slid over the person's shoulders and down his back, this person couldn't be…? Why would he…?

The door suddenly closes, and the lock clicks loudly, getting the refrigerator dweller's attention. He turns toward you with an annoyed face, bearing the two signature dog ears on his head. You also notice the "Kiss the Cook" apron, he's wearing.

"Inuyasha?" You ask skeptically. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be here when I'm doing important business with someone, right?" He answers taking the oven mittens off his hands.

"But, why are you in here? In this kitchen, wearing an apron…" You ask a bit uneasy, walking farther into the room, and he follows you.

"I'm doing what it looks like I'm doing, cooking and putting my spare time to use. Would you like something to eat?" He asks and you glance at him in skeptically, before noticing his bright olive green eyes.

"Um, no thanks, I'm here to, uh, talk to Blade anyway, maybe I'll see you later." You say quickly walking toward the door.

He quickly grabs your hand, pulling you back. "Why would you need to talk to Blade for, (your name)? Unless you're doing something you shouldn't be with him?" He hisses, tightening the grip on your wrist.

You jerk your hand away. "It's none of your business why I want to talk to Blade! Now leave me alone!" You say and turn the knob of the door to find it locked shut.

"You'll regret doing that, wench, after all I've done for you!" He growls.

"You have done nothing for me, but threaten my life and pretend to be someone you're not… Kurayami!" You say turning toward the dog-eared imposter.

"So, you've figured me out, I see…"

"Anyone can see through that terrible disguise! And you didn't fool me for one minute!"

"Though, last year in the demon slayers' cave-." He says moving closer to you. "We would have gone much farther if that mutt never showed up." The shape-shifting fox whispers.

"In your dreams-" You hiss darkly. "I wouldn't even look at you in that way if you took Inuyasha's body and was the last male on Earth."

"If things really became that dire, sweetheart, I'm sure you'd change your mind… And if that really does happen and you're telling the truth… Does that mean you would switch to women? Could I watch you and-"

"Get away from me, you sick pervert!" You snarl shoving the fox demon backwards.

"And who's going to make me? Huh, (your name)?" He asks grinning like he knew something you didn't know. "That troublesome Inuyasha isn't here, you're meddling friends are clueless, and-" He digs in his pocket and opens his palm before you to reveal a very pale shikon no tama. "-your precious shikon no tama can't save you now."

You gape at the jewel before glaring at the fox demon. "Give it back!"

"Who's going to make me? You definitely can't." He sneers pocketing the jewel once again.

"You don't know what I can do!" You yell, searching yourself for your _ki_. "Now give the shikon no tama back!"

"Oh? Want to start a fight do you?" He asks grinning, shoving both of his hands into his pockets. "Do bring it on, feeble priestess, I'll humor you."

Who does this pompous, sick, twisted, phony, smoking bastard think he is! First he shifts his stupid shape into Inuyasha, molests you, hoping that you won't notice any difference, now he stole the damn shikon no tama and flaunts it right in your face, as if he was about to get away with it… Where is your _ki_! You frantically search inside yourself for your missing _ki_, but find nothing but emptiness. Your _ki _couldn't have disappeared… Could it? You wince when you're suddenly lifted up roughly by your collar and slammed into the wall.

"So, I see you you've figured it out." He whispers blowing his breathe in your face. "You're nothing, but a regular human now… You're defenseless, you're powerless, you're… _Vunerable_." He drawls the last word wickedly.

You glare at the fox demon in disgust. Yours and his faces are now deathly close and you wouldn't be able to tell the different between his features and Inuyasha's if it wasn't for the fox's olive green eyes.

"You wouldn't mind anything, since I'm in this form would you?" He asks smirking, while moving even closer to your face.

If his smirk was a little less disturbing and a little more mischievous, you could probably suppose it's Inuyasha with contacts, if you squint a little.

"Go fuck yourself, you sick bastard, have anyone ever told you what a breath mint is?" You sneer turning your head away from the fox demon's approaching lips.

"…I love it when you talk dirty priestess." He whispers, mock sorrowfully and you flinch in disgust and surprise when you feel his fingers traces your neck in circular shapes. "Maybe that guy doesn't mind sharing… Does he priestess?"

"Inuyasha will kill you!" You hiss angrily.

"I'd like to see him try; he probably doesn't even care anyways…" He replies with a sigh.

Without a second thought, he releases your collar and you ungracefully fall to the carpeted floor. He leers at you for a moment before reaching into his pocket and casually throwing the shikon no tama at you, which hits the wall instead and rolls away.

"You can keep that thing, if you want it so badly; it's useless to me now anyways." He says disinterestedly, before walking toward the door and pausing when he opens it.

"Oh, and I already talked to Blade, he won't be bothering you anymore, I just set a rule to the staff about how _not _to fuck with Kurayami's playthings, as you with say-" He smiles sweetly. "Good day priestess." He says and exits the room.

"_Plaything_?" You mutter with a scowl.

Your eyes slowly travel across the carpet and under a table. You warily crawl towards and under the table and pick the jewel up. Opposite of what it had been a few months ago, it was now a cold, pale jewel, lifeless with little to no energy. You stare down forlornly at the jewel, now there was no way to get back to the past and it was all your fault…

You jump in surprise as the door suddenly swings open and Naomi and Kaori walk in.

"(Your name), what are you doing in here? Under the table…? Are you ok?" Naomi asks bending down in front of you.

"I'm fine, just a little peeved… I found the shikon jewel." You say smiling weakly as you hold up the jewel.

"Really? That's great! But, how?" Naomi asks moving out of your way as you crawl from under the table and stand up.

"Kurayami gave it to me." You answer dejectedly grabbing a fruit pastry from the table and sniffing it.

"Kurayami? Isn't that the guy who kidnapped-"

"Yes, he is and he certainly can't cook!" You reply tossing the pastry in the trash and walking out of the food place.

"But, (your name), if he's the guy that you say he is why are you taking this so casually? Did he do something to you?" Naomi asks concerned following you out the door, followed by quiet Kaori.

"No, because I don't want to talk about it right now…" You answer curtly and walking inside the elevator followed by your two friends. "That ugly bastard hasn't ruined my appetite, who still wants to stop at WacDonalds?"

"I know I do, I'm starving!" Kaori says yawning as the elevator doors shut tight before the three of you.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, (your name)?" Naomi asks uncertainly looking out the window from the driver's seat.

"Of course I'm sure; I wouldn't forget a place like this!" You answer taking the last bite of your Wacky D's burger.

"Alright" Naomi replies parking the car inside of a nearby parking lot.

You three quickly get out of the car and walk toward the large building, with the slightest caution about the oncoming traffic, either you three are out of your damn minds to be walking into _oncoming _traffic or too deep in thought to notice that the light is not _red_, but _green_. Kaori flips the bird at several yelling and cursing drivers, while Kaori sheepishly apologizes to the drivers and you pay no attention at all. Feh, you walked through oncoming traffic once and lived, so there's a greater chance you'd walk out without a scratch a second time, right?

You three walk into the building receiving several odd glances from the staff and security guards and remember you're all still wearing your school uniforms, maybe you all should have worn a trench coat instead or something… Oh well… You three step in front of the large, oak desk and buzz the gold bell on the desk to get the secretary lady's attention.

"Oh, hello-" She asks and pushes her eyeglasses farther up her nose. "How can I help you? Or are you ladies lost?" She asks eyeing you peculiarly.

"No, well, at least I hope not, um-" You answer, but get cut off by Naomi.

"No, ma'am, we're here to visit an occupant of this lovely residence." She says sweetly.

"If you girls are here to visit the touring band GreenCard, they already left, so please do not make me have to call security."

"Call security! Lady, she just asked if we could visit an occupant not bring in a mob of lustful fan girls with whips and raid this place! GreenCard sucks anyway!" Naomi gasps at the grumpy twin.

"Kaori, how dare you! GreenCard does not suck!"

"The point is, just call up Mr. #1 Bachelor of the month and ask him if we can visit!" She snaps at the desk lady, giving Naomi an irritated look.

"Who is this Mr. #1 Bachelor of the Month, young lady?" The desk lady asks.

"Um, Inuyasha, president of Tenrousei Corp." You say with a light blush.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Inuyasha, what business would you ladies have with him?"

"Well, with all do respect, not any of yours." You snap. "So, can you please call him up, so he can let us in?"

"Of course I can, what are your names?" The lady asks coldly.

"I'm (your name), and this is Naomi and Kaori, though I'm not sure if Inuyasha knows them anyway, so…" You trail off looking at the desk lady expectantly.

"Fine, I'll call right now." She says picking up the desk and dialing a number.

"Good afternoon, this is the ground floor service desk." She says to the recipient on the other end of the phone. "Ah, yes, though you have other visitors today… No, _teenagers_." She says glancing at the three of you with a hint of disgust.

'Well, look at that another bitter old hag…' You inwardly mutter, staring at the lady dispassionately. 'Someone must have tee-peed her house last night…'

"Yes, she says her name is (your name), and she has two friends with her, too. Naomi and Kaori." She pauses as you hear the low murmur of the recipient. "Oh, I thought so; I apologize for bothering you… Good day." She says politely then hangs up the phone. She soon goes back to looking at a magazine, which she was doing before you three got there.

"Well?" Kaori snaps impatiently.

The desk lady looks up unimpressed and frowns. "Mr. Inuyasha's butler says that he wasn't expecting any guests at all today, and especially not any teenage school girls for that matter." She says noticing that you are indeed still wearing your school uniforms. "Now, please go about your business elsewhere or I won't think twice about calling security."

"Inuyasha's butler?" You ask ignoring the lady's threat. "Ken? That ungrateful bastard! How dare he refuse my visit! And I'm not even there to visit him!" You say indignantly and turning your glare back to the desk lady. "Call him back up, this is really important!"

"I beg your pardon, Ms. (your name), was it? But, your impudence won't move me to dial a single button!"

"Fine, then, I'll call them back, could you please tell me their number?" You ask reaching for the phone, which the desk lady moves out of your reach.

"My deepest apologies miss, but I will not allow you to call people that have told me personally that they do not wish your cheeky presence!" The desk lady says irritated.

"Cheeky presence?" You sneer. "You only asked that stupid bastard! You haven't asked the person that we want to visit! Geez, what the hell is this place a damn prison! If you don't want me to call, could you at least give me a phone number so I can call elsewhere!"

"Securi-!" The desk lady yells, but is cut off by Naomi.

"Excuse me, but that won't be necessary! Right, (your name), come on, lets go eat in that restaurant over there! It looks nice!" Naomi says dragging you roughly by your to the café on the other end of the room.

"But, we already ate!" You whine reluctantly being dragged into the café and flipping the bird at the fuming desk lady.

Hey, seeing Kaori do it, it looked like it was fun. You glare in annoyance at Kaori who's following and sniggering at your antics. That was not funny! It was an act of discrimination! Just because you're below of the age of twenty and are wearing a school uniform doesn't mean you don't have contacts with wealthy CEO's and that bloody Ken! If only it could have been him you dissected in biology! Muhahahaha! Naomi gives you an odd glance at your crazed, blood-listing expression and you give her a mild sheepish smile.

You three sit quietly in a booth in back of the café trying to look inconspicuous, which was a bit hard because of your bit with the desk lady. You instantly pick up a menu and flip to the dessert section.

"Ooh, this strawberry shortcake looks yummy!" You point out licking your lips, but frown suddenly. "But, what's with price! Feh, I could go on a shopping spree at the dollar store at this price!" You mutter irritated.

'I wonder if Inuyasha would like strawberry shortcakes or maybe he would like Twinkies!' You pause and tap your finger on your lips. 'I hope he likes Twinkies! They're cheaper and I could definitely show him where the cream filling! Unlike shortcakes that display their goods…' You pause and blush at the double meaning. 'Heheh… Then again he could probably find the cream filling on his on…'

"We can't order anything here, stupid, it's too expensive! And we just ate anyway!" Kaori says also viewing a menu.

"I know that! I may have a credit card, but I'm not stupid! I have limits!" You retort. 'Though, I may just get some ice cream treats and shortcakes in a doggy bag later… Inuyasha may think I'm ungrateful since I haven't bought anything yet! _Yet_ indeed…' You smirk and continue to flip through the menu.

"You have a credit card, (your name)? I know your grandfather doesn't trust you that much-" Naomi says, but is cut off by Kaori.

"Her grandfather doesn't trust her enough to give her 5,000¥ for groceries and come back with change!" Kaori says.

"Alright, alright, I wasn't trustworthy, I get it! Get over it!" You say irritably. "And, no it isn't my gramp's card, it's Inuyasha and before you say anything-" You give Kaori a pointed look. "I am not a gold-digger. He practically super-glued it to my pocket!"

"What? I wasn't going to say anything? Though, if the shoe fits…" The girl trails off with a shrug.

You scowl. "Ever since you tried to kill me that-no those times, you've just been becoming meaner and meaner. I'm starting to dislike you, Kaori…"

"You have no idea how stupid you sound…" Kaori sneers back. "Like I give a damn anyways…"

"Hey, girls, lets not fight! We have a bigger problem at hand anyway. How are we going to get upstairs freely to visit Inuyasha?" Naomi says.

"… I dunno, but we will!" You say eyeing the soy sauce on the table disinterestedly.

"Ahem!" You instantly look up to notice a waitress smiling down at you three.

"Would any of you like to order anything?" She asks politely. 'Now this is good service!' You think noticing the girl's _polite _smile.

"Um, we haven't found anything yet…" You answer.

"Alright, would you like any drinks in the meantime?" The waitress presses.

"No, we'll have our drinks with our food!"

"Alright then, I'll be back soon, to for your decision." She says and walks away.

"Would you guys think of something already? I'm sacrificing my waitress job for this!" Kaori says irritably.

"Don't worry Kaori, your job should be long gone by now, really you probably drive people away from where you work." You say thoughtfully. "Who would want service with a scowl, when they could go elsewhere with service with a smile, like this place?"

"People who want cheaper food, maybe?"

"The service was smiling at WacDonalds." You counter.

"No, stupid, for the last time, the freak with the mop was smiling because-"

"Aha! I know how we can get to his apartment!" Naomi interrupts.

"If it has anything to do with climbing the fire escape count me out!" You say quickly.

"No, it has nothing to do with climbing the fire escape, (your name); do you know if they have room service here?" Naomi asks.

"No, but I can ask… Why?" You ask dumbly, and waving over to the waitress signaling for her to come back again.

* * *

"This skirt is too tight! And too short!" You whine pulling down at the seams of the black mini skirt. "Who the hell's idea was it for waitresses to wear these damned things? Must be some stupid pervert!"

"(Your name), calm down, it couldn't be that bad." Naomi says ahead of you.

"Calm down? I am calm, I'm just irritated, there's a difference! And I have a right to be upset because you and Kaori snatched the last two pair of pants there and I was the one who had to bribe that waitress girl in the first place!" You counter glowering down at the cart of dishes before you. "At least one of you could have chose the skirt! If I don't know any better, it's like you two are ungrateful!" You say with an offended sniff.

"How were we supposed to know anyway? We thought you liked wearing those kinda things!" Kaori says sniggering behind you.

"Well, I don't! Playing dress-up is fun, but staying in the things you've dressed up in for the rest of the day isn't!"

"(Your name), you don't have to stay in that for the rest of the day, you can change back into your school uniform later." Naomi says.

"…No, I can't, I left my uniform in the employee's bathroom…" You reply sadly.

"I guess you lucked out, huh, moron?" Kaori sneers.

"Bad luck, today, maybe… Don't call me a moron! I'm rank#2 in the whole city and region, maybe, too! While you're… Not." You say self-righteously, suddenly remembering your parallel's level of intelligence.

"You being a moron have nothing to do with how bright you are in academic area… Anywhere else, you're dim as a dead light bulb." She replies casually.

"I am not dim and I know I lot of things about a lot of things! Those things just don't come up often!" You argue, continuing to push your cart of food down the hallway.

"Name one thing then!"

"…I don't remember right now."

"Guys, don't bickering, we're here already and it would get pretty irritating if we get caught now!" Naomi says coming to a halt in front of you.

You both stop behind Naomi and wait impatiently when Naomi knocks on the door. Naomi had come up with an excellent plan on how to get to Inuyasha's apartment inconspicuously, though you still might have a little trouble if anyone saw you. Anyhow, you bribed your waitress in giving you three uniforms and in return she was going to get to meet the dog demon, himself, which you lied about anyway. Poor girl, she must be still in the backroom deciding if she wants to wear the red apron or the blue apron…

Kukuku, now was your chance to get revenge on the toad bastard who refused to let you visit! All you have to do now is devise a plan! Just as the door opens and Ken peeks out, Naomi pushes the door open and pushes her cart in and the both of you follow her, pushing your own carts.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ken! How are you today?" You greet sweetly, waving your hand at the surprised toad.

"You! Brat, how did you get up here!" He asks glaring at you and then glances at Naomi and Kaori. "And bring two other brats with you!"

"Hey! Don't call me a brat!" Kaori orders.

"Ken" You say patting the man on the back. "You'll never be able to keep me away for too long, so I won't bother to answer that."

The toad demon glowers at you, before turning to the carts. "And what's all this? Lord Inuyasha didn't order anything!"

"No, he didn't, but we did!" You sing happily lifting the lid off of a plate to reveal some of the desert cakes you saw on the menus earlier. "I love the smell of whip cream and cake in the afternoon." You whisper sincerely before turning back to Ken.

"And FYI, this is my friend, Naomi." You say gesturing to the polite girl who smiles and nods in greeting. "…Oh, and that's her evil clone, Kaori." You say pointing to the girl that just sat down on the couch.

"Now that I know what names to give to the police, get out!" Ken says irately and you roll your eyes.

"Ken, Ken, Ken, you're not going to call the police and no, we're not going to leave, duh! Unless, you've forgotten about our agreement the other day?" You ask folding your arms proudly.

"…These other brats better not be here for more than 2 hours!" Ken growls before heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and you said you'd pick me and Shippou up in an hour, but where the hell were you, huh?" You call after the toad demon annoyed.

You quickly snatch a snack cake from the cart and head down the hall. "I'm going to find Inuyasha; you guys can hang out for a while!" You call over your shoulder.

You ignore Kaori's rude reply and lightly tap on the door, which you knew as your favorite dog demon's office. Not that you needed to knock anyway, he is your mate! And besides, you did the nasty with him in the same place, so you would be welcome anyway. When no response comes, you open the door and walk in. You smile at the occupant at the desk, staying at your position before the door… Wait, shouldn't he be at work right now? Oh well…

"Hey Inuyasha" You greet quietly. "…Ken didn't let us up here, so I had to bribe the waitress downstairs to give us some uniforms and stuff… I hope you don't mind the little snack cakes we brought up here, because I'm kinda broke…" You say with an uneasy chuckle. 'Damn, when did I become so nervous?'

You sit the saucer holding the snack cake down on a cabinet beside the door. "Oh, and I brought you a snack cake, too! I haven't had any yet, but I think they're all good." You pause biting down on your thumb before turning back towards the door. "Well, I'll just, um, leave since you're busy…" You say quickly opening the door.

"(your name), wait." You pause at the sound of your name.

As you hear low footsteps approaching you from behind, you enter a mental battle on whether to flee the office without looking back or turn bravely and receive your punishment. You… Aren't that brave, no matter how many vicious demons face, or how many eras you accidentally fall into… The footsteps suddenly stop and you feel his presence directly behind you. Maybe he hates you right now, since you… Accidentally- You pause and shudder, you don't even want to think about it anymore… Though, maybe Shin was right, he probably couldn't _hate you_, of course… Though, maybe-

Turn to page- 16

Author's Notes

Woot! Another chapter completed! That 'you' character seems to be getting more melodramatic everyday. Poor girl's just a little unwell, well… She's going to popping pills by the end of the story, so don't be surprised. And, oh my goddess! What's he going to say! Is he going to dump you cold? Not care… Or kicked Blade's bloodsucking ass!

Oh, yes, and WacDonalds- In one of the episodes, when Kagome is in her present era she goes to a restaurant with her friends and there was this large yellow W on a pole at the entrance, so since then I called the restaurant WacDonalds.

Please R&R/read and review/rate! If you want of course, but it feels pretty nice when you know you have at least more than 5 readers… I think I've lost some, though, too… Though, it's not like I don't write this for fun, I'm _not _a review whore or anything. (Despite, some peoples opinions about Cyoa writers…) So, review if you please… Even a flame would be nice! Flames are motivational!

So, thanks for reading and please review! (And/or flame!)

Ciao for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Twinkies, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual implications!)

**Beta-readers- Not beta-read… Yet…**

Chapter 15

_Tumbling Anxiety and More Trouble_

_As you hear low footsteps approaching you from behind, you enter a mental battle on whether to flee the office without looking back or turn bravely and receive your punishment. You… Aren't that brave, no matter how many vicious demons face, or how many eras you accidentally fall into… The footsteps suddenly stop and you feel his presence directly behind you. Maybe he hates you right now, since you… Accidentally- You pause and shudder, you don't even want to think about it anymore… Though, maybe Shin was right, he probably couldn't hate you since the mark, of course… Though, maybe-_

You gulp as a cool hand settles upon your shoulder and you turn around to face the dog demon when the hand gently tugs on your shoulder. You glance up at his face nervously, before quickly looking down at his stomach or desk behind him quickly. His face is cool as ever, though not as cold as yesterday when he found you and Blade… Maybe he didn't know yet. Maybe you're just being anxious over nothing! If he didn't know and if you didn't tell him now… Who the hell knows what would happen then, so there's only one thing to do now…

You quickly move in and hug the dog demon tightly. "Hi Sesshoumaru, how was your day? Mine was horrible, though it couldn't have been too bad compared to a homeless person's!" You say in the regular happy and light mood.

Sesshoumaru in return, pries you off of him. "If you have something to inform me of, woman, speak it now or dread it later." He says narrowing his eyes down at you.

Yeah, he definitely knows… I guess now's not the time to ask him if he wants to meet that waitress.

"I-uh… Yeah, I'm sorry; I guess prolonging it won't help either…" You say sheepishly, tugging at the seams of the waitress jacket. "Um, yesterday I came to your office to visit you and after finally getting to the right floor, someone, who I had no clue was, suddenly pulls me into the staircase and-" You glance at him, hesitantly. "And, um, kisses me, and then after trying to get away from him he follows me and that's where you come…" You end quietly, still tugging at the seams of your jacket.

"It really didn't mean anything to me; if it helps I was thinking about you before the time I realized _he _was the one that was kissing me. I'm sorry…" You say quietly before quickly moving in and hugging him again.

His hand finds its way back to your shoulder again, but thankfully doesn't pry you away again. Maybe honesty is better then lying all the time? Feh, no way if you told the truth all the time you wouldn't have been able to bribe that waitress chick to let you up here, or else you'd really have to set her up on a date with Sesshoumaru… It'd be a scorching day in heaven, indeed…

"You're not mad at me are you? I didn't even know it was Blade until I saw him in the light… And I guess he knew it was me, though."

"…No." He answers and you inwardly cheer. "However, Blade has been taken care of." He says and you note the dark tone in his voice.

"Oh… Taken care of?" You repeat and realization hits you. "You already knew beforehand!" You exclaim pulling away in growing agitation.

He gives you a blank stare before turning around and starting to walk back to his desk. "Of course." He answers smoothly.

"If you already knew what happened, it could have saved me a lot of time!" You say following after him quickly. "I thought you were mad at me! Since you were acting so mean then!"

"How so?" He asks turning back towards you.

"Well… You just were!" You say and sniff. "I really thought you were mad at me…" You fold your arms and direct your gaze to the floor.

As he slowly approaches you once again you sigh slightly. It isn't all that clear now, well maybe not at all that clear… Which is probably for the better since you're not brooding in a corner right now because of Sesshoumaru's supposed rejection to you.

His hand tilts your chin upward, making you gaze into his soothing hoary orbs… He then brushes a fallen lock of hair back behind your ear…

"Don't be foolish…" He whispers and leans in and catches your lips before you can make a comment about the foolish bit.

You none but melt into the kiss, feeling yourself suddenly weakened… When you break part, you stare into his eyes dreamily. This kiss, it was the same way he-who-will-not-be-named kissed you, though… Ferociously much better… It was so soft and tender-like! And very rare… Maybe it's because he's in his more human form, or… Special occasion, maybe?

"…Sesshoumaru, can-can you turn back into your demon-human form… Please?" You ask dazedly, suddenly finding your voice. "…I just miss that side of you…"

You notice a faint smirk cross his face and with a slight nod you suddenly feel his aura thickening around him. You watch closely as his hair pales and grow, two maroon slashes appear on each side of his face, the dark crescent moon symbol appears on his forehead and his human pale silvery eyes flicker and become a hypnotizing gold…

"Sesshoumaru…" You whisper wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him towards you into a heated kiss.

* * *

"…And then he gave me the shikon jewel…" You say pulling your shirt over your head and adjusting it.

You indifferently fold the waitress uniform, a bit messily and put it in your backpack of clothes. You give the contemplative dog demon a curious glance before flipping your hair over your shoulder and raking a comb through it a few times and packing up the comb, too.

At some point earlier, you both ended up heading to his bedroom… Later, you found out you had left your backpack of stuff here, which also held the stuffed rabbit gift, which was probably from Blade, so you would eventually shove the thing down a garbage compacter or give it to Tetsu as a new chew toy. Anyways, you just finished telling Sesshoumaru about what happened at Blade's.

You suddenly jump up from the large, untidy bed in guilt. "Oh crap! Naomi and Kaori have been waiting for like an hour! I'm such a hypocrite!"

You quickly leave the room, head toward the front room and look around confusedly seeing your two friends not there. You frown noticing a note on the coffee table and pick it up curiously.

_(your name), you're taking too long and me and Kaori just received an urgent call from our job, so we had to leave sooner than I thought, sorry. We'll see you tomorrow at school, though for now, good luck, too bad and/or congratulations with Sesshoumaru! _

_Best of luck- Naomi and Kaori_

'Congratulations? Too bad? Well, at least she wrote a note…' You pause and turn to Sesshoumaru who's just arrived in the entrance of the hall.

"Kaori and Naomi already left, so it looks like I'm the only visitor…" You say leaving the note back on the table and sitting on the couch.

Sesshoumaru soon follows and you both sit in a thoughtful silence… You take out the shikon jewel from your pocket and finger it. Somehow it made sense that Kurayami had the shikon jewel, but how it does you don't know. Maybe if you… Your thought is cut off by the door opening and Rin, dressed in her school uniform skips in, followed by an unknown little boy and a regular irked Mr. Jaken.

"Hi Rin, Mr. Jaken!" You greet and smile at Rin. "Who's your friend, Rin?"

"Hi (your name), hi Lord Sesshoumaru!" She greets smiling and turns to her friend. "Shuji, this is (your name) and Lord Sesshoumaru!" She turns back towards you. "Lord Sesshoumaru, (your name), this is Rin's new friend, Shuji, he just transferred to Rin's class!"

"Nice to meet you, Shuji." You greet the dark-purple haired little boy.

"Nice to meet both of you." He answers politely, bowing in greeting.

"Rin and Shuji will go finish their homework project now in Rin's room, bye now!" Rin says and tugs the little boy down the hall.

You wave goodbye at the two retreating children… 'If that's what it seems to be, Ryochi will be crushed...' You inwardly comment before turning your attention to Jaken.

"Milord, that boy child that Rin has brought home is trouble!" Jaken announces and you stare at him blankly.

"Jaken, if you didn't notice all children are trouble…" You reply perplexedly.

"That's not what I'm talking about, brat." He snaps frowning at you, and then back at Sesshoumaru. "That child had an odd aura around him during some point of the day."

"Understood, Jaken, you may go." Sesshoumaru says indifferently and Jaken nods. The toad demon bows and then leaves the room.

"Jaken must be paranoid, cute little kids don't walk around with weird auras." You say frowning.

"That may be so, but there aren't many human females in your position either." He replies wryly.

You frown and flip your hair over your shoulder, a bit smugly. "Yeah, but I'm different, I'm Midoriko's reincarnation…"

"I'll see you in hell, too, Mr. Jaken!" You say sweetly waving at a pissed toad demon. "Bye!" You shut the door, dropping your school bag to the floor and walk farther into your grandfather's home.

"(Your name)? That you? Come in the living room!" You hear your grandfather yell and you obediently go into the living room.

"Yes, grandfather?" You ask dryly and raise a surprised brow noticing the visitor in the room. 'Who the hell? No fucking way…'

"Look, tadpole we have a visitor! It's Ms. Youkai, you're therapist!"

5-6 Hours Earlier

On the top floor of Kouseki Kurimuson Corporation, the CEO sits at his desk typing on his laptop. The door of his office opens and in strolls a fox in human clothing. The CEO scowls at the fox before going back to his work.

"So… You've learned your lesson yet?" Asks a cool, slightly amused voice belonging to the fox, Kurayami.

"There was no damned lesson to learned, I never wanted that bloody woman in the first place!" A very irritable Blade says glaring at the fox.

"Truly, Mr. Blade? Are you sure? Based on past ties with that bloody woman… You just seem to be wanting that bloody woman time and time again. Old habits die hard, eh?" Kurayami says smirking at Blade's grimace.

"I will admit old habits die hard, but that woman is the reincarnation, I prefer originals, if you catch my drift… And that woman is nothing close to the original!" He announces.

"Well, ain't that the raccoon calling the cat furry! Mr. Blade, do keep in mind you're not much of an original, freshly bitten, bloodsucker either!" Kurayami scolds dramatically, before waving a hand dismissively at the irritable vampire.

"Ahem, so since you went pass the drawn lines with our dear… Clueless, prey, you will lead and come up with a plan for Step 3 and I expect it to be prefect-er-perfect!" Kurayami commands and glances at the wall, curiously.

Blade shrugs. "Fine with me, it was my task in the first place."

"Mr. Blade… If you don't mind me asking… What happened to your wall?" He asks referring to the large dent on the wall.

Blade frowns deeply pausing and glaring at the hole in the wall. "That bastard dog demon came here threatening me after ending our deal and that wasn't even all that he did!"

Kurayami shrugs and smirks. "Yeah, well, perhaps that'll teach you to keep your hands off our priestess!" Kurayami says and exits the room snickering.

Blade scowls and gives the door a curious stare. "OUR priestess?"

Present

"Tadpole, greet Ms. Youkai before she starts to feel unwelcome!" Your grandfather scowls from his sit on the couch beside your doctor.

"Um, h-hello" You greet walking farther into the room and looking the woman in the eye.

"Hello Ms. (your name), how are you doing today?" The blonde-haired woman asks sweetly and you notice her hazel eyes twinkle behind her silver rimmed spectacles.

"I'm fine… Adira" You scowl glowering at the smiling woman.

"Tadpole! How disrespectful! You will-"

"It's alright Mr. (Last name), it's alright, I've allowed Ms. (your name), to call me by my first name during our sessions, she must finally be getting use to it." Adira interrupts, standing up and straightening out her suit.

The old man nods and gives you a scolding look. "I'll leave you two to talk alone now, goodnight Ms. Youkai." Your grandfather says bowing and then walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, Mr. (Last name)!" She responds before turning to you. "So, (your name) is there anything you want to talk about? I hear from Mr. Shin that you have broken up with Mr. Blade. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hell no, not with you! And why are you here anyway, Adira? Are you here to kill me again?" You ask irately backing away from the woman cautiously.

"Ms. (your name), don't be silly! Friends don't kill friends in cold-blood! Especially so carelessly! Your grandfather is in the next room!" She replies glancing the direction your grandfather went.

"You're not my friend! You probably once were, but now you're a schizophrenic!" You say pointing at the woman dramatically. 'Maybe we should talk this out in the kitchen with grandpa…'

"No, dear I'm not a schizophrenic, but I have the power to make you one and enroll you in a mental asylum, in the next hour." She says and looks down at her watch. "But, before we go, let's have a more private talk."

She grabs your arm and starts to drag you toward the door, which you quickly wrench away from her. You both step outside, shivering a bit from the cool night air and you notice the disappearance of the snow, which was there only a few days ago.

"What do you want?" You ask the fair-haired woman gruffly.

"Your life." She replies giving you a dark glare, before quickly shrugging it away. "But, that's not something I can take right now, but I can still ruin it." She sneers.

"I'm not surprised actually, you always seem to be the one making threats and throwing punches, but you never seem to actually carry anything out." You comment dryly.

The blonde glares at you seething before lifting a hand and roughly bringing it towards your cheek, which halts an inch away from your soft flesh.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, and I swear with every drop of blood in my body that I'll kill you with these hands." She hisses venomously.

"Is that so?" You ask coldly, and grimace inwardly. 'Holy shit, this woman is nuts!'

"Very much so." She answers and lowers her hand. "This visit is just a warning, so don't get too cocky, priestess, your days are numbered!" She sneers and walks away, away from your grandfather's property.

You glower at the retreating blonde's back, before quickly stepping back inside and slamming the door roughly.

* * *

"Such odd weather we're having…" You mutter, clutching the straps to your book bag as you tread through the snow.

You shiver and glance to your side, noticing your raven-haired friend, Kaori appear, but her twin, Naomi isn't in sight.

"Where's Naomi?" You ask.

"She's putting in extra hours at her job… In the hospital and she wants you to stop by after school to help her with something." Kaori says lightly and you take note of the bags underneath her eyes.

"The hospital? But, she's only 18, right? How did she get a job in the hospital?"

Kaori shrugs offhandedly. "She has friends there."

You frown at the girl's tired behavior, on normal days she'd be teasing and glaring at you with a burning hatred, and since Naomi isn't here, she should be teasing, glaring and harassing you with a burning animosity… This just isn't right, but really would you rather be harassed and fuming or ignored and calmed?

You both continue to walk to school in silence, ignoring the sounds and cold around you and drifting into thought. Why would Naomi need your help in the hospital? It's not like you can heal the sick anymore! Speaking of healing the sick couldn't Naomi do that on her own? And where the hell has your ki went!

Bump! You frown and step away from the hard body you bumped into, geez, you really need to pay more attention.

"Um, sorry." You say softly, to the person as he slowly turns around to face you.

"It's alri-oh, it's you." The teen says suddenly glowering down at you.

You raise a brow questionably up at him, before continuing to step away. 'He knows you?' You notice his familiar school uniform; he must go to your school, too… And from the looks of all that muscle he must be a jock…

"Hey guys, it's her!" He calls to his two friends behind him, who are both equally muscular.

"Yeah, well, hello!" You greet waving a hand nervously. "I must be going now, must not be late for school, ne Kaori?" You ask and glance over your shoulder and sweatdrop when you see the brooding girl shrug and grunt in reply.

"I don't think so, girly." The one you bumped into says.

"And why not? We're going to be late, ya' know!" You ask irritably. 'Not like I care, though…'

"Because little missy, we need to talk to you about something you did that we don't agree with!" One of his friends says.

"Yeah, well spit it out! I don't have all day!" You say briskly and the leader glowers at you.

"Several sports and other teams had scholarships, with a certain wealthy corporation and a few days ago, we heard that the president of that corporation just ended them all. " The leader says.

"And since we needed the scholarships in the first place, it's not going to be very easy for us to get into a good college to excel in our respective sports." One of the friends says.

"And we heard a certain girl, namely… You were dating that president for a couple of months now, but just a day ago, you were caught cheating on him and you two broke up!" The second friend says.

"Finally we have come to the point to believe if you weren't such a whore, we'd still have our scholarships! So, we've come to reason with you to go back to Lord Blade, and grovel for your relationship back or else!" The leader glaring down at you.

You stare up at the leader blankly, before rolling your eyes. "Look, sweethearts, I have nothing to with those scholarships and I'll be damned if I ever attempt to grovel at all to Blade, so piss off!"

You angrily shove through the three boys, dragging Kaori along with you. You halt when one of the jocks grabs your arm and holds on tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you talk to Blade!" The leader yells.

"I won't be able to talk to him unless you let me go!" You yell back wrenching your arm away.

"Leave Ms. (your name) alone!" You hear a familiar voice yell behind the three jocks and look around the leader to see the mop-head, Gyki running towards you five.

Gyki screams a battle-cry and punches the leader jock in the face, who backs up slightly at the impact and rubs his cheek.

"Why you little shit, I'll kill you!" The leader yells punching the panting mope-head back in the eye.

You wince as Gyki goes down and falls to the ground with a hard thud. Just as soon the leader jock kicks in the stomach.

"Hello! I thought you were harassing me? Leave him alone!" You yell picking up a ball of snow and pelting it at the muscular leader.

"You certainly can't do anything about that, girly!" The leader calls over his shoulder. "How do you like that whelp? You're slutty girlfriend can't save ya'!"

"…Can't do anything about it?" You hiss, suddenly becoming pissed off as the smirking faces of your former and present rivals rush through your mind. "The hell I can't do anything, you son of a bitch!"

You lunge at the unsuspecting leader, and swiftly kicking him in the side of the head with a loud crack and boom, when he's knocked to the snowy ground. You make a move to kick the jock in his side, but pause when you hear a whimper behind you. You turn around and pull the mop-head up quickly.

"Come on, Daken, I threw you out of my house from the second-floor window before, you can definitely survive a punch in the eye." You encourage the groaning teen pulling him forward. "Let's get going before their leader gets up!"

You the mop-head's hand and the brooding Kaori's arm and drag them both away.

"Hey, you punks come back here!" One of the jocks yells and you take off running, dragging your two, reluctant companions with you.

Sooner or later, you three run through the gates of the school, with the jocks, sadly, still following hot on your trail. As you catch your breathe, you glance around slowly becoming aware of the many stares of the people around you. Frowning, you shrug it off and turn to the panting mop-head.

"Daken, you should get someone to look at your eye… Since I bet it's already swelling."

"Yeah" He replies removing his hand from his swelling eye. "Ms. (your name), can you please take me to the nurse's office, I don't know where it is?" He asks sadly.

"Um, sure… Kaori, you wanna come?" You ask the girl beside you.

"No, I'm going to class… To get some sleep." She says quietly and starts to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"Alright, but you can get better rest in the library, it's quieter there!" You call after the girl and receive an odd stare from Gyki.

"What? Are you coming or what? It's not like I want to get detention for being _too_ late or anything!" You say to the boy before noticing his hand still in yours… That must be the reason of the stares.

You quickly pull your hand away, and frown at the younger teen before heading off to the school. As you two walk farther through the school, you become well aware of the glares and sneers from several students loitering in the halls of the school.

"Hey Daken, do I have something on my face?" You ask the sophomore irritably.

The mop-head looks up at you and smiles, despite his swelling eye. "Nothing that's not beautiful, Ms. (your name)" He comments sweetly.

You give the boy a surprised glance before looking away blushing slightly. "I guess I don't have any jelly or something on my face left from breakfast."

Your walk to the nurse's office continues on in silence as you ignore the scowls and sneers of your fellow students. Frowning, you once again fall into thought. If Kurayami had the shikon jewel all this time and since it's dead-like now, he must have made one powerful wish… What would he have wished for? …I wonder what Sesshoumaru's doing right… Maybe he wished-

"Ms. (your name), I'm really, really sorry for what happened the other day!" Gyki exclaims, nervously and you pause and stare at the questioningly before coming to realization.

"Oh yeah, that! It's alright!" You say and Gyki sighs in relief. "But, you're not allowed in my bedroom or my grandfather's house anymore."

Gyki stares at you in horror. "Ms. (your name), please don't restrict me from your home! I'm really sorry!"

"No way, if you don't punish a thief for stealing, then they'll steal again!"

"But, Ms. (your name) I didn't steal anything from your room, I swear!"

"That's not what I meant…" You say irritably before pointing to the mop-head's destination. "There's the nurse's office, I probably won't see you later! Bye, mop-head!" You say waving and walking away and ignoring the brunet's pleas.

You sigh, turning your stare towards the hallway windows. Of course, Sesshoumaru would probably be at his office right now, he does or should have a lot of work to do…

An Hour Later…

_Whiz! Whiz! Whiz! _You run as fast as your feet can carry you towards the stairwell to the roof. These people are crazy! _Whiz! _You skillfully dodge another snowball that was thrown by another angry student that's chasing you. Obviously, there are more than a few sports teams that had scholarships with Crimson corp., which all had been cancelled prior to your "breakup" with Blade. When you stop to open the roof door, something mushy lands on your shoulder and you flick it off quickly, to notice that it's a moldy banana.

"Ew, you nasty bastards!" You scowl turning around to face the group of students, and gasp when you see the huge mob rushing towards you, with moldy fruit, balls, and snowballs.

You quickly run through the door, closing it tightly behind and running up the stairs and onto the roof. You quickly edge towards the ledge of the roof, when the door bursts open.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" You threat, moving closer to the ledge.

One of the girl's in the cooking club rolls her eyes. "Like hell you will, and why would that matter to us since you murdered our futures!" Most of the mob agrees. "Get her!"

As the mob closes in on you, you swiftly dive over the ledge, falling head first to the school's snowy lawn. You hear startled gasps and yells above you from the roof. You squint trying to keep your eyes open, as you plummet to the Earth… Falling off the school building is kind of like falling off a cliff… Just when you're becomes less than a 12 feet fall to the ground, you quickly grab onto to a tree branch, tightly and wince when your arms scrape against the bark of the tree.

You squeak glancing at the end of the branch, its cracking! Before you can move to another branch, the branch groans and snaps and you fall to the ground, thankfully in a pile in an angry heap. You wince at the sudden frost and pain and quickly remove yourself from the heap. Scowling you brush the snow from yourself. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to fake suicide after all. When you hear more yells above you from the roof, you quickly make the decision to leave school… For good, you definitely don't need this type of trouble.

* * *

You sigh and watch as your breath floats in front of your face in a smoky wisp and slowly disappear. After leaving school, you started to wander around town, not wanting to go home yet, to avoid your grandfather's oncoming questions. It's hard enough waking up in the morning alone in bed, and with the obvious differences in personalities with you and your parallel self, the old man should be suspicious, but why add extra stress? If it was a truth that age promoted wisdom, the old man should already know there's something wrong, or else all he is, is an ignorant, perverted old geezer…

You shiver and pull your coat tighter around your shoulders. Somehow you ended up taking a stroll in the park, which you didn't even know was here. Maybe you shouldn't left the school so fast, you left your backpack in the library where you were taking a nap with Kaori and where you were jumped by a bunch an angry juniors… Hopefully, Kaori will pick it up and get it back to you later, or whenever she stops brooding. You blink coming out of thought when you sense someone following you from behind. You just as quickly shrug it off; it is a public park after all.

"(Your name)!" The person calls from behind you and you blanch at the creepily familiar voice.

Stopping in your tracks, you slowly turn and gasp, all too familiar with the person standing a few feet away from you… This person is supposed to be dead…

"F-f-fa-fa-" You stammer in horror at the person as they slowly approach you.

"Long time no see, (your name)."

Turn to page- 17

Author's note

Oh my god! Is that a cliff-hanger? Or did I just accidentally forget to put the identity in of that person? 'Shrugs' Well, at least it's not a filler chapter… Or is it? Kukukuku! And who knew half of your school would be so dependent on Blade?

Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all! Welcome back, I'm sorry I took so long with this!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Twinkies, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual implications!)

Warning: Inuyasha seems a bit OOC, though it could count as his growing maturity I guess…

**Beta-readers- Not beta-read… Yet…**

Chapter 16

_Tumbling Anxiety and More Trouble_

_As you hear low footsteps approaching you from behind, you enter a mental battle on whether to flee the office without looking back or turn bravely and receive your punishment. You… Aren't that brave, no matter how many vicious demons face, or how many eras you accidentally fall into… The footsteps suddenly stop and you feel his presence directly behind you. Maybe he hates you right now, since you… Accidentally- You pause and shudder, you don't even want to think about it anymore… Though, maybe Shin was right, he probably couldn't hate you, of course… Though, maybe-_

You gulp as a warm hand settles upon your shoulder and you turn around to face the dog boy when the hand gently tugs on your shoulder. You glance up at his face nervously, before quickly looking down at his stomach or desk behind him quickly. His face is cool, though not as cold as yesterday when he found you and Blade… Maybe he didn't know yet. Maybe you're just being anxious over nothing! If he didn't know and if you didn't tell him now… Who the hell knows what would happen then, so there's only one thing to do now…

You quickly move in and hug the dog boy tightly. "Hi Inuyashaa, how was your day? Mine was horrible, though it couldn't have been too bad compared to a homeless person's!" You say in the regular happy and light mood.

Inuyasha in return, pries you off of him with a scowl. "If you have something to tell me, just tell me!" He says narrowing his eyes down at you.

Yeah, he definitely knows… I guess now's not the time to ask him if he wants to meet that waitress.

"I-uh… Yeah, I'm sorry; I guess sugarcoating it won't help either…" You say sheepishly, tugging at the seams of the waitress jacket. "Um, yesterday I came to your office to visit you and after finally getting to the right floor, someone, who I had no clue was, suddenly pulls me into the staircase and-" You glance at him, hesitantly. "And, um, kisses me, and then after trying to get away from him he follows me and that's where you come…" You end quietly, still tugging at the seams of your jacket.

"It really didn't mean anything to me; if it helps I was thinking about you before the time I realized _he _was the one that was kissing me. I'm sorry…" You say quietly before quickly moving in and hugging him again.

His hand finds its way back to your shoulder again, but thankfully doesn't pry you away again. Maybe honesty is better then lying all the time? Feh, no way if you told the truth all the time you wouldn't have been able to bribe that waitress chick to let you up here, or else you'd really have to set her up on a date with Inuyasha… It'd be a scorching day in heaven, indeed…

"You're not mad at me are you? I didn't even know it was Blade until I saw him in the light… And I guess he knew it was me, though."

"…Not really." He answers and you inwardly cheer. "Though Blade already knows not to touch you again." He says and you note the dark tone in his voice.

"Oh… Already knows?" You repeat and realization hits you. "You already knew beforehand!" You exclaim pulling away in growing agitation.

He gives you a raised brow and a faint smirk before turning around and starting to walk back to his desk. "Of course I knew." He answers smugly.

"If you already knew what happened, it could have saved me a lot of time!" You say following after him quickly. "I thought you were mad at me! Since you were acting so mean then!"

"How?" He asks turning back towards you.

"Well… You just were!" You say and sniff. "I really thought you were mad at me…" You fold your arms and direct your gaze to the floor.

As he slowly approaches you once again you sigh slightly. It isn't all that clear now, well maybe not at all that clear… Which is probably for the better since you're not brooding in a corner right now because of Inuyasha's supposed rejection to you.

His hand tilts your chin upward, making you gaze into his soothing violet orbs… He then brushes a fallen lock of hair back behind your ear…

"That's stupid…" He whispers and leans in and catches your lips before you can make a comment about the stupid bit.

You none but melt into the kiss, feeling yourself suddenly weakened… When you break part, you stare into his eyes dreamily. This kiss, it was the same way he-who-will-not-be-named kissed you, though… Ferociously much better… It was so soft and tender-like! And rare… Maybe it's because he's in his more human form, or… Special occasion, maybe?

"…Inuyasha, can-can you turn back into your half-demon form… Please?" You ask dazedly, suddenly finding your voice. "…I just miss that side of you…"

You notice a faint smirk cross his face and with a slight nod you suddenly feel his aura thickening around him. You watch closely as his hair pales and grow, and his human dark amethyst eyes flicker and become a hypnotizing gold…

"Inuyasha…" You whisper wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him towards you into a heated kiss.

* * *

"…And then he gave me the shikon jewel…" You say pulling your shirt over your head and adjusting it.

You indifferently fold the waitress uniform, a bit messily and put it in your backpack of clothes. You give the scowling dog boy a curious glance before flipping your hair over your shoulder and raking a comb through it a few times and packing up the comb, too.

At some point earlier, you both ended up heading to his bedroom… Later, you found out you had left your backpack of stuff here, which also held the stuffed rabbit gift, which was probably from Blade, so you would eventually shove the thing down a garbage compacter or give it to Tetsu as a new chew toy. Anyways, you just finished telling Inuyasha about what happened at Blade's.

You suddenly jump up from the large, untidy bed in guilt. "Oh crap! Naomi and Kaori have been waiting for like an hour! I'm such a hypocrite!"

You quickly leave the room, head toward the front room and look around confusedly seeing your two friends not there. You frown noticing a note on the coffee table and pick it up curiously.

_(your name), you're taking too long and me and Kaori just received an urgent call from our job, so we had to leave sooner than I thought, sorry. We'll see you tomorrow at school, though for now, good luck, too bad and/or congratulations with Inuyasha! _

_Best of luck- Naomi and Kaori_

'Congratulations? Too bad? Well, at least she wrote a note…' You pause and turn to Inuyasha who's just arrived in the entrance of the hall.

"Kaori and Naomi already left, so it looks like I'm the only visitor…" You say leaving the note back on the table and sitting on the couch.

Inuyasha soon follows and you both sit in a calming silence… You take out the shikon jewel from your pocket and finger it. Somehow it made sense that Kurayami had the shikon jewel, but how it does you don't know. Maybe if you… Your thought is cut off by the door opening and Shippou, dressed in his school uniform skips in, followed by an unknown little boy and a regular irked Mr. Ken.

"Hi Shippou, Mr. Jaken!" You greet and smile at Shippou. "Who's your friend, Shippou?"

"Hi (your name)!" He greets smiling and turns to his friend. "Shuji, this is (your name) and Inuyasha!" He turns back towards you. "Inuyasha, (your name), this is my classmate, Shuji, he just transferred to my class!"

"Nice to meet you, Shuji." You greet the dark-purple haired little boy.

"Nice to meet both of you." He answers politely, bowing in greeting.

"We have to go finish our homework project, we'll be in my room, see ya' later!" Shippou says and tugs the little boy down the hall.

You wave goodbye at the two retreating children and turn back to Ken.

"Mr. Inuyasha, that boy child that Shippou has brought home is trouble!" Ken announces and you stare at him blankly.

"Mr. Ken, if you didn't notice all children are trouble…" You reply perplexedly.

"That's not what I'm talking about, brat." He snaps frowning at you, and then back at Inuyasha. "That child had an odd aura around him during some point of the day."

"Alright, Ken, you can go now." Inuyasha says dismissively and Ken nods. The man bows and then leaves the room.

"Ken must be paranoid, cute little kids don't walk around with weird auras." You say frowning.

"You have a point, but not many annoying high school girls suddenly appear in the feudal era either." He replies wryly.

You give him an annoyed glance and flip your hair over your shoulder, a bit smugly. "Yeah, but I'm different, I'm Midoriko's reincarnation…"

* * *

"I'll see you in hell, too, Mr. Ken!" You say sweetly waving at a pissed young man. "Bye!" You shut the door, dropping your school bag to the floor and walk farther into your grandfather's home.

"(Your name)? That you? Come in the living room!" You hear your grandfather yell and you obediently go into the living room.

"Yes, grandfather?" You ask dryly and raise a surprised brow noticing the visitor in the room. 'Who the hell? No fucking way…'

"Look, tadpole we have a visitor! It's Ms. Youkai, you're therapist!"

5-6 Hours Earlier

On the top floor of Kouseki Kurimuson Corporation, the CEO sits at his desk typing on his laptop. The door of his office opens and in strolls a fox in human clothing. The CEO scowls at the fox before going back to his work.

"So… You've learned your lesson yet?" Asks a cool, slightly amused voice belonging to the fox, Kurayami.

"There was no damned lesson to learned, I never wanted that bloody woman in the first place!" A very irritable Blade says glaring at the fox.

"Truly, Mr. Blade? Are you sure? Based on past ties with that bloody woman… You just seem to be wanting that bloody woman time and time again. Old habits die hard, eh?" Kurayami says smirking at Blade's grimace.

"I will admit old habits die hard, but that woman is the reincarnation, I prefer originals, if you catch my drift… And that woman is nothing close to the original!" He announces.

"Well, ain't that the raccoon calling the cat furry! Mr. Blade, do keep in mind you're not much of an original, freshly bitten, bloodsucker either!" Kurayami scolds dramatically, before waving a hand dismissively at the irritable vampire.

"Ahem, so since you went pass the drawn lines with our dear… Clueless, prey, you will lead and come up with a plan for Step 3 and I expect it to be prefect-er-perfect!" Kurayami commands and glances at the wall, curiously.

Blade shrugs. "Fine with me, it was my task in the first place."

"Mr. Blade… If you don't mind me asking… What happened to your wall?" He asks referring to the large dent on the wall.

Blade frowns deeply pausing and glaring at the hole in the wall. "That bastard half dog demon came here threatening me after ending our deal and that wasn't even all that he did!"

Kurayami shrugs and smirks. "Yeah, well, perhaps that'll teach you to keep your hands off our priestess!" Kurayami says and exits the room snickering.

Blade scowls and gives the door a curious stare. "OUR priestess?"

Present

"Tadpole, greet Ms. Youkai before she starts to feel unwelcome!" Your grandfather scowls from his sit on the couch beside your doctor.

"Um, h-hello" You greet walking farther into the room and looking the woman in the eye.

"Hello Ms. (your name), how are you doing today?" The blonde-haired woman asks sweetly and you notice her hazel eyes twinkle behind her silver rimmed spectacles.

"I'm fine… Adira" You scowl glowering at the smiling woman.

"Tadpole! How disrespectful! You will-"

"It's alright Mr. (Last name), it's alright, I've allowed Ms. (your name), to call me by my first name during our sessions, she must finally be getting use to it." Adira interrupts, standing up and straightening out her suit.

The old man nods and gives you a scolding look. "I'll leave you two to talk alone now, goodnight Ms. Youkai." Your grandfather says bowing and then walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, Mr. (Last name)!" She responds before turning to you. "So, (your name) is there anything you want to talk about? I hear from Mr. Shin that you have broken up with Mr. Blade. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hell no, not with you! And why are you here anyway, Adira? Are you here to kill me again?" You ask irately backing away from the woman cautiously.

"Ms. (your name), don't be silly! Friends don't kill friends in cold-blood! Especially so carelessly! Your grandfather is in the next room!" She replies glancing the direction your grandfather went.

"You're not my friend! You probably once were, but now you're a schizophrenic!" You say pointing at the woman dramatically. 'Maybe we should talk this out in the kitchen with grandpa…'

"No, dear I'm not a schizophrenic, but I have the power to make you one and enroll you in a mental asylum, in the next hour." She says and looks down at her watch. "But, before we go, let's have a more private talk."

She grabs your arm and starts to drag you toward the door, which you quickly wrench away from her. You both step outside, shivering a bit from the cool night air and you notice the disappearance of the snow, which was there only a few days ago.

"What do you want?" You ask the fair-haired woman gruffly.

"Your life." She replies giving you a dark glare, before quickly shrugging it away. "But, that's not something I can take right now, but I can still ruin it." She sneers.

"I'm not surprised actually, you always seem to be the one making threats and throwing punches, but you never seem to actually carry anything out." You comment dryly.

The blonde glares at you seething before lifting a hand and roughly bringing it towards your cheek, which halts an inch away from your soft flesh.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, and I swear with every drop of blood in my body that I'll kill you with these hands." She hisses venomously.

"Is that so?" You ask coldly, and grimace inwardly. 'Holy shit, this woman is nuts!'

"Very much so." She answers and lowers her hand. "This visit is just a warning, so don't get too cocky, priestess, your days are numbered!" She sneers and walks away, away from your grandfather's property.

You glower at the retreating blonde's back, before quickly stepping back inside and slamming the door roughly.

* * *

"Such odd weather we're having…" You mutter, clutching the straps to your book bag as you tread through the snow.

You shiver and glance to your side, noticing your raven-haired friend, Kaori appear, but her twin, Naomi isn't in sight.

"Where's Naomi?" You ask.

"She's putting in extra hours at her job… In the hospital and she wants you to stop by after school to help her with something." Kaori says lightly and you take note of the bags underneath her eyes.

"The hospital? But, she's only 18, right? How did she get a job in the hospital?"

Kaori shrugs offhandedly. "She has friends there."

You frown at the girl's tired behavior, on normal days she'd be teasing and glaring at you with a burning hatred, and since Naomi isn't here, she should be teasing, glaring and harassing you with a burning animosity… This just isn't right, but really would you rather be harassed and fuming or ignored and calmed?

You both continue to walk to school in silence, ignoring the sounds and cold around you and drifting into thought. Why would Naomi need your help in the hospital? It's not like you can heal the sick anymore! Speaking of healing the sick couldn't Naomi do that on her own? And where the hell has your ki went!

Bump! You frown and step away from the hard body you bumped into, geez, you really need to pay more attention.

"Um, sorry." You say softly, to the person as he slowly turns around to face you.

"It's alri-oh, it's you." The teen says suddenly glowering down at you.

You raise a brow questionably up at him, before continuing to step away. 'He knows you?' You notice his familiar school uniform; he must go to your school, too… And from the looks of all that muscle he must be a jock…

"Hey guys, it's her!" He calls to his two friends behind him, who are both equally muscular.

"Yeah, well, hello!" You greet waving a hand nervously. "I must be going now, must not be late for school, ne Kaori?" You ask and glance over your shoulder and sweatdrop when you see the brooding girl shrug and grunt in reply.

"I don't think so, girly." The one you bumped into says.

"And why not? We're going to be late, ya' know!" You ask irritably. 'Not like I care, though…'

"Because little missy, we need to talk to you about something you did that we don't agree with!" One of his friends says.

"Yeah, well spit it out! I don't have all day!" You say briskly and the leader glowers at you.

"Several sports and other teams had scholarships, with a certain wealthy corporation and a few days ago, we heard that the president of that corporation just ended them all. " The leader says.

"And since we needed the scholarships in the first place, it's not going to be very easy for us to get into a good college to excel in our respective sports." One of the friends says.

"And we heard a certain girl, namely… You were dating that president for a couple of months now, but just a day ago, you were caught cheating on him and you two broke up!" The second friend says.

"Finally we have come to the point to believe if you weren't such a whore, we'd still have our scholarships! So, we've come to reason with you to go back to Lord Blade, and grovel for your relationship back or else!" The leader glaring down at you.

You stare up at the leader blankly, before rolling your eyes. "Look, sweethearts, I have nothing to with those scholarships and I'll be damned if I ever attempt to grovel at all to Blade, so piss off!"

You angrily shove through the three boys, dragging Kaori along with you. You halt when one of the jocks grabs your arm and holds on tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you talk to Blade!" The leader yells.

"I won't be able to talk to him unless you let me go!" You yell back wrenching your arm away.

"Leave Ms. (your name) alone!" You hear a familiar voice yell behind the three jocks and look around the leader to see the mop-head, Gyki running towards you five.

Gyki screams a battle-cry and punches the leader jock in the face, who backs up slightly at the impact and rubs his cheek.

"Why you little shit, I'll kill you!" The leader yells punching the panting mope-head back in the eye.

You wince as Gyki goes down and falls to the ground with a hard thud. Just as soon the leader jock kicks in the stomach.

"Hello! I thought you were harassing me? Leave him alone!" You yell picking up a ball of snow and pelting it at the muscular leader.

"You certainly can't do anything about that, girly!" The leader calls over his shoulder. "How do you like that whelp? You're slutty girlfriend can't save ya'!"

"…Can't do anything about it?" You hiss, suddenly becoming pissed off as the smirking faces of your former and present rivals rush through your mind. "The hell I can't do anything, you son of a bitch!"

You lunge at the unsuspecting leader, and swiftly kicking him in the side of the head with a loud crack and boom, when he's knocked to the snowy ground. You make a move to kick the jock in his side, but pause when you hear a whimper behind you. You turn around and pull the mop-head up quickly.

"Come on, Daken, I threw you out of my house from the second-floor window before, you can definitely survive a punch in the eye." You encourage the groaning teen pulling him forward. "Let's get going before their leader gets up!"

You the mop-head's hand and the brooding Kaori's arm and drag them both away.

"Hey, you punks come back here!" One of the jocks yells and you take off running, dragging your two, reluctant companions with you.

Sooner or later, you three run through the gates of the school, with the jocks, sadly, still following hot on your trail. As you catch your breathe, you glance around slowly becoming aware of the many stares of the people around you. Frowning, you shrug it off and turn to the panting mop-head.

"Daken, you should get someone to look at your eye… Since I bet it's already swelling."

"Yeah" He replies removing his hand from his swelling eye. "Ms. (your name), can you please take me to the nurse's office, I don't know where it is?" He asks sadly.

"Um, sure… Kaori, you wanna come?" You ask the girl beside you.

"No, I'm going to class… To get some sleep." She says quietly and starts to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"Alright, but you can get better rest in the library, it's quieter there!" You call after the girl and receive an odd stare from Gyki.

"What? Are you coming or what? It's not like I want to get detention for being _too_ late or anything!" You say to the boy before noticing his hand still in yours… That must be the reason of the stares.

You quickly pull your hand away, and frown at the younger teen before heading off to the school. As you two walk farther through the school, you become well aware of the glares and sneers from several students loitering in the halls of the school.

"Hey Daken, do I have something on my face?" You ask the sophomore irritably.

The mop-head looks up at you and smiles, despite his swelling eye. "Nothing that's not beautiful, Ms. (your name)" He comments sweetly.

You give the boy a surprised glance before looking away blushing slightly. "I guess I don't have any jelly or something on my face left from breakfast."

Your walk to the nurse's office continues on in silence as you ignore the scowls and sneers of your fellow students. Frowning, you once again fall into thought. If Kurayami had the shikon jewel all this time and since it's dead-like now, he must have made one powerful wish… What would he have wished for? …I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right… Maybe he wished-

"Ms. (your name), I'm really, really sorry for what happened the other day!" Gyki exclaims, nervously and you pause and stare at the questioningly before coming to realization.

"Oh yeah, that! It's alright!" You say and Gyki sighs in relief. "But, you're not allowed in my bedroom or my grandfather's house anymore."

Gyki stares at you in horror. "Ms. (your name), please don't restrict me from your home! I'm really sorry!"

"No way, if you don't punish a thief for stealing, then they'll steal again!"

"But, Ms. (your name) I didn't steal anything from your room, I swear!"

"That's not what I meant…" You say irritably before pointing to the mop-head's destination. "There's the nurse's office, I probably won't see you later! Bye, mop-head!" You say waving and walking away and ignoring the brunet's pleas.

You sigh, turning your stare towards the hallway windows. Of course, Inuyasha would probably be at his office right now, he does or should have a lot of work to do…

An Hour Later…

_Whiz! Whiz! Whiz! _You run as fast as your feet can carry you towards the stairwell to the roof. These people are crazy! _Whiz! _You skillfully dodge another snowball that was thrown by another angry student that's chasing you. Obviously, there are more than a few sports teams that had scholarships with Crimson corp., which all had been cancelled prior to your "breakup" with Blade. When you stop to open the roof door, something mushy lands on your shoulder and you flick it off quickly, to notice that it's a moldy banana.

"Ew, you nasty bastards!" You scowl turning around to face the group of students, and gasp when you see the huge mob rushing towards you, with moldy fruit, balls, and snowballs.

You quickly run through the door, closing it tightly behind and running up the stairs and onto the roof. You quickly edge towards the ledge of the roof, when the door bursts open.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" You threat, moving closer to the ledge.

One of the girl's in the cooking club rolls her eyes. "Like hell you will, and why would that matter to us since you murdered our futures!" Most of the mob agrees. "Get her!"

As the mob closes in on you, you swiftly dive over the ledge, falling head first to the school's snowy lawn. You hear startled gasps and yells above you from the roof. You squint trying to keep your eyes open, as you plummet to the Earth… Falling off the school building is kind of like falling off a cliff… Just when you're becomes less than a 12 feet fall to the ground, you quickly grab onto to a tree branch, tightly and wince when your arms scrape against the bark of the tree.

You squeak glancing at the end of the branch, its cracking! Before you can move to another branch, the branch groans and snaps and you fall to the ground, thankfully in a pile in an angry heap. You wince at the sudden frost and pain and quickly remove yourself from the heap. Scowling you brush the snow from yourself. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to fake suicide after all. When you hear more yells above you from the roof, you quickly make the decision to leave school… For good, you definitely don't need this type of trouble.

You sigh and watch as your breath floats in front of your face in a smoky wisp and slowly disappear. After leaving school, you started to wander around town, not wanting to go home yet, to avoid your grandfather's oncoming questions. It's hard enough waking up in the morning alone in bed, and with the obvious differences in personalities with you and your parallel self, the old man should be suspicious, but why add extra stress? If it was a truth that age promoted wisdom, the old man should already know there's something wrong, or else all he is, is an ignorant, perverted old geezer…

* * *

You shiver and pull your coat tighter around your shoulders. Somehow you ended up taking a stroll in the park, which you didn't even know was here. Maybe you shouldn't left the school so fast, you left your backpack in the library where you were taking a nap with Kaori and where you were jumped by a bunch an angry juniors… Hopefully, Kaori will pick it up and get it back to you later, or whenever she stops brooding. You blink coming out of thought when you sense someone following you from behind. You just as quickly shrug it off; it is a public park after all.

"(Your name)!" The person calls from behind you and you blanch at the creepily familiar voice.

Stopping in your tracks, you slowly turn and gasp, all too familiar with the person standing a few feet away from you… This person is supposed to be dead…

"F-f-fa-fa-" You stammer in horror at the person as they slowly approach you.

"Long time no see, (your name)."

Turn to page- 18

Author's note

Oh my god! Is that a cliff-hanger? Or did I just accidentally forget to put the identity in of that person? 'Shrugs' Well, at least it's not a filler chapter… Or is it? Kukukuku! And who knew half of your school would be so dependent on Blade?

Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Twinkies, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual implications!)

Warning- (Extremely) Mild YouXDaken, mild angst and feeble alcohol abuse

**Beta-readers- Not beta-read… Yet…**

Chapter 17

The Ruthlessness of a Biting Snowflake

"F-f-fa-fa-" You stammer in horror at the person as they slowly approach you.

"Long time no see, (your name)."

The person stops before you and pulls you into a gentle hug. You don't know how long the hug lasted, but when you finally recover from shock, you roughly shove the person away with a grimace.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here!" You yell backing away from the stranger.

"But, I am… In the flesh, (your name)." The person says and grins cheerfully. "Aren't you glad to see your father?"

"I-I have no father!" You hiss glaring at the man before you. "How? Why are you here!"

"It's a little something called parole, Tadpole." Your former father says sticking his hands into his pockets casually. "For good behavior, too, now speaking of behavior… That's why I'm here."

You glower at the man's gentle smile, and sparkling eyes… You know it's all a façade, you always knew, though if he's really on parole for good behavior the judge obviously didn't. The stranger wears a tired looking brown suit, and a darker brown, scrappy jacket. His complexion, which used to be the same as yours, was now pallid as the falling snow. Wrinkles now creased his, past smoothed face and five-o-clock shadow slightly darkened his chin.

"You see, Tad-(your name), you never liked it when I called you that, did you?" He questions and shrugs. "I heard-a little birdie told me that your behavior hasn't been very pleasant lately, and I was just wondering if we could talk it out." He says smiling hopefully.

You stare at the man incredulously, before chuckling slightly and soon bursting out loud with laughter.

"… (Your name), please tell me what's so funny! I'd like to laugh, too!" Your ex-father says over your laughter, worriedly.

Your laughter just as soon dies down; you smile darkly at the man. "My behavior is none of your business! _I have no father!_" You chuckle. "And I am not, certainly not, your daughter! I'm an orphan, a bastard!" You stare directly into his eyes. "My mother died in a car accident 6 years ago and she took my father and baby brother with her."

He stares at you in shock, silently, before suddenly the back of his hand comes crashing against your cheek. On impact you tumble to the ground in shock, and stare at the ground in confusion.

"I told you to never speak of it again… You disappoint me, (your name), I thought what I was told wasn't true, but now I see what you truly are, (your name)… You're nothing like your mother! Your mother spent all her time helping others, she excelled in her schoolwork, came out on top, she never put aside family ties for men… She wasn't a tramp, (your name), and that is what truly saddens me, somewhere along the line we did something bad to you as parents, (your name), and we're sorry, but you're practically an adult, you should have more self-control… I bet your mother and ancestors rolled over in their grave when they found out about you and that-those… Demons, how could you, (your name)?" The man spat nastily.

You sit frozen on the ground, as you touch your bleeding lip with wide eyes.

"I have to go, but when your ready to see me I'll be back, (your name), maybe then you won't be so disrespectful." The man slowly walks away from you as you hear crunches from the snow.

You stare at the blood on your fingertips vacantly, and suddenly you hear more crunching snow and pants behind you.

"Ms. (your name), are you ok? I left school as soon as I heard you jumped off the roof!"

You slowly turn to the boy and his eyes widen suddenly when he sees your bleeding lip.

"Ms. (your name), are you-" You ignore the boy's oncoming question.

Looking into the boy's eyes you see bright lime eyes, full of concern and sympathy… Like a wimpy, little brother or friend, like the little brother you never had. So innocent, so cute and so concerned. How can so much concern and sympathy be in a stranger's eyes? And so little in a father's?

"D-daken…" You whimper quietly and sniff.

The mop-head's brows rise at your sudden change of mood. "…Ms. (your name)?"

You stare at the teen sadly, as tears start to build up in your eyes. When the teen's mouth opens again to speak, you just as soon sling your arms over his neck and let out a muffled sob in his shoulder, as tears pool over your eyelids and spill. The teen stays tense in your embrace, but slowly relaxes…

"It's alright, Ms. (your name)… Everything's is going to be alright…" He whispers softly, patting you on the back.

* * *

You heave a heavy sigh and slouch on the couch. Slowly bringing the beer bottle to your lips, you guzzle the liquid, and toss the empty bottle to the freshly carpeted floor. You frown, when your thoughts are interrupted by a phone ringing, which soon stopped. You sigh, noticing you had finished off your grandfather's carton of beers and slowly stuff your face in the arm of the couch.

The mop-haired teen, Daken soon rushes out of the kitchen, and shakes your shoulder gently, to which you push away.

"Ms. (Your name), we have to go! Your grandfather is in the hospital!" He says urgently.

"Yeah… So?" You ask irritably, glancing up at the boy and he stares down at you in horror. "He's probably there for a check up; he's been bitching about "his aching back", for quite a while now…"

"No, Ms. (Your name)! Ms. Naomi called and she said that he's actually has a sickness and the doctors don't know what it is! She says he's… Dying, (Your name)..."

"D-Dying?" You repeat with a surprised face and the mop-haired boy nods. "Why? How! He was fine this morning!" You say to the boy dubiously.

"I know, Ms. (Your name), but Naomi said the doctors don't know what's wrong with him… A bunch of patients just came in yesterday with the same problems, and the doctors are still checking up on them!"

You scowl at the teen, before standing up and briskly walking to the door, grabbing your coat. "Lets go already, we don't want him to die before we get there do we?" You ask walking out the door and the mop-haired boy, frowns following you.

* * *

The strong stench of sterilization loiters in your nostrils as you walk down the hospital hall, following your mop-headed ex-pupil, Daken and friend, Naomi to your grandfather's room. Being away from the modernized world and hospitals for more or less than 2 years must have done wonders to your sense of smell, since you outwardly winced when the smell hit your nose or maybe it was because you just hated hospitals.

The motivation of your growing hatred for the large white building with the fat red cross sticking to it was because of 6 years back at the point of your mother's failed rehabilitation… Though, it was in the past, you still harbored a grudge against these kind of places. And though it is good to chew over the past, and get over it, you shouldn't think about your mother, especially right now, since when you think about your mother, you can't help, but think about your f-fa-fath- and when you think about that person, you have a tendency to crave an alcoholic beverage, and since this is a hospital… In the end, lets just say, you aren't a happy person when you don't get a drink or two.

You three finally reach "Room 605", where Naomi stops and turns to you, with a tired smile.

"(Your name), Mr. Daken, please be quiet while you're in there, alright? He just went to sleep twenty minutes ago and it's really hard to get him to. It took quite a while for him to submit before the doctors could take him into surgery, too." She says quietly, as if the old man could hear her on the other side of the door, if she spoke too loud.

Surgery? He needed surgery? You and Daken nod, and she carefully opens the door and leads you both inside. The room is tiny, and of course, painted white… It's like hospitals know no other color than white! Frowning you step farther into the room, walking up beside the bed that your grandfather now lay in. The old man lay pale, an oxygen mask covered his face, hooked up to several tubes and machines.

As you feel a pair of lime eyes gazing intensely at your face, you stare down at the man indifferently with shallow worry. It's not like you'd be very attached to this man, after like a half a week! No way overnight were you going to suddenly grow a father-like bond with this man, and turn into a weepy pile of mush in Daken's arms again… Daken would be a fool if he thought that… Oh, right, he doesn't know about your escapade in the feudal era.

Frowning you trail a blood vessel that was in plain site under the old man's pale skin, up his arm. It's not like he'd die, so soon anyway… He just beat at sparing yesterday, there was no way, something like a little flu could kill this abnormal old geezer. You pause from your thoughts when you notice a wide, dirty pink, strip discoloring the man's skin above his elbow. Noticing it to be too big to be a blood vessel, you lift up the rest of the sleeve. You gape in slowly approaching dread at the mark that lay on your grandfather's arm.

In all of its wicked glory, a spider-shaped mark lay swelled on your grandfather's arm.

"Oh my god…" You hiss to yourself, though not going unnoticed by the other two teens in the room.

"What's wrong, (Your name)?" Naomi asks softly, walking up besides you.

You glance at her tensely before pointing to the mark. "N-naomi, what is that? Do you see it, too?"

She glances over your shoulder at the spider-shaped mark, before nodding grimly. "Yeah, I don't know what that is, (Your name). The doctors don't know either, and all the patients that came in this week have the same mark." She says, starting to shift your grandfather's tubes. "However, most of the patients have a different sickness. Such an odd thing like this has never happened before."

She finishes, as you stare nervously at the mark. Something about this is just wrong… There's no way, such a weird mark would appear on more than one person's arm, without any of the doctors knowing shit about it! You hesitantly reach out and touch the swelled skin…

Just as you are about to pull away, you gasp as darkness suddenly swallows the room and yourself whole. Have I gone blind? You think as you frantically look around the room, to see nothing, but darkness. No, and I'm not dead either, you answer to yourself nervously. Trying to move you find yourself paralyzed in that position. You gulp, when you feel something slowly sucking your energy away from you, this is way too familiar…

"_-but I will still give you the honor of merging with me; you seem to be very worthy."_ A dark, creepy voice whispers in your ear and you gasp. No, it couldn't be!

An electric jolt suddenly flies threw your body, and the numbness seems to be suddenly willed away. You open your eyes to find yourself back in the hospital room, sitting in a fold-out chair, and a pair of amber and lime eyes staring down at you with concern.

"(Your name), are you ok? You just spaced out; you're not feeling sick are you?" Naomi asks.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine… I just need to get out of here. I hate hospitals…" You grumble, getting up from the uncomfortable fold-out chair.

"Ok, just don't stress yourself out…" She says as your half-way out the door. "I'll call you when your grandfather wakes up!"

When you get half-way down the hall, you become aware of the short, mop-haired teen trailing you. Why? Who knows! He should have left a long time ago; the kid must be crazy... You pause looking from a straight, left and right hall before you… Now where was the exit again…? Oh yeah, elevator, then straight down the left hall to your right. You turn to the elevator which was conveniently right beside you and press the button, with the image of an upside down arrow on it.

"Ms. (Your name), are you ok?" Daken asks besides you and you shrug impassively. "What were you thinking about? When you spaced out, I mean. You look sick now, was it something bad?"

You give the boy a glance and shrug again. "Don't worry about it, hospitals make me sick."

You both walk aboard the elevator when it opens, and before the teen can ask a few more questions, he politely holds the elevator door open for two other doctors rushing to get in. As the descent to the ground floor, seems to be going by like a turtle swimming through peanut butter, you disinterestedly start to listen in to the doctor's conversation.

"-Yeah, all the patients. Though, Ms. Takeshi seems to be getting along rather well lessening the pain with morphine." The male doctor, wearing glasses and a tradition white coat says.

"Yes, but if we give her and the rest of the patients morphine until we find a treatment for those marks, they'll become too dependant on the drug." The lady doctor says, also in a white coat. At the mention of "the marks", a queasy knot forms in your stomach.

"That's true, but there maybe weeks, months or possibly years until we find a treatment! Odd marks, each and every one shaped like the same, identical spider are hard to come upon today, Kina! And how else are we going to help the patients until that day!"

The shiny, silver elevator doors open up, to Floor 2, and the two arguing doctors walk out, ignoring the both of you. In return, you ignore the departing doctors, but gasp sharply at the site before you. Everyone… Everyone in the whole sitting room, whether patient, nurse, doctor or visitor… Everyone has the spider mark, though they didn't seem to be worrying about it. They're all going about their daily business, just ignoring the big, swelling, obvious, ugly mark on their foreheads or arms. You unnervingly back up against the railing in the elevator, when a passing nurse waves at the two of you, with a polite smile. A swelled spider mark sticks to the side of her forehead like a frightened octopus… You scowl darkly at the nurse… Disgusting… The elevator doors slides close…

Turn to page: 19

Author's Notes

Wow, this is one of the shortest chapters in the story. Only seven pages? Maybe I'm getting rusty… Not! Heheh, the angsty fun is only just beginning! At least I think so, seems to be getting that way…

Heheh, well stay tuned for another drama packed episode!

Review, please!

Later!


	18. Chapter 18

Yo! Welcome back!

Disclaimer- I'm not the creator/owner person of Inuyasha. Nor, I'm I getting any profit from this... This story is only for entertainment purposes or whatever... Nor, do I own Frogger, Twinkies, Cole Blade or Ms. Youkai... So, um, on with the third season!

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 (For language, violence and sexual implications!)

Warning- (Extremely) Mild YouXDaken, mild angst and feeble alcohol abuse

**Beta-readers- Not beta-read… Yet…**

Chapter 18

The Ruthlessness of a Biting Snowflake

"F-f-fa-fa-" You stammer in horror at the person as they slowly approach you.

"Long time no see, (your name)."

The person stops before you and pulls you into a gentle hug. You don't know how long the hug lasted, but when you finally recover from shock, you roughly shove the person away with a grimace.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here!" You yell backing away from the stranger.

"But, I am… In the flesh, (your name)." The person says and grins cheerfully. "Aren't you glad to see your father?"

"I-I have no father!" You hiss glaring at the man before you. "How? Why are you here!"

"It's a little something called parole, Tadpole." Your former father says sticking his hands into his pockets casually. "For good behavior, too, now speaking of behavior… That's why I'm here."

You glower at the man's gentle smile, and sparkling eyes… You know it's all a façade, you always knew, though if he's really on parole for good behavior the judge obviously didn't. The stranger wears a tired looking brown suit, and a darker brown, scrappy jacket. His complexion, which used to be the same as yours, was now pallid as the falling snow. Wrinkles now creased his, past smoothed face and five-o-clock shadow slightly darkened his chin.

"You see, Tad-(your name), you never liked it when I called you that, did you?" He questions and shrugs. "I heard-a little birdie told me that your behavior hasn't been very pleasant lately, and I was just wondering if we could talk it out." He says smiling hopefully.

You stare at the man incredulously, before chuckling slightly and soon bursting out loud with laughter.

"… (Your name), please tell me what's so funny! I'd like to laugh, too!" Your ex-father says over your laughter, worriedly.

Your laughter just as soon dies down; you smile darkly at the man. "My behavior is none of your business! _I have no father!_" You chuckle. "And I am not, certainly not, your daughter! I'm an orphan, a bastard!" You stare directly into his eyes. "My mother died in a car accident 6 years ago and she took my father and baby brother with her."

He stares at you in shock, silently, before suddenly the back of his hand comes crashing against your cheek. On impact you tumble to the ground in shock, and stare at the ground in confusion.

"I told you to never speak of it again… You disappoint me, (your name), I thought what I was told wasn't true, but now I see what you truly are, (your name)… You're nothing like your mother! Your mother spent all her time helping others, she excelled in her schoolwork, came out on top, she never put aside family ties for men… She wasn't a tramp, (your name), and that is what truly saddens me, somewhere along the line we did something bad to you as parents, (your name), and we're sorry, but you're practically an adult, you should have more self-control… I bet your mother and ancestors rolled over in their grave when they found out about you and that-those… Demons, how could you, (your name)?" The man spat nastily.

You sit frozen on the ground, as you touch your bleeding lip with wide eyes.

"I have to go, but when your ready to see me I'll be back, (your name), maybe then you won't be so disrespectful." The man slowly walks away from you as you hear crunches from the snow.

You stare at the blood on your fingertips vacantly, and suddenly you hear more crunching snow and pants behind you.

"Ms. (your name), are you ok? I left school as soon as I heard you jumped off the roof!"

You slowly turn to the boy and his eyes widen suddenly when he sees your bleeding lip.

"Ms. (your name), are you-" You ignore the boy's oncoming question.

Looking into the boy's eyes you see bright lime eyes, full of concern and sympathy… Like a wimpy, little brother or friend, like the little brother you never had. So innocent, so cute and so concerned. How can so much concern and sympathy be in a stranger's eyes? And so little in a father's?

"D-daken…" You whimper quietly and sniff.

The mop-head's brows rise at your sudden change of mood. "…Ms. (your name)?"

You stare at the teen sadly, as tears start to build up in your eyes. When the teen's mouth opens again to speak, you just as soon sling your arms over his neck and let out a muffled sob in his shoulder, as tears pool over your eyelids and spill. The teen stays tense in your embrace, but slowly relaxes…

"It's alright, Ms. (your name)… Everything's is going to be alright…" He whispers softly, patting you on the back.

* * *

You heave a heavy sigh and slouch on the couch. Slowly bringing the beer bottle to your lips, you guzzle the liquid, and toss the empty bottle to the freshly carpeted floor. You frown, when your thoughts are interrupted by a phone ringing, which soon stopped. You sigh, noticing you had finished off your grandfather's carton of beers and slowly stuff your face in the arm of the couch.

The mop-haired teen, Daken soon rushes out of the kitchen, and shakes your shoulder gently, to which you push away.

"Ms. (Your name), we have to go! Your grandfather is in the hospital!" He says urgently.

"Yeah… So?" You ask irritably, glancing up at the boy and he stares down at you in horror. "He's probably there for a check up; he's been bitching about "his aching back", for quite a while now…"

"No, Ms. (Your name)! Ms. Naomi called and she said that he's actually has a sickness and the doctors don't know what it is! She says he's… Dying, (Your name)..."

"D-Dying?" You repeat with a surprised face and the mop-haired boy nods. "How? He was fine this morning!" You say to the boy dubiously.

"I know, Ms. (Your name), but Naomi said the doctors don't know what's wrong with him… A bunch of patients just came in yesterday with the same problems, and the doctors are still checking up on them!"

You scowl at the teen, before standing up and briskly walking to the door, grabbing your coat. "Lets go already, we don't want him to die before we get there do we?" You ask walking out the door and the mop-haired boy, frowns following you.

* * *

The strong stench of sterilization loiters in your nostrils as you walk down the hospital hall, following your mop-headed ex-pupil, Daken and friend, Naomi to your grandfather's room. Being away from the modernized world and hospitals for more or less than 2 years must have done wonders to your sense of smell, since you outwardly winced when the smell hit your nose or maybe it was because you just hated hospitals.

The motivation of your growing hatred for the large white building with the fat red cross sticking to it was because of 6 years back at the point of your mother's failed rehabilitation… Though, it was in the past, you still harbored a grudge against these kind of places. And though it is good to chew over the past, and get over it, you shouldn't think about your mother, especially right now, since when you think about your mother, you can't help, but think about your f-fa-fath- and when you think about that person, you have a tendency to crave an alcoholic beverage, and since this is a hospital… In the end, lets just say, you aren't a happy person when you don't get a drink or two.

You three finally reach "Room 605", where Naomi stops and turns to you, with a tired smile.

"(Your name), Mr. Daken, please be quiet while you're in there, alright? He just went to sleep twenty minutes ago and it's really hard to get him to. It took quite a while for him to submit before the doctors could take him into surgery, too." She says quietly, as if the old man could hear her on the other side of the door, if she spoke too loud.

Surgery? He needed surgery? You and Daken nod, and she carefully opens the door and leads you both inside. The room is tiny, and of course, painted white… It's like hospitals know no other color than white! Frowning you step farther into the room, walking up beside the bed that your grandfather now lay in. The old man lay pale, an oxygen mask covered his face, hooked up to several tubes and machines.

As you feel a pair of lime eyes gazing intensely at your face, you stare down at the man indifferently with shallow worry. It's not like you'd be very attached to this man, after like a half a week! No way overnight were you going to suddenly grow a father-like bond with this man, and turn into a weepy pile of mush in Daken's arms again… Daken would be a fool if he thought that… Oh, right, he doesn't know about your escapade in the feudal era.

Frowning you trail a blood vessel that was in plain site under the old man's pale skin, up his arm. It's not like he'd die, so soon anyway… He just beat at sparing yesterday, there was no way, something like a little flu could kill this abnormal old geezer. You pause from your thoughts when you notice a wide, dirty pink, strip discoloring the man's skin above his elbow. Noticing it to be too big to be a blood vessel, you lift up the rest of the sleeve. You gape in slowly approaching dread at the mark that lay on your grandfather's arm.

In all of its wicked glory, a spider-shaped mark lay swelled on your grandfather's arm.

"Oh my god…" You hiss to yourself, though not going unnoticed by the other two teens in the room.

"What's wrong, (Your name)?" Naomi asks softly, walking up besides you.

You glance at her tensely before pointing to the mark. "N-naomi, what is that? Do you see it, too?"

She glances over your shoulder at the spider-shaped mark, before nodding grimly. "Yeah, I don't know what that is, (Your name). The doctors don't know either, and all the patients that came in this week have the same mark." She says, starting to shift your grandfather's tubes. "However, most of the patients have a different sickness. Such an odd thing like this has never happened before."

She finishes, as you stare nervously at the mark. Something about this is just wrong… There's no way, such a weird mark would appear on more than one person's arm, without any of the doctors knowing shit about it! You hesitantly reach out and touch the swelled skin…

Just as you are about to pull away, you gasp as darkness suddenly swallows the room and yourself whole. Have I gone blind? You think as you frantically look around the room, to see nothing, but darkness. No, and I'm not dead either, you answer to yourself nervously. Trying to move you find yourself paralyzed in that position. You gulp, when you feel something slowly sucking your energy away from you, this is way too familiar…

"_-but I will still give you the honor of merging with me; you seem to be very worthy."_ A dark, creepy voice whispers in your ear and you gasp. No, it couldn't be!

An electric jolt suddenly flies threw your body, and the numbness seems to be suddenly willed away. You open your eyes to find yourself back in the hospital room, sitting in a fold-out chair, and a pair of amber and lime eyes staring down at you with concern.

"(Your name), are you ok? You just spaced out; you're not feeling sick are you?" Naomi asks.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine… I just need to get out of here. I hate hospitals…" You grumble, getting up from the uncomfortable fold-out chair.

"Ok, just don't stress yourself out…" She says as your half-way out the door. "I'll call you when your grandfather wakes up!"

When you get half-way down the hall, you become aware of the short, mop-haired teen trailing you. Why? Who knows! He should have left a long time ago; the kid must be crazy... You pause looking from a straight, left and right hall before you… Now where was the exit again…? Oh yeah, elevator, then straight down the left hall to your right. You turn to the elevator which was conveniently right beside you and press the button, with the image of an upside down arrow on it.

"Ms. (Your name), are you ok?" Daken asks besides you and you shrug impassively. "What were you thinking about? When you spaced out, I mean. You look sick now, was it something bad?"

You give the boy a glance and shrug again. "Don't worry about it, hospitals make me sick."

You both walk aboard the elevator when it opens, and before the teen can ask a few more questions, he politely holds the elevator door open for two other doctors rushing to get in. As the descent to the ground floor, seems to be going by like a turtle swimming through peanut butter, you disinterestedly start to listen in to the doctor's conversation.

"-Yeah, all the patients. Though, Ms. Takeshi seems to be getting along rather well lessening the pain with morphine." The male doctor, wearing glasses and a tradition white coat says.

"Yes, but if we give her and the rest of the patients morphine until we find a treatment for those marks, they'll become too dependant on the drug." The lady doctor says, also in a white coat. At the mention of "the marks", a queasy knot forms in your stomach.

"That's true, but there maybe weeks, months or possibly years until we find a treatment! Odd marks, each and every one shaped like the same, identical spider are hard to come upon today, Kina! And how else are we going to help the patients until that day!"

The shiny, silver elevator doors open up, to Floor 2, and the two arguing doctors walk out, ignoring the both of you. In return, you ignore the departing doctors, but gasp sharply at the site before you. Everyone… Everyone in the whole sitting room, whether patient, nurse, doctor or visitor… Everyone has the spider mark, though they didn't seem to be worrying about it. They're all going about their daily business, just ignoring the big, swelling, obvious, ugly mark on their foreheads or arms. You unnervingly back up against the railing in the elevator, when a passing nurse waves at the two of you, with a polite smile. A swelled spider mark sticks to the side of her forehead like a frightened octopus… You scowl darkly at the nurse… Disgusting… The elevator doors slides close…

Turn to page: 20

Author's Notes

Wow, this is one of the shortest chapters in the story. Only seven pages? Maybe I'm getting rusty… Not! Heheh, the angsty fun is only just beginning! At least I think so, seems to be getting that way…

Heheh, well stay tuned for another drama packed episode!

Review, please!

Later!


End file.
